A Sohma's wish
by z.a. franks
Summary: A nameless goddess descended and bowed in front of Yuki, present Sohma clan head. She was ordered to grant one wish for each cursed Jyunishi but only the greatest desires of their hearts will be the ones granted.Yukiru COMPLETE
1. descended from heaven

My Greatest Wish

_============_

_Ooh~! I made another Yukiru fic! This is all syaowee's fault! Her stories just inspired me to be a Yukiru fan!!!_

_Gomenasai, syao-chan. I hope you're reading this, even though you have problems in connecting to the internet._

_My third Yukiru fic! I hope everyone would read this (and also will review. I'm a bit jealous to people who get lots of reviews… that includes SYAO-CHAN!!!)_

_Ehehe… let's begin, ne?_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

**Like an angel out the sky, you came**

**Clearing up all the clouds, the sadness and the rain**

**So pure and healing was the love you bring**

**I knew inside… it felt so right…**

**For me, I struggled all my life**

**To find that thing that makes it right**

**With you it seems I may have found**

**Some other kind of love---**

"Shut up!!!" Kyou barged in angrily at Shigure's office. The novelist looked at the angry neko who was carrying a huge broomstick on his hand.

"What's wrong with singing?" he asked as he started writing again innocently. 

"What's wrong?! You're scaring the animals away!" he stomped across the room and forced Shigure to look at him. "Also, that's a love song!"

"What wrong with it?" Kagura peeked inside the room. "I like it. It's Jennifer Lopez' song, _Again._" She sighed dreamily.

"I know! And it's WAY OUT of tune!" Kyou pointed. 

"What's wrong with singing such song? Mit-chan said that singing could increase your imagination. It helps one reach out more to the blissful haven of fantasy." He adjusted his glasses and placed a hand on his chest. "It gives a positive premonition of love and life."

"Yeah," a voice came. "It makes you insane, for short."

"YUKI!" Kagura pouted as she stared at her cousin who was walking towards her. "Don't think like that! True, it's a love song, and it also triggers a spot in your heart. It enables a person to understand what love really means."

"What did you just eat, Kagura?" he asked coldly. "Or is the effect of Shigure's poor intonation?"

"You're so mean to me, Yuki." The dog said groggily. "I'm just singing to get my work done. My beautiful but persuasive editor kept on calling me about this next story and I haven't started anything!"

"Then, start writing now, baka." The younger Sohma muttered. He approached the door and opened it for himself. "I'm getting fresh air for a while."

"Ne, kuso nezumi! What about our battle?!" Kyou waved his fists. "I'm sure that I'll win this time!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Save your strength, baka neko. I'm not in a mood for fighting."

"Demo---"

"You should be thankful that I refuse to fight you." He grinned. "I might kill you once I do."

"NEZUMI!!!"

"Stop it, Kyou-kun!" Kagura shouted and blocked his way. Instead of hitting Yuki, Kyou clumsily hit her on the face. She fell down in front of him and it seems like he had no intention to help her up.

"That's what you get from barging in a fight." Kyou hissed. She sat up and looked at him with her dark eyes. She clenched her fists, quickly stood up and slapped him arrogantly in the face.

"DO you know who are you dealing with?!" she yelled as she kept on punching Kyou.

Shigure laughed completely at the common scene that he found. "Ne, Kagura-san, can I use this scene in my novel, if you don't mind?"

"Sure… I would be very happy… to tell the women… all over the world…" she said in between punches. "… that men… have no right… to hurt women… like that!" she kicked Kyou on the stomach, which knocked him unconscious. "Just right it good, ne?"

"Oh… sure, whatever you say." The novelist nodded obediently. "I guess you have to clean him up, ne?"

"Sure, I'll handle it." She stood up excitingly and looked down at the beaten neko, strangled on the floor. "I'll take care of him until he wakes up."

He sweatdropped. "Kagura-san, you sure loved Kyou in a different way."

"That's me! Always original!" she winked.

The novelist laughed again as she literally dragged the poor neko across the room. He looked for Yuki whom he thought was still standing there, watching them. But, as he expected, the present Sohma clan head already ran off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_"Yuki…" a voice made him look up. "Please… come this way…"_

_He submissively followed the doctor towards a room in the Sohma main house. There he saw a person lying on a futon. He looked frail and almost dying. But he never gave a pitiful reaction in his face._

_"Yuki, Akito will die soon." Another person whispered on his ear. "It's time to choose a different clan head."_

_He stood there stiffly as he stared at Akito, who was also dimly staring at him. With all the strength he had, the dying Akito stretched out his arm and pointed at the 17-year-old Sohma. _

_"Yuki…" he murmured. "…will be my replacement, as a clan head." _

_Still as possible, Yuki looked away from Akito's order. The rest of the people inside the room were silent, after he declared the new clan head. _

_"Don't fail me, Yuki." He whispered huskily as his arm started to feel numb and weak. He dropped his arm on the floor, and remained completely still as death took away his last breath._

_"Sohma Yuki…" a whisper was heard. After the burial of Akito, the Sohmas gathered in groups to talk about the upcoming problems, after Akito's 'immoral' declaration._

_"Why would Akito chose such weak and strange child?"_

_"I heard that Hatori should be the one who'll replace him, but that doctor once loved an outsider." A reply came. "Akito dismissed and forced the doctor to erase this girl's memory."_

_"I heard that he will marry her but Akito denied his request."_

_"He did that but soon after, his will as a subordinate wore off. That's why he chose the next coldest person in line: Sohma Yuki."_

_"Poor boy. His mother was killed because of her misjudgment of Akito. But he was the one who took care of him personally."_

_"I say that he can be a great leader."_

_"But what can we expect from a cold hearted boy who cannot even love his own life? How can he protect the curse that was passed down?"_

_"That… is something very unpredictable…"_

Yuki stood before the grave of Akito and cursedly looked at the carved words on the tombstone. 

_Sohma Akito, A firm but patient Clan Head with a lot of perseverance. Your works will not be put to waste. Your voice that leads us will be heard forever. You will never be forgotten in the eyes of the Sohmas of the next generation and so forth. We love you._

"Do we?" Yuki whispered. "You're a burden. All of this we engraved on your death is a lie. As the matter of fact, your life and your teachings are all lies."

But still, he knelt in front of it and lighted a candle. "I might be considered as fool for doing this but… it's been a year since a candle wasn't lighted here." He whispered. "I guess I had no choice but to visit you, Akito-san, since you and I are quite the same."

He looked beyond the grave and saw numerous birds feeding on worms found on the futile soil. He smiled as he saw such disgusting but interesting sight. "You told me once that I shouldn't waste my time looking for love. Instead, I should think how I could get through this burden… this curse… just like bird." He looked at his own hands as her clasped the soil on the ground. "If I had to, I should do selfish acts for my own safety, just like you did to Hatori. You thought that Kana shouldn't be trusted so…"

"Ne…" he heard a voice behind him. He stood up, turned around and was about to tackle the person but stopped as soon as he saw who he is.

A girl about his age, stood before him. She leaned against a tree and was gasping for breath. She wore unusual clothes but still, it was nearly ripped off. Her arms and legs are filled with bruises and there was a painful look on her face. Yuki couldn't help but stare at her pitifully.

"G-Gomenasai." She stuttered silently. "I'm… kind-of… lost. Do you know… the way out of the forest?"

"Yes, just head east and…" he stopped as she coughed continuously, "Are you alright?"

"They're… after me… but I ran away." She smiled weakly. She coughed again but this time, blood came out from her mouth. She took a cloth from her pocket and wiped it off her mouth. "Where's the main road, again?"

"It's… this way." He pointed at his right. "Just go straight and you'll see a light brown path."

"Thank you..," she whispered. When she was about to take a step, she almost lost her balance. He approached her quickly and held her up.

"It's too dangerous to proceed alone. You should stop by at my house." _I can't believe I just said that!_

"I… shouldn't get you involved." She whispered.

"You're wounded badly." He said. "I know a doctor that can help you. In the meantime, please… rest at my house."

"I… shouldn't…. get… you involved…Akito…" 

"Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, she completely lost her balance and fell on his arms. He, unknowingly, twisted his foot and lost his balance as well, and he fell on the ground hard on his back. He winced out in pain but it bothered him. What bothered him more was the girl, miraculously, was on top of him! 

_God this is not happening. _He sat up and stared at her. _I didn't transform!_

"This is a dream." He murmured. But his words had done nothing on what he sees right now. There's no other evidence other than this. He was completely huggled by a girl whom he didn't know and yet, he didn't transform.

"What does this mean?" he asked himself. He glanced at Akito's grave. "Do you know something that I don't Akito-san?"

"Mmm…" the girl hummed in her sleep. He stared at her for quite a while. Then, he stood up with her in his arms and walked away from the burial grounds.

_This girl must be the secret of Jyunishi. _

_That's why we didn't transform._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ooh~!" Shigure cooed as he glanced on Yuki's room, where the mysterious girl was laid quietly on his bed. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Shut up and call Hatori." He said coldly.

"Who is she?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know… but she needs my help." He stared at the doorway, where two pairs of worried eyes stared him back. "What's wrong?"

"It's… very unusual of you…" Shigure wondered. "Are you okay?"

"CALL HATORI OR ANY DOCTOR!!!"

"Yes!" he replied quickly.

"Who did this to her?" Kagura approached the bed and looked at Yuki.

"I don't know… but there's something else that bothers me." His face became serious. "She called me Akito…"

"You looked like him, silly." The other Sohma giggled.

"That's not it. When she fell on me," he stopped and wondered. "I didn't transform."

Kagura stopped laughing and stared at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"She must be some kind of … a androgynous freak."

"I don't think so. It looks like she's more than that." He sat at the side of the bed and touched her forehead. "She's out of this world."

Just as he touched her, her body shone brightly and they were forced to back off.

"What's this light?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it came from that girl!" Yuki yelled as the light shone luminously. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, and so did the bruises and wounds on her body. They stared helplessly. What happened?

"Ahh…huh?" The girl sat up and sleepily stared at the shocked faces in front of her. "Ano… what happened?"

"Y-You're in my house…" Yuki answered.

"I see. You're the guy that I saw back at the forest and…" she examined her body closely. "Who… who touched me?"

"Uh… he did." Kagura pushed Yuki toward her, like he was some sort of sacrifice.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing else but," She stood up and knelt in front of the clan head. "your trust as my master."

"Nani?!" Kagura asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" the girl wondered and smiled. "I'm a goddess."

"NANI?!" the two shouted in front of her.

_This can't be. _Yuki wondered. _Why is a goddess bowing in front of me?_


	2. hidden persuasive love

"A Goddess?!" Shigure stood up from his seat and stared at the girl in front of him. "You came from heaven?"

"uh… if that's what you call our homeland, then yes." She replied.

"Wait, are you saying that we are suppose to believe you?" Kagura glared at her. "That you are actually a goddess that descended from heaven?"

"Yes, if it doesn't bother you." She smiled. 

"…this is crazy." Yuki muttered. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because you're Sohmas! We've been serving you for years!"

"Well, I haven't heard anything about gods roaming around earth…or even on my own backyard." Shigure wondered but turned to look and examine her. "But this is a marvelous discovery! I can't wait to write it---"

"NO!" she yelled at him. "You're the novelist, Shigure Sohma, right?"

"Yes and… am I really that famous?"

"Listen, once the world knows that an immortal came to earth, I'm doomed." She explained. "I need to 'blend in' with mortals for a while until I finish my mission."

"What mission?"

"Eh, well you see…" she bit her lip. "I wasn't really allowed to tell. Demo, I can grant wishes."

"Wishes…?" Kagura's eyes sparkled in delight. "You mean, wishes, like something that I want."

"Yes, but it's allowed only if you really _desperately_ need it." She said heavenly. "Like it's the most greatest desires of your hearts… and I can only grant at least one per Jyunishi Sohma."

"Ooh~! Amazing…" Shigure's thoughts became wild. "What to wish for? Women… women… women…"

Yuki kick his back. "You're a sex maniac."

"Remember, only one wish." The girl reminded. "If one of you haven't wished yet, then I'll stay until you made up your mind."

"OOH~!" Shigure smiled happily yet mysteriously. "SO that means, even after 70 years and we haven't decided what to wish for, you'll still stay with us?"

"Yes, but remember, I'm a goddess and I'm immortal. My age doesn't increase... and yours do."

"Amazing. This is so exciting!" Kagura clapped her hands. "I don't know what to wish for…"

"Take your time, then."

"Hey, goddess." Yuki called. "Why did you bow in front of me earlier?"

"Ne?" she looked at him. "You're the Sohma clan head right? Then I'm yours to command."

"What?! That can't be right!" Shigure shouted. "Yuki will use you as a sex slave!"

"SHIGURE!!!"

The goddess laughed happily. "No, in any way, I won't get pregnant."

"Really… so that means---"

"SHIGURE!"

Oe, Yuki. I was just joking!" the novelist laughed. 

"Ne, so that must mean that you'll be staying here for a long time, since it's really hard to decide what to wish for." Kagura smiled. "What favor can we do in return?"

The goddess thought for a while and wondered. "Back in my homeland, they call me Celeste, meaning _heavenly, _or it came from celestial. But now." She said. "I hope you can come up with a name for me, if you don't mind."

"What's wrong with Celeste?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it won't fit in." she smiled. "please, can you name me?"

"Don't worry, Shigure is here to the rescue!" he dashed back to his office and went back towards them carrying a book. "Here, this is a name book. Pick any name you want."

"I want to but, you said you're going to pick a name for me." She answered politely.

"Here's a name!" Kagura stood up. "_Alta Gracia_"

There was a heavy silence in the air. "Ne… we're in Japan, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Oe, what's going on?" Kyou walked towards the room and his eyes caught the mysterious girl. "Who brought her here?"

"Yuki." Shigure hissed.

"That's… somewhat unusual, nezumi." He grinned.

"Yeah, he brought home a goddess." Kagura giggled.

"That's some kind of---wait a second," the neko looked at the girl. "you're…"

"Yes, I'm goddess." She replied.

"Don't start anything now." The clan head glared.

"What's wrong? I'm just going to ask a special boost or aura to defeat you."

"You can wish for it." Shigure giggled.

"Really?"

"Don't even try…" Yuki warned his cousin.

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight me?" the neko laughed. "Okay, since I'm being fair, I won't wish for it. Cmon, fight me, Yuki. I would always like to fight a clan leader, except Akito, of course."

"Eh?" the goddess looked at Shigure. "What are they…"

"Ne, leave them alone. It always happens… and it ceases eventually."

"Alright, I'm in a much better mood now." Yuki loosened some buttons of his shirt and grinned at his cousin. "As a reminder, don't bore me, baka neko."

"I won't, nezumi, I just learned a new move from sensei last week. And I'm going to use it as a deathblow on you!" he charged at Yuki. But, in the nick of time, Kagura stood in front of them to stop the fight.

"Ok, there's always a peacemaker."

"Gure-san, this is not right…" the goddess whispered. She clamped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. "His temper's building… and… oh no…"

"What?" the novelist asked worriedly.

"Move aside, Kagura!" Kyou ordered but his cousin resisted.

"I won't. Please stop this!" she begged. "You need some rest!"

"I already HAD my rest. Now MOVE!" he yelled.

"NO!"

"Please… stop them, Gure-san." The goddess asked. "Before he even---"

"I had enough of you! You are a great hindrance in my life!" Kyou yelled at Kagura, who was helplessly staring back at him. "I wish you're dead!"

"NO!" the goddess cried. "You didn't---"

"I wish you're not here, that you'll vanish or disappear or haven't been born yet!"

Kagura stood there and sighed loudly. After a few moments, a white blinded them. The goddess kept on crying as the light eventually disappeared, along with Kagura.

"What happened?" Gure asked. "Hey, are you okay?"

"He…asked… an illegal wish…" she looked up. "A cursed wish…"

"Where's Kagura?" Yuki asked. "Where did you take her, goddess?"

"Your cousin just wished a cursed wish." She explained. "It always happens and even I can't stop it. It's wish that is released with our anger, even if it isn't the heart's desire. That's why… I can't stop it from happening."

"Where is she?!" Yuki asked again. "Where did she go?"

"He wished for her to disappear. She didn't go anywhere." She said sadly. "She plainly… doesn't exist anymore."

"… it's her fault!" Kyou stood up. He tried to maintain his tough appearance but his voice was shaking. "She made me wish that!"

"Sometimes, this wishes happen and there's no one else to blame but the one who wished it to happen." She said.

"Darn…" Kyou hissed.

"Then, are there any ways to reverse it?" Gure asked.

"There is a way… but it costs a wish." She decided. "It's either the wisher or the clan head who can bring her back with just one wish."

"Then I wish her to be back." Yuki said quickly.

"Words can't bring her back easily, master." She explained. "Words can never bring back a life."

"But what can we wish for?" Kyou asked.

"It's a choice that you should make…"

"Look, I'm your master," Yuki pointed. "And now, I order you to bring my cousin back!"

She looked at him sadly and she shook her head. "Even I can't wish my own life back."

"You have a life?" Gure asked her.

"Yes. Once I complete my mission, I could wish for my life back. But if I don't…" she looked away. "As long as you say the words plainly, it isn't enough to bring her back."

"What do you want us to do? Kneel and chant like those Buddhists?" Kyou yelled.

"It isn't like that. I told you, I only grant wishes with the greatest desires. It is when you truly want it with all your heart." She explained.

"Kyou, you're the only one who can do that." Gure looked at him.

" No way! Kagura? With all my heart? You got to be kidding me!" He ran out of the house and to the forest.

"Is there any deadline or something?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing at all. But once it exceeds her age then…"

"I understand." He said. "She'll 'die' waiting for us to wish her back."

"Why don't you do it?" the goddess asked Yuki.

"I can't. I have some other things in mind to wish for." He explained. "Besides, only Kyou gets to know her a lot better than anyone of us."

"I see…" she sighed and giggled at the same time.

"Ne?" Shigure wondered.

"Of course… I would do something for a backup…" she smiled mysteriously.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kyou sat sleepily under a huge tree. He wasted all the energy he had in running away… from that goddess.

"It's HER fault." He pointed. "If that goddess didn't appear, it would be just a plain cursing. But still, she's right. There's no other else to blame but me…"

"That's right." An agreeing voice was heard. Kyou stood up and found the goddess standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your wish." She replied calmly.

"Why can't you wait back at the house?"

"Because I'm running out of patience." 

"Why? This isn't your problem." He replied coldly. She sat beside him and smiled.

"You do cared for her."

"A little… in fact, I'm a bit worried also." He said. "I wonder if she's alright."

"You would never say that a person is alright if that person doesn't exist anymore." She reminded.

"I wish she's here." He muttered.

"It's not enough." She whispered.

He cupped his face. "Please reconsider that."

"I can't."

"I would really want her back." He muttered. "I don't even know how I can wish her back because I don't really love her."

"But she loves you, right?" she asked.

"I know." He smiled. "She usually runs over me and kept on yelling, 'where have you been?' or 'I missed you' or even 'why did you left me?'. And the only thing I could say to her was 'shut up, baka.'" He wondered and his face saddened. "That was a very rude thing to say but… I don't even know what to say to her."

"You should cherish people like her." The goddess smiled at him. "You may not show her your deepest form of gratitude, but you can smile at her once in a while. They say a smile is worth a thousand words of praise."

Kyou grinned at her. "Do you usually tell this to the people you know?"

"Yeah… and they always follow it." She pointed. "Unless…"

"Ok… I'll try it again." He took a deep breath and gazed at her eyes. "I wish that… she would be here… so that I could show her…"

"…continue…" she replied.

"So… that I could show her… how much I cared for her," he ended. "despite that I always say her those harsh inevitable words." He stared at her, waiting for a reply. "Is that okay?"

"Um… say the 'L' word." She giggled.

He stood up surprisingly. "NO! I won't say it. I will do and say anything other than that 'L' word." He glared.

"Suit yourself." She looked away teasingly. He kicked the tree behind him and pouted.

"Okay. I… love her. I want her back. I wish she was here." He quickly said. The goddess smiled at him. 

"Your wish is my command." She giggled. "KAGURA-SAN!"

All of the sudden, Kagura fell from the tree and landed on Kyou. "KYOU-KUUUUN! You do love me!!!"

"No, it's a misunderstanding!"

"I heard you say it! You love me! You really do!!!" she yelled happily. "I'm so happy that my wish came true!"

"You… wished?"

"Yes! My greatest desire was to hear you say, 'I love you' and…" she looked at the goddess. "Someone told me that it can come true unless I act out."

"Act out on what?" the neko asked.

"You've been set up, baka neko." Yuki appeared behind the tree. 

"NEZUMI!! What are you---what do you---this is not----" he was startled until Kagura kissed him lightly.

"Kyou-kun, please tell me." She gazed at him. "You really meant that, right?"

Kyou glanced at the goddess. "It's worth a wish." She replied.

He looked at Kagura. "I can't promise you anything but…" he grinned. "I'll try to be easy on you."

"YEY!" she hugged him tightly. "It's so romantic! My wish came true!"

"I can't believe I wasted my wish because of this." The neko murmured.

Kagura looked at him angrily. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" She ruthlessly tortured him again. "YOU JUST HAD YOUR WISH! YOU SHOULD USE IT WELL! YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE EASY ON ME!"

"I didn't promise anything, remember?" he reminded.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

The goddess laughed. "You really have cousins that are worth living with."

"Yeah," Yuki smiled. "You already granted two wishes on one day."

"I could grant all of your wishes in an hour." She giggled. "The sooner, the better."

"I… guess you're right." He looked at her. "Tohru…"

"Eh?" the goddess looked at her master. "What?"

"Tohru…" he repeated. "That will be your name from now on. Honda Tohru…"

"Honda Tohru. I like it!" she smiled. 

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it came from a smart man like you." She said.

"Thanks…" he whispered

"Thank you…" she smiled back at him. He felt a sudden chill running down on his spine. Her smile made him feel different. It made him feel more secure.

"Is it alright if I call you Yuki-kun?" she asked. "I don't think it's nice to call you 'nezumi' like Kyou-kun does."

He laughed at her. "Call me in whatever name you wish. As long as you stay near me, I won't deny your request."

Her face saddened once she heard that phrase. _I heard that from someone before…_

_He looked at me with those pale eyes and said the same phrase. "I won't let anyone touch you. I won't let anyone get near you or see you. I want you to be with me. As long as you stay near me, I won't deny your request… except freedom…."_

_And he looked like Yuki…_

"Honda-san?" Yuki looked at her worriedly. "Did I say something that…"

She got back to her senses as she noticed him staring at her. "Ne, I guess I need some rest."

"I didn't know that Gods rest." He pointed.

"Ne, that's me! Always different!" she replied happily. He held her hand and walked her back to the house.

Somehow, her mind was pre-occupied by the sudden flashback after Yuki said that encouraging phrase. 

And the last words made her worry once more… despite that she haven't heard that for so many years now. 

_Anything.. except freedom._

_I hope Yuki-kun's never like him. _she thought to herself. _I would get my freedom soon…_

  
  



	3. once met

"Anybody home?" Hatori called as he took off his coat and welcomed himself inside Shigure's house that day. He loosened his tie and noticed that it was unusual for the novelist's house to be this quiet, since Kyou, Yuki and Kagura kept the house alive and boisterous.

"Eh?" Shigure walked out his office and glanced at the door. "Tori! It's nice for you to visit! What do you want? Coffee? Water? Tea?"

The doctor raised his hand to silence his cousin. "I'm here because of the 'emergency' that you said on my phone." He explained. "So… where is it?"

"Huh? Oh yes," Gure laughed. "It turned out that she was fine---"

"Did you touch her?"

"Eh? No…" he grinned. "Not yet…"

"Gure…"

"I mean it. She's perfectly fine!" the novelist walked towards his cousin and patted his shoulder. "It turned out that it was… uh… a false alarm." 

Hatori dropped his suitcase and pushed him in a corner. "Where is she?"

"What are you planning to do? Rape me?" he cried. 

"Shut up." He pressed. "I traveled 500 miles and missed my important _personal_ appointments just to witness this 'emergency'. And all that you could say to me right now is that it's a false alarm?!"

"Hey, I didn't know that she was a goddess!"

"A what?"

"A goddess!" Shigure repeated. "You know, an immortal being from heaven."

"Really?" Hatori asked. He didn't look alarmed or surprise. _Maybe it's her again._

"Yes. She looked so elegant! I wonder how will Aya react once he sees her."

"Does she looked like about 16 years old, has an innocent look and has a long brown hair?" the doctor asked. Shigure looked at him, both surprised and doubting.

"You guessed it right!" he said happily. "High school girls are so pretty, aren't they?"

"You never change, Gure-san." He believed. "Remember this, she's a goddess, not another girl to seduce and to play with."

"Tori, you are so worried about me!" he laughed.

"No I'm not. I didn't want Celeste to be seduce by a hopeless jerk like you." Hatori said. The novelist looked at him, now seriously. 

"I haven't mentioned her name." He thought. "How do you know---"

"We're back!!!" Kagura shouted as she came in, dragging Kyou behind her. "Oh, Hi, Tori-san. What brings you here?"

"Some emergency." He answered.

"Ne, he's here to visit Yuki's new friend." Shigure smiled. 

"Really? Oh yeah, Shigure, she has a new name already." She mentioned happily. "Honda Tohru."

"Tohru?" he repeated.

"Yes, nezumi himself gave the name." Kyou murmured.

After a few moments, Yuki stepped inside the house with Tohru behind him. She stopped and held back her breath once she saw Hatori looking at her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

_I was right, _Hatori thought as he stared at her. _It's her… and she still looked the same…_

_I thought I would never see him again but…_, Tohru thought.

"How are you, Celeste?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Tori-san." She answered.

"You guys know each other?" Shigure said surprisingly. "Hatori, I never knew that you are interested in---"

"What bring you back here?" Hatori said quickly, completely ignoring Shigure. She looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Another mission."

"I see."

"How is she?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Kana-san." She smiled.

"Huh?" his face saddened. "You were right all along. She deserved a life… without me."

"I see." She replied.

"So did you get what you want?" Hatori asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um… I've been expecting, demo, I haven't got it yet." She answered.

"I see."

"What kind of conversation is this?!" Kyou blurted. "We don't even know what you're talking about?!"

"How did you know him?" Yuki asked.

"Um… we were old friends." Tohru answered. "We met… some time before."

"Like you descended some time before?" Kagura asked. "For a completely new different mission?"

"You can say it something like that." Hatori grinned. "I have to go now." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she reached out to grab his hand. "Please stay for a while."

"No, I don't need to." He reasoned out. "I need to manage some paper work back at the office. Maybe I can talk with you sometime."

"That would be nice." 

Hatori reached for his suitcase and walked away. "Oh, yeah," he turned around. "Watch out when Shigure's with you. Who know what he can do to women like you."

"Don't worry, Tori-san! I'll take care of her!" Shigure shouted as the doctor walked away. Yuki stared at the smiling goddess. He had never seen her this happy. _Who was he in her life?_

"He seems pretty happy to see you." Kagura glanced at Tohru, who was slightly blushing.

"Ne, we haven't met in years." She replied. "I guess we got 'bound by destiny'."

"Bound with destiny?" Shigure wondered. "Tohru-san, you just gave me an impressive idea!" He rushed back to his office. "Finally, Mit-chan will praise me for this."

"Eh?" Tohru asked confusedly.

"That's okay. He's just excited once he had an idea." Kyou replied. "Tohru, why don't we go out sometime?"

"Kyou…"

"Kagura-san, I meant exploring the city." Kyou corrected quickly. "She can't stay here forever. I mean it."

"That's not a bad idea, neko-san." Yuki nodded. "What do you say?"

"Um, I love to but…" she shook her head. "I can't. I was ordered to stay away from large crowds."

"Who's your master here?" Yuki grinned.

"No, I mean, you are but…it's…well, somebody's after me." She blurted out. "That's why I was wounded and stranded in the forest. I don't know the reason but… he wants me dead."

"Really? If that's the case then, we'll protect you." Kyou said determinedly. 

"We don't know what 'he' looks like." Kagura pointed.

"But still, baka neko is right." Yuki smiled at Tohru. "We'll protect her. She did a lot for us already, especially to Kagura---"

"---and Kyou---!" she whispered happily.

"---Shut up." He murmured.

"---so we have to do something to help her in return." He finished his statement. "Unless, of course, it's against the goddess' wish."

"Ano, Yuki-kun, I haven't done much _yet_ but I don't want you all to get involved---"

"We don't really want to but you're in the Sohma's property and… we should take responsibility on whatever circumstances that will happen." Kyou answered proudly.

"I think I heard that somewhere when Yuki---" Kagura began.

"Shut up." He cut off.

"We would really like to help, Honda-san, as long as you're comfortable living here with us, despite that we can't serve that much to a goddess like you---"

"Yuki-kun, remember, as long as I'm here on earth, I shouldn't be called and addressed as _goddess._" She implied calmly. "That's why you picked a name for me. That way, I should be treated as an equal, like the others do."

"But still, the truth remains that you're immortal." He reminded.

"I know but… who will find out about that?" she asked mysteriously.

"Okay, but remember, we're willing to help not because we're under your command but we're your friends, get it?" Kyou asked. 

"Hai!"

"And as long as you'll stay," Yuki continued. "We're happy to welcome you in the family, Honda-san."

She smiled at them and nodded happily. She now lives in the family of Sohmas.

But still, she didn't trust them completely, especially her own master.

_He really talks like him, even if he has a happy and encouraging smile on his face. Demo, I should not give in completely. _She thought as she stared at them, _There will come a time that he will ask a cursed wish,,, like their former clan head did._

_Akito-san, I hope you though Yuki how to care for other people, not only for selfish engraving acts, but to gain their trust and friendship---_

"Ahh!" Tohru slightly screamed once she felt arms hugging her. It was Shigure and he hugged her from behind.

"I---didn't--- transform!!!" he yelled happily. He jumped constantly, and his arms that wrapped her waist forced her to jump with him.

"Gure-san, let her go!" Yuki ordered.

"Why? This is the best day of my life!!!" he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Hug me, Tohru-san!"

"Uh… ok…" she hugged him lightly, but Shigure reached out and pulled her close to him, hugging him even tighter.

"Oh My GOD!!!"

"Shh!" Tohru whispered sternly. "Second commandment, Shigure!"

"I don't care! I didn't transform!!! HAHAHA~!" he laughed histerically.

All of them, even Tohru, sweatdropped. "Gure-san, you can't hug me all day."

"Oh yes I can."

"Let go of Honda-san, jerk!" Yuki roared.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuki stared at the ceiling that night. He glanced at his watch. _1:00 am, _he read silently. He wasn't that very sleepy but still, his mind went blank and tired so he was forced to rest. But his eyes weren't so remained awake.

He remembered that instance when Hatori met Tohru for the first time. _No, it wasn't the first time. _He thought, _Tohru looked and talked to him like their old friends. I've never seen her so happy before._

_And Tori-san… he sounded quite different today. He used to be stern and cold. But now, he looked calm and friendly, and he talked kindly to Tohru, like he knew her sometime ago. They even discussed something that we don't know._

_Something's going on… and there's something they haven't mentioned to the rest of the Sohmas… unless---_

"Yuki-kun." There was a whisper. He sat up and saw Tohru kneeling in front of him.

"Ne, Honda-san, you shouldn't kneel at me."

"I got used to it…" she replied.

"By whom?"

"…Yuki-kun," she began, ignoring the question. "How did Akito die?"

He was startled by the question. "Have you met him, Honda-san?"

"…yes, since I met Tori-san as well." 

"I see." He looked away. "He died because of some sickness. Also, the Jyunishi curse causes him to weaken. The body couldn't handle the burden so… it gave up…"

"I see…" she whispered. "Goodnight then, Yuki-kun." She turned to leave.

"Wait…" he stood up and walked towards her. "You haven't answered my question yet."

She stood there but didn't look at him, not even a glance. She was too scared to his reaction.

"Tell me the name of the master by whom you always kneeled and worship, despite that you're a goddess." He said. She took a deep breath and whispered quickly.

"Sohma Akito."

After that, she quickly opened the door and left. Yuki stood there, both surprised and confused. _Akito was her past master but… she left it all hanging._

_Why does she bow in front of a frail person like him?_


	4. Jealousy

"Ohayo!!!" Tohru greeted the Sohmas next day. They were all quiet once they saw a complete and mouth-watering meal in front of them. 

Tohru placed a huge bowl of rice in the middle and clapped in amusement. "Please, sit down and eat."

"Tohru-kun, you know how to cook?" Kagura asked, completely focused on the food.

"Yeah, but I haven't cooked for a while so… I decided to cook something." She smiled.

"Ah, Tohru-san, you just made my tummy happy. At last I won't endure the pain of eating those…weird… tasteless cooking---"

"Don't push it." Yuki snapped.

"Please, eat up while I clean the kitchen for a while." She bowed and walked away.

"Why won't you join us, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Ne, goddesses never eat, remember?" she blinked. "It's alright, Yuki-kun."

"Aah…" Shigure breathed deep as he shoved a huge amount of rice on his mouth. "The rice tastes good too!"

"Shigure…"

"I'm not saying anything, Yuki." He cooed.

"Mind if I join in?" Hatori came in and saw his cousins digging in the food on the table. "It looks like this is last day of your life."

"C'mon, Tori-san!" Kagura waved. "There's no occasion but it's enough for all."

"Ohayo, Tori-san," Tohru peeked from the kitchen.

"Has Shigure touched you?" The doctor asked quickly.

"Well… he did…"

Shigure met an evil glare from Hatori. "It's not that erotic." He chuckled.

"But once you did…"

"Why are you like this?" Yuki blurted out. He stared at Hatori and he stared back. "You always butt in and kept on protecting her."

"She's my friend---"

"You sounded like you're MORE than friends."

"Please no fighting." The goddess reminded hurriedly. Both men calmed themselves down and finished the meal.

"Ne, Tohru-san, are you sure you don't want some?" Shigure yelled.

"No thank you." She went out of the kitchen and went towards the door. "I'll go out for a while."

"No." Yuki quickly ordered. All of them stared at him.

"Yuki?"

"I'm not allowing you to go." He murmured. "I want you to stay here with me."

Hatori almost dropped his bowl when he heard that. He glanced at Tohru, who was shaking. _This is not happening again…He did the same thing to her and…_

"I won't be long, Yuki-kun."

"Stay." He ordered sternly.

Hatori stood up and went towards her. "Let's go, Celeste."

"But---"

"Where are taking her?!" Yuki asked fiercely.

"According to Shigure, you found her wounded in the forest." He explained. "I need to investigate about this. She might have an internal infection."

"She's a goddess." The clan head pointed.

"Who are you to judge her?" the doctor implied. "I'm a doctor and _older_ than you. Unless you wanted to see her suffer, I would like to give her the best treatment."

"Mind if I come along?" Kagura asked.

"I don't mind." He took Tohru's hand and nodded. "Let's go then." They left the house and Kagura tagged along. The novelist looked at his cousin, who was seriously staring at his unfinished meal.

"Are you going to save some for Kyou?" he asked.

"He can take mine." Yuki whispered. "I lost my appetite."

"Yuki, it's not what you think." Shigure began. "Hatori met her when he was on your age, and she had a hard time with Akito. He was the one who kept on protecting her from him."

"What are trying to tell me?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're acting like him!" Shigure roared. "You're acting like Akito!"

"So what if I do? There's nothing I can do." He smirked. "I was raised under his care and I do what he taught me: to be heartless."

"Then how come you understood her and believed her on who she really is? Lust? Greed? I don't think so." The novelist stood up and stared at his cousin. "You cared for her. You know that." He left the room silently.

Yuki glanced at the nearby window. _He's right. I do care for her. _He thought, _I just got carried away earlier… and she looked at bit frightened when I ordered her not to go. Was I a bit harsh on her? Or maybe Akito is far more evil than me?_

She said that her last master was Akito-san. What did he do to her back then that made her scared?

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_"Akito-san---"_

_"Don't move." _

_He tossed away her clothes and laid her on the futon. She was shivering as the cold wind rushed inside the room. He sat up and undressed himself._

_"Please---"_

_"Be quiet." _

_She obediently nodded as he pushed aside his clothes cuddled beside her. She stared at him in the eye. He looked handsome on the outside but---_

_"Don't do anything that will disappoint me, Celeste." He warned. "I want this night to be special. I want to make sure that it will go as smoothly as possible, understand."_

_"I don't know---"_

_"I'm your master and you should do what I have to say." He said sternly._

_"But I'm not really allowed to---"_

_"Then let heaven curse us both." He kissed her roughly on the lips. She tried to push him away but, even though she was a goddess, he was too strong for her._

_And so… she had nothing to do but to follow his order…_

"Tohru…" she looked up and opened her eyes. Kagura sighed as she gazed upon her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What---where are we?" Tohru sat up slowly.

"After we got out of the forest, you collapsed." She explained. "I was worried but Hatori wasn't. He said it's some sort of 'down feeling' inside you. So he carried you here, in his office."

"I see."

"You're awake?" Hatori went inside the room. "Or Kagura woke you up?"

"Hatori!"

"Kagura-san, can I talk to him for a while?" the goddess requested. Kagura nodded and left the room. "Tori-san---"

"First and foremost, are you scared of my cousin?" he asked calmly.

"Ano… it's not that but…" she looked away. "He sounded friendly and he's so nice to me but… what he said earlier was quite different." She looked at him. "I'm not scared of him _but_ I'm scared of what he's going to do."

"I see." He responded.

"What do you think, Tori-san?" she looked at him worriedly. "Do you think he'll act the same thing Akito did to me?"

"Celeste, I know my cousin and I know he's smart enough to do such _thing_." He replied. "I trusted him to be a great head, not to use you for some selfish _unthinkable_ acts. Akito was just so desperate that he did that to you without thinking."

"I dreamt about it." She said truthfully. "The same thing…"

"Let Akito rest in peace, Celeste. He maybe deserved the punishment that arrived to him but in his eyes, he was purely confused." He smiled. "I'm sure Yuki has his reasons why he did that. I trust him to be just but friendly."

"Okay,"

"Are you sure that you're okay? Do you feel any pain at all?"

"Nothing Tori-san," she smiled. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I'll ask Kagura to walk you home. But now," he laid his hand on her head. "I want you to rest. It's a doctor's advice, so you should follow it."

"I will…" she laid back again and let Hatori kiss her forehead. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you still call me Celeste?" 

"It brings back _happy_ memories." He smiled. "But if you don't like it, I'll just call you Tohru."

"Any name will be fine." She replied.

"Okay, Tohru." He stood up and left the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

That afternoon, Tohru arrived at the house and was greeted by the Sohmas once more. But Yuki wasn't there. _Perhaps he's trying to avoid me_, she wondered.

After eating dinner, Tohru washed the dishes and went towards her room. She sat on her bed and wondered about…plainly nothing until she heard a knock on the door.

"Tohru?"

"Come in, Yuki-kun."

Yuki entered her room and sat beside her. "I'm… sorry about what happened earlier. I got carried away."

"I understand" she replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She giggled. "I think you have a thousand questions to ask me."

"You're right. And I just can't shrink it all in one question." He laughed. "I tried hard but…"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow." She replied. "Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Can I even ask even one question?"

"Go ahead." She said willingly. "I'm an open book."

"Did you love Akito?" he asked. Tohru slightly jumped after he heard that question. Finally, she calmed down and answered it.

"Even if I loved him, he would never love me back." 

"So you do love him?" he asked once more.

She let out a heavy sigh. "He moved my heart… but it's not love." She smiled. "I'll tell you tomorrow everything I know about Akito-san and Tori-san, back then when you were not there."

"Okay…" he whispered but somehow, he would want to know it now but he still have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

*******

SO that means you have to wait until the next chapter! LOL~! It won't be long! I had it all in mind!!!


	5. Flashback part 1: Akito

_"Who are you?" a voice rang in the room. The girl bowed lowly, ignoring the arrogant gaze of the Sohma._

_"Ne, my name is Celeste. I'm a goddess." She said slowly. "I'm here… to keep you company… _

_The boy grinned and knelt beside her. "Learn to bow and obey obediently, ne?"_

_"Yes, anything." She replied._

_"Sohma Akito." He whispered. "That's my name. You can call me in any name you want, but make sure it's not insulting." He said sternly._

_"Of course, master." She was shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know why, but her master has some sort of aura around him, causing her to be afraid, to be in fear until---_

_"Celeste, you don't have to be afraid." He laid his hands on her shoulders and rubbed it rhythmically. "As long as you obey, I won't hurt you."_

_She looked up at him. He was smiling at her. So charming, she thought. She smiled back at him and he let out a soft chuckle._

_"I'm happy that you came." He said softly. "I never had a friend as beautiful and heavenly as you."_

_She gazed at him. He sounded nice and friendly. But the rumors she heard back at her homeland was different._

_She was sent in a mission: to restore the bright and carefree Akito Sohma. He was said to be dangerous and cold. But she noticed something. Here she was in front of him, who was friendly and welcoming. He was so warm on her and his smile can move a thousand hearts. What's wrong with him? Why are her fellow gods and goddesses disgust him?_

_"Stay here" A stranger carried Akito inside the room. He sat still as he stared back at his own father. "Don't move! I'll be back for you. Stay here and I'll be back!" Then he closed the door._

_"Akito-san." She called. He turned and saw the goddess staring at him, sadly. "What happened?"_

_Akito quickly went towards her and hugged her. "I'm scared, Celeste."_

_"What?"_

_"Those people… are after my parents." He whispered. "They are so many and most of them are Sohmas." He looked at her. "Sohmas… my own relatives… they wanted to…"_

_"Hush, Akito-san, it'll be over soon. Don't worry." She brushed his hair lightly and patted him on the back. "Your parents didn't do anything wrong. They're just jealous."_

_"How can you be so sure?!" he yelled at her. "How come you know that they will be okay?!"_

_"Because I'm a goddess." She smiled. "Trust me. God understands your parents. They will be blessed and this problem will be solved. As long as you trust them and God, it'll be fine."_

_He stared at her and was speechless. Slowly, he hugged her again. "Don't leave me, Celeste."_

_"Of course, master, I won't." she whispered. "Hush now, Akito-san. We'll wait patiently for them."_

_To her surprise, he heard him whispered. "I wish none of this happened."_

_She smiled at him secretly. "Your wish is my command." She thought._

_"Celeste! Celeste!" Akito ran towards her. He was on his college years now . "My father won the lottery! He said we'll move to a much brighter place! We're finally going to migrate to Japan!"_

_The goddess smiled weakly at him. "I see. That's why you are so happy."_

_"Yes, thank you so much!" he knelt beside her. "Ever since my first wish granted, and the other Sohmas suddenly became friendly at us, I knew that we could have a better life."_

_He hugged her tightly. "Celeste, I couldn't be this happy if you weren't here with me."_

_"I just granted your wish." She chuckled. "It's not a bother."_

_"But you've done so much for us." He looked at her. "I don't know if this is enough but---" he leaned forward and kissed her hungrily._

_She responded to his kiss, until he broke it. "Is it your first time to kiss a mortal?"_

_"Yes." She laughed and blushed in front of him._

_"Stay with me."_

_"Ne?" _

_He gazed at her. "Please stay with me. I'll show you a new world beyond this house. Let me guide you. Please stay." _

_She smiled. "I'm here to keep you company, master." She replied. "I would never leave you, unless it's really important."_

_"Yes."_

_"But I can't stay with you forever."_

_"I understand." He nodded. "You still need to go back to your homeland, right?"_

_"Yes, master." She replied._

_"Celeste," he cupped her face. "We've been friends fro so many years. Why do you need to call me that?"_

_"But, you said that---"_

_"Ne, that was a long time ago. I was cold and my heart was closed but," he smiled at her. "You opened and moved it, Celeste, that's why I'm happy that you came in my life."_

_"Thank you---"_

_"Please call me in my name." He whispered._

_"Hai, Akito-san." She whispered back. "Thank you."_

_"DO you love me, Celeste?" he asked suddenly. "Will you learn to love me?"_

_"Hai, I love you, Akito-san," Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled. "And you taught me to love you but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"Ano… would you promise me… after all this… after you obtain your normal life that you wanted…" she whispered slowly. "Would you promise me to give me my freedom?"_

_He stared at her for a while and smiled. "Hai, since you've done so much, I'll give you your freedom but you're still free to live with me… to come back to me."_

_"Hai! I promise I'll return once I get back from my homeland, Akito-san!"_

_It was so perfect. And they loved each other, despite that she was forbidden to, until---_

_"Akito-san," a doctor whispered. "Your mother…is dying."_

_"No!" he yelled. "She can't die! She's strong!"_

_"I know but she had an incurable disease and… I had nothing to do. Gomenasai, Akito-san." Then he left._

_"A-Akito…" a whisper was heard. Akito went towards his mother, who was laid down on the futon._

_"Mother…" _

_"Akito, listen to me." She whispered. "It may be hard for you… but take Celeste and go back to our home. Go on---"_

_"But those Sohmas will pick on me again!" he said. "I don't have friends there. Here, I have good education, good neighbors, and friends and I have a great home! We can stay here! We don't have to go back to that miserable life, mother!"_

_"Once I die, Akito, you're father planned to marry another girl and they will fly towards Paris, leaving you behind."_

_"Why?" Akito asked angrily. "Doesn't he love me???"_

_"The Sohmas are after us because… because of you." The lady replied. "They believed that you were cursed and they will bring bad luck to the clan. But I never believed them. You are just different, Akito."_

_"Mother."_

_"Don't be fooled by their words. You're just special, plainly different from others. You stand independently and can live despite of the hardships they gave you." She smiled weakly. "Promise me Akito, if you will stay here. Promise me that you'll go on. Don't turn back and look at them. Just go on."_

_"Yes mother."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I promise, mother."_

_Akito sat on the floor one day. He was thinking so deeply for the past few days. He at first can't promise his mother that he should move on. He was seeking for something. Revenge?_

_He grinned. "Revenge, it is." He whispered evily._

_"Akito-san!" Celeste called. He looked at and saw her wearing a ring of flowers on her hair and was carrying a bouquet. "Do I look beautiful?" she asked happily._

_He gazed at her. Somehow, his spirit rose and he felt a happy feeling when he looked at her. He stood up and went towards her. "You're not beautiful"_

_"Eh?" she asked confusedly._

_He cupped her faced and smiled. "You're magnificent." Then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She dropped the flowers and kissed him back fully._

_He broke the kiss and stared at her. "Gomenasai, Celeste."_

_"What?"_

_"I have to do this."_

_"Please don't!" she hugged him tightly. "Your mother told you… and you promised…."_

_"Hush, Celeste." He said sternly. "Please understand. I have to do this."_

_"I can't…. I can't stop you." She kneeled weakly in front of him. "But nothing will happen when you revenge. It won't bring back your mother's life. It won't call your dad from Paris to come home."_

_"But still this is the only way to satisfy me." He said. "Please stay here… while I meet my enemies in person."_

_"Akito-san!" she reached out to grab his hand. He looked at her and smiled._

_"Once this is over… everything will back the way it was. I promise, Celeste. I'll be back." Then he left her._

_"Akito-san, I'm a goddess." She whispered. "I know what will happen next. The cogs of fate have turned already and even I… even I can't stop you…"_

_Days later, Akito appeared on the front door of his house. He was back… but he was weak. Blood covered his body and he struggled inside, until his eyes caught a glance of his love one._

_"AKITO-SAN!" Celeste approached him hastily. "Daijobu?!"_

_"Celeste…" he whispered as he collapsed on her arms. "I…I'm done…"_

_"Don't speak." She hugged him. "It's over now. You'll be fine…"_

_"I killed them all, Celeste." His eyes searched for a reaction on her face. "I showed them no mercy. They pleaded but I ignored. They're all dead, Celeste."_

_"Akito…"_

_"We'll be fine, as I promised." He smiled. "We'll be able to start a new life from here."_

_"Akito-san…" she hugged him even tighter. This is not what I'm hoping for, she thought, Akito-san, you just don' t know what you've become._

_"Make me immortal."_

_"WHAT?!" she moved away from him._

_"Celeste, please grant my wish." He asked. "Make me more powerful than anybody else. This way, I'll lead the Sohma clan and they will all bow down to me."_

_"Akito-san…" she whispered. Her lips were trembling and her body was shaking. The aura hits her again. "I…"_

_He grinned at her. "Don't you love me, Celeste?"_

_"Of course I do… it's just that…" she looked away. "Being an immortal being… can take you somewhere far more than evil."_

_"Then that means you ARE evil"_

_"No! What I meant is---"_

_"Celeste." He whispered huskily. "I need power. Please grant me that."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"How can I protect somebody if I'm weak?!" he yelled._

_"You're not weak!" she replied. "You just think you are weak."_

_"It doesn't make sense." He stood up. "Are you telling me that you won't grant my wish? Even if I'm your master?"_

_She sat still, ignoring his gaze. They started again from the beginning but this isn't the way it should be. "I… I will grant your wish, master."_

_"Very well." He grinned evilly. "Make me immortal."_

_"…as you wish…" she raised her hands and great light from the heavens shone and…_

_Years later, Sohma Akito became the clan head of the Sohmas. Despite that he wanted to lead his fellow relatives in the right way, what he does was wrong._

_And he himself was filled with greed, as he had a goddess with her, whom became his slave._

_"Akito-san---"_

_"Don't move." _

_He tossed away her clothes and laid her on the futon. She was shivering as the cold wind rushed inside the room. He sat up and undressed himself._

_"Please---"_

_"Be quiet." _

_She obediently nodded as he pushed aside his clothes cuddled beside her. She stared at him in the eye. He looked handsome on the outside but---_

_"Don't do anything that will disappoint me, Celeste." He warned. "I want this night to be special. I want to make sure that it will go as smoothly as possible, understand."_

_"I don't know---"_

_"I'm your master and you should do what I have to say." He said sternly._

_"But I'm not really allowed to---"_

_"Then let heaven curse us both." He kissed her roughly on the lips. She tried to push him away but, even though she was a goddess, he was too strong for her._

_And so… she had nothing to do but to follow his order…_

_"I made my decision." He stood in front of her the next day. "I won't let you go now, Celeste."_

_"What… You mean…"_

_"Yes," he knelt beside her. "I won't give you your freedom."_

_She looked at him sadly. Soon after, tears fell from her eyes. "But---"_

_"Celeste," he hugged her persuasively. "I can't let you go now. I love you."_

_"But… if you love somebody, you have to let them go, right?"_

_He laughed. "I don't believe such saying."_

_"Akito-san."_

_"I'll make sure you'll live here with me forever, Celeste. I won't let you go."_

_"But…"_

_"Please understand." He looked at her sternly. "I want you to be with me, so that I won't die. As long as you're here, I'll be powerful, more powerful than the gods and goddesses you talked about when I was a child."_

_"But, I need to go back to my homeland…" she cried. "You can't keep me here forever!"_

_"Oh yes I can." He hugged her even tighter. "I would give you anything to make you stay. Love, money… anything, just tell me."_

_"Akito-san…"_

_"I won't let anyone touch you. I won't let anyone get near you or see you. I want you to be with me. As long as you stay near me, I won't deny your request… except freedom…." He whispered huskily. "Anything but freedom, Celeste. Please stay."_

_"Demo…"_

_"Shh…" he whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her. She didn't kiss him back. She was so unhappy and her body was so weak against him._

_All that she wanted at first was to be with him. And there is she is. He loved her and she loved him._

_Now she wanted her freedom… but he won't let her go anymore._

_He moved her heart once… but his heart remained the same._

_It still remained as cold as ice._

_And he's eyes moved the people's hearts to darkness._

_"You hear me, Celeste?"_

_"Yes, I do…"_

_"Also I want you to grant me a wish. Don't deny it no matter what."_

_She looked helplessly at him and nodded weakly. "Anything, master."_

_He chuckled once he heard that. "I want to curse the Sohma clan."_

_"What?"_

_"There need a punishment." He grinned. "I want… a Jyunishi curse. A curse that would make them avoid the other people, so that they will remain in darkness like I do." _

_"…"_

_"They must not be loved or love outsiders… especially women. Once they get hugged, they'll transform…" he laughed evily. "It's perfect!" he looked at her. "Grant me that wish, Celeste :To curse the Sohma clan with Jyunishi animals!"_

_"… as you wish then…" she whispered as she bowed lowly against her master._

_*************_

Wow that's the end of the chapter. I know, there's a little Akito-Tohru moment there. But that was the past, ne? 

This will be a two-part flashback. Maybe on the second part, there will be a Hatoru moment. LOL~! 

Note: This was the "next day" I was talking about. Tohru was already telling Yuki the life of Akito here. Okay? See you in the next chappie!!!


	6. Flashback part 2: Hatori

_Since then, she was locked up inside the main house and wasn't allowed to look out or even answer a call. All she could do was to roam around the house, doing nothing but to drag the shackles that she was forced to wear. She wandered aimlessly. She had nothing to do now. Whenever Akito was asleep, she stared at the birds who chirped near him. _

_"Why are they so happy to be with him?" she wondered. She was happy to be with him, but he changed. He's not the Akito she used to know._

_"Hmm?" she heard a voice near her. She glanced at her side and saw a young man, wearing glasses and a very formal suit standing near her. _

_"Who are you?" he asked her._

_"Um, Celeste." She bowed low. "I'm… Akito's servant."_

_With that answer, he laughed softly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked._

_"You should persuade yourself in that kind of answer." He said. "He may control your life, but never your dignity."_

_"I guess so…"_

_"Don't guess." He replied. "You should be sure. Be proud to say yes. Go on and say it."_

_"Ah…" she tried to but she was too scared that Akito might hear her or their conversation._

_"I see." He whispered and went towards her. "You're a goddess, right?"_

_She made a quick nod and left him on the hall._

_He was so good to her. She looked back to see him but, to her surprise, he was right there in front of her. He grinned and, as quickly as he can, grabbed her on the waist and bent down to kiss her lightly. _

_He pulled back and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you Celeste." He walked away and she remained speechless._

_He just kissed her but he wasn't worried of the consequences. She smiled at him, knowing that she won't be bored inside the house._

_"Stand up!" Akito commanded. Celeste remained on her position helplessly. He already hurt her too much. "Why won't you grant me my wish?!"_

_She couldn't reply because of her wounds on her chest. He grabbed her hand angrily and slapped her on the face. "TELL ME! All I wanted was the money of the Sohmas! Why won't you get me my wish?!"_

_She cried silently as he stared at her. He let her go and sighed. "I'm disappointed, Celeste, you know what I do when I'm disappointed." Then he left the room._

_"Akito-san…" she whispered before she lost consciousness._

_She woke up and a comfy bed. She noticed that it was nearly dawn and her shackles are gone. She tried to sit up but arms came and prevented her._

_"Please." A man whispered. "Don't move. You need rest."_

_She looked at him. He was the man he met a few days ago. "You…"_

_"Yes, I heard Akito screaming in his room and…" he smiled. "You needed some help so…"_

_"Why?" she asked as her hands shivered in his touch._

_"I pity you." He answered. "You haven't seen the outer world yet."_

_"True…"_

_"By the way, my name is Sohma Hatori." He whispered. "I'm the family doctor."_

_"I see."_

_"Please rest. Akito will probably wake up by noon. You have enough time to rest." He suggested. "That's a doctor's advice, so follow it."_

_"Yes."_

_He smiled at her. "May I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure." She answered._

_"I couldn't help overhearing but why didn't you grant his wish?" he asked. "I mean, you granted his wishes other than money or material things. Why is that?"_

_"Um, you see, there is rule wherein when you ask for a material thing," she explained. "Something happens. I don't know what but I'm expecting it to be the worst."_

_"I see. You're worried because he might---"_

_"Please don't say it." She looked away. "I would be happy if he stays alive."_

_"Look, I heard that you two were so close back then, until his wish of being immortal was granted." He gazed at her. "You still loved him despite that he sees you as his slave."_

_"I don't know why but, I have a feeling that he still has hope." She smiled. "I still can change him for the better. I know it."_

_"Then may the goddess of luck smile on you."_

_"Ne, I don't need her." She giggled._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I," she declared. "Celeste, am the daughter of the goddess of luck."_

_But I'm a bit of unlucky myself, she thought._

_Hatori and Celeste became good friends. They used to spend time with each other in his office, usually when Akito is asleep or busy. That was until…_

_"Ohayo!" A cheerful smile greeted her. She turned around and saw a girl looking at her._

_"Ohayo…" Celeste greeted. "Ne, my name is Celeste. What's yours?"_

_"Kana." The girl replied._

_"Kana? I heard that name before…" she wondered. "Ano, you're the new assistant of Tori-san!"_

_She blushed. "Hai, I didn't know that he talks about me."_

_"He usually does and with you around, he said that he could finish his work better." The goddess smiled at her. "He was thankful that you're there for him."_

_"He is?" Kana looked at her confusedly. "But… he hardly looks at me."_

_"Hardly?"_

_"Yes, he's too busy with his work or reading his newspaper. He never…" she frowned. "He never smiled at me…"_

_"Really?" That sounded pretty unbelievable for her. Hatori always smiles whenever she is around but for Kana…_

_"Ohayo, Tori-san."_

_"Celeste." He stood up and smiled. "Come in." _

_Celeste let herself in and looked seriously at him. "How's work?" she asked._

_"Harder everyday but I'm fine." He replied calmly. "Do you want something to drink? DO you need anything?"_

_"Tori-san, why are you smiling?"_

_"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you."_

_"But," she said calmly. "You're happy that Kana is here with you, helping you with your work. Why aren't you smiling at her?"_

_He sat there in silence. "So, you came here for that question?"_

_She nodded slowly. "I wanted to know why."_

_"Celeste, I had this curse, remember. I was forced to be alone, to be independent in a crowd. Despite that I'm happy for her, I couldn't just let out what I really feel." He explained. "I'm happy for her, really, but I might be this close to her and…" _

_"I understand. No outsider must know about the curse, right?" _

_"Right." He ended the conversation._

_Celeste turned around to leave when he stood up and held her hand. "Is she mad at me?" he asked._

_"You haven't done anything wrong." She replied. "But you have a choice, Tori-san. You can't close your heart forever."_

_"Arigato, Celeste."_

_"Eh?" she looked at Kana. "What did I do?"_

_"He's a bit friendly towards me now." She replied. "And guess what, he's inviting me out for lunch."_

_"That's so romantic!" the goddess clapped her hands._

_"It is…" she whispered._

_"Celeste! Celeste!" a voice rang on the hallway. The goddess looked up and saw Kana running towards her. _

_"What? What is it?" she asked._

_"Tori-sensei… he…" Kana was out of words and was shaking. Celeste quickly went towards his office and…_

_"I just hugged him and…" Kana pointed at the seahorse on the floor. "There…"_

_"Tori-san!" Celeste quickly went towards it and picked it up gently._

_"Tori-san?" Kana repeated. "That's Tori-sensei?"_

_"No time to explain Kana!" she yelled. "Get some water quick!"_

_"Water? WATER?!" Kana ran around panicking. "Which does seahorse need, sea water or fresh water?!"_

_While Hatori was resting, Celeste told Kana everything…_

_"I see…" she wondered. "He had a curse…"_

_"It's not deadly but…it keeps him distant to outsiders." _

_"But, how come when he hugs you," she pointed. "he doesn't transform."_

_"Ah, Gomen, I missed that part, see…" Celeste smiled. "I'm a goddess."_

_"You WHAT?!" Kana stood up from her seat._

_"Don't scream." A hand reached out and tugged Kana's sleeve, which made her turn around. "Akito might hear…"_

_"Tori-sensei!" she cried. She almost hugged him but she remembered the curse. "Gomenasai, I didn't know… about the curse…"_

_"It's not your fault." He replied. "If this curse didn't exist in the first place, I would have been friendlier and warmer than I am now."_

_"Don't blame yourself, sensei." She smiled. "I like you the way you are."_

_He blushed for a while, then he said, "Now you know about the curse, you disgust me as your friend---"_

_"Shh…" she lightly played with his hair. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I was scared at first, but I understand." She explained softly. "I wanted to help you. I don't want you to be distant or ignore me in any way, ok?"_

_He looked at her silently as she continued. "I'm the only outsider who knew about the curse so… I may be the only one who understands. Please, sensei, let me stay here with you. Let me continue my career."_

_He smiled at her sweetly. "I guess I can't do anything to stop you---" he stopped and was surprised once Kana bent down to kiss him in the forehead. _

_"I won't leave you now, sensei, since I already knew your true color." She whispered._

_All he and Celeste could do was to smile calmly in satisfaction._

_"Sensei, you still owe me a lunch." She whispered once more._

_"No I don't."_

_"Ne?" she looked at him surprisingly._

_He grinned at her. "I owe you a date."_

_*******_

Ahh, it's not yet over, but soon. The next chapter has some finishing touches for it. Please review! 


	7. Final Flashback: Goodbyes

Tohru filled her cup with tea for the third time. She looked at Yuki, who was partly relieved and partly confused. "I hope I'm not boring you."

Yuki snapped out from his senseless ideas in mind, for he tried to recall everything the goddess told him so far. "No, I'm really interested on the story." he said quickly. "It's so interesting… that it's hard to believe."

Tohru chuckled softly. "Ne, I don't really expect you to believe demo, it's the truth. Akito was really good at first, but he became immortal and…"

"SO you must have a hard time with him."

"Usually, yes." She replied sadly. "But Hatori-san was there to cheer me up and… Kana-san also. But still, they also had a hard time with Akito… especially Kana-san…"

"Can I join you guys?" Kagura peeked inside the room and went in. Kyou and Shigure followed her after.

"Ne, tell us what happens next." Shigure said excitingly.

"Ok, but I think you know what happens next." She smiled.

"I don't care! Just on with the story!" Kyou yelled.

"Keep quiet!" Yuki ordered. "I had enough peace until you guys came in!"

Tohru laughed at the arguing Sohmas. "Okay…"

_Celeste once again wandered around the house one day and she caught a sight near Hatori's room. It was him and Kana kissing each other hungrily and passionately. She giggled when she saw Kana almost lost her balance as she tried to catch up the doctor's movements. Hatori cornered her, broke the kiss and buried his face on the crook of her neck._

_Kana gasped for air as his hands wandered her sides. "Tori…" she whispered._

_"Kana…" he hissed as he kissed her neck and smelling her scent._

_Innocently as possible, the goddess walked towards them quietly. They were too 'busy' to notice her. Until, "Ahem!" Celeste called for their attention._

_Hatori quickly stood up and turned towards her. "C-Celeste…"_

_"O-Ohayo…" Kana stuttered and was blushing furiously._

_"Hello…" she replied. "Ne, if you're going to do **that**, do it in a private place." She giggled._

_"Sorry…" They laughed as well. "See you later, Celeste." Hatori grinned as he opened the door, dragged Kana in playfully and closed it behind him._

_"Love…" Celeste whispered. "But still, I feel there's something wrong…"_

_Without her knowing, Akito spied on them earlier. He grinned evilly and walked away, back to the shadows._

_The goddess silently sat in front of Hatori on his office. Kana was busy on her desk while the doctor was reading the morning papers. It took him a while before he noticed her. "Eh?" he asked confusedly. "Do you need something, Celeste?"_

_"Is there something that I don't know?" she asked happily. "I felt it last night and… um, I predicted that something 'happy' happened. Can you tell me?"_

_Kana blushed furiously and Hatori chuckled. "What do you mean?"_

_"What's with the ring?" she pointed Kana's finger. She quickly hid it but it was too late._

_"Kana, dear, we need to tell her." He said. She sighed as she stood up and walked towards him._

_"Ano, Celeste, there's something we've been planning for a few days now…" Kana began._

_"That's why I'm here, right?" Celeste smiled._

_"We're planning to get married, Celeste." He said quickly._

_She should be happy for them but instead, her face saddened. "Marry?"_

_"Yes, but we need Akito's permission and---"_

_"Please," she stood up quickly. "You shouldn't!"_

_"Shouldn't what?" Kana asked. "Shouldn't get married or shouldn't tell Akito?"_

_"BOTH!"_

_"CELESTE!" Hatori stood up and shot a sharp look at her. "It's our decision---"_

_"Something will happen, Tori-san! Something worse than dying!" the goddess cried out. "And you won't be the one affected. She will!" _

_"There's nothing you can do anymore, Celeste." He explained. "We're planning to tell him tonight."_

_"Please don't…"_

_"Stay away from it, Celeste." He said sternly._

_"No." That was Akito's quick response. Celeste remained motionless beside him while Hatori and Kana almost fell off from their seats when they heard his reply. "There will be no wedding." He said sternly._

_"But---"_

_"DO you want me to wish for it, Tori-san?" he asked. "Remember, a goddess is just beside me. She will grant any wish that I want." _

_"Please reconsider." The doctor asked._

_"No." Akito looked at Kana. "I still have patience and I can control it so you're still free to go."_

_"You can't keep him here forever!" Kana stood up from her seat. _

_"Kana-san---"_

_"Please let him go!" Kana yelled at him._

_"SILENCE!" Akito rose from his seat and stretched out his hand. "I had enough of this. I let you go every time I see you flirt around my doctor! Not to be jealous, but you have the nerve to be this close to him!"_

_"Akito… Kana…" Hatori stared at them. _

_"Then, you decided to keep him here forever? You're just scared that…" Kana took a deep breath and spilled out everything. "… that he would leave and never come back! Despite that you're immortal, you're still weak! You can't go on when you don't have a doctor or even… Celeste! You refused to give her freedom because you will be helpless once she leaves you!!!"_

_"ENOUGH!!!" Akito yelled once more. "I had enough and heard enough! You are not worthy to be his wife! You're not ready to face the challenges to have a husband who transforms whenever you hug him!"_

_"I don't care if he transforms into something!" she cried out. "I love him and he doesn't have to hide anything from me. I would accept everything just for him. If he needs me then I'll be there. I know I can't hug him but this won't be the obstacle between us. I love him, Akito-san… and I would do anything just to marry him…"_

_"Kana…" Hatori whispered. He was out of words after what she said. _

_She kneeled again in front of the Sohma clan head. "Please… give us your permission to marry…."_

_"No…" was Akito's answer._

_"But---"_

_"That was a good speech but… no, there will be wedding." Akito said sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes…" Kana whispered_

_"Yes, Akito-san…" Hatori agreed persuadingly._

_"And…" Akito smiled evilly. "Just to make sure there will be no secret weddings or anything…" he turned around to face Celeste. "I need to do and fix something **permanently**"_

_Hatori looked up and saw Akito caressing the goddess' cheek._

_"Celeste, dear," he whispered. "Grant me this wish…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"NO!" Hatori stood up and grabbed Akito's hand. "Please don't do anything to her!"_

_"I want this girl, Kana…" he began. "… to die in front of me."_

_"No!" the doctor yelled again. "Please, Celeste, don't…"_

_"I can't stop him." Celeste whispered sadly._

_"DO IT!" Akito yelled and laughed. "I want to see it. I want to see her suffer and beg… just like the rest of those pathetic Sohmas who tried to kill my family, Celeste."_

_"Yes… master…"_

_"DO it!" he commanded lastly. Before their very eyes, Kana began to wrap her arms around her and screamed in pain._

_"KANA!" Hatori stood up and went towards her. "Kana, please hang on!"_

_"Tori…" she whispered as she struggled towards him. "This pain…. It hurts…."_

_"Kana!" He hugged her tightly. "Please…"_

_She began to shake uncontrollably. Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face on his chest. "Help…"_

_Hatori hugged her even tighter as he heard Akito laughing in amusement. "It's amazing!" he cried out. "It's the same thing… same scenario that had happened… they screamed and struggled as the pain kill them eventually."_

_"No…" Hatori whispered. After a few moments, Kana stopped moving and her grasp loosened as she made one last look at him and smiled. "I love you…" then she laid there… her life was taken away._

Tohru stopped as she saw Kagura crying. "Ne, I thought you heard that story already…" the goddess whispered.

"I know but…" Kagura wiped a tear. "I just couldn't help it… I mean… they're so close…"

"I know… and I witnessed their love. I admit that they were good together but Akito had nothing in mind but greed and jealousy."

"You heard that Yuki?" Shigure eyed his cousin. 

"Shut up."

"I thought Kana lived," Kyou began. "But did not live to tell the tale."

"Yes, that's what happened next…." Tohru said sadly.

"Hatori-san…" Celeste whispered as she entered his room. She saw him kneeling beside a futon, where the late Kana was laid. Despite that she's dead, he held her hand like she was sick.

_"Celeste… I should have listened---"_

_"Regrets always come in the end, Hatori-san." She knelt beside him. "Don't make Kana cry for you."_

_"But still, I was… so stupid that I loved her."_

_"Don't regret that." She replied. "You loved her because you do. And she loved you the same. It's already done. Please let her go…"_

_"I… can't… Celeste." He leaned on her shoulder. "I loved her. She captured my heart and never let it go. That's why I love her. She's… the only one."_

_Celeste looked at her friend. He was moved deeply from what has happened. She realized that as the time goes by, he will be looking frail and will be missing her so much… so…_

_"There is a way, Tori-san." She whispered suddenly._

_Hatori sat up and looked at his immortal friend. "A way?" he asked. "You mean, she can still live?"_

_"Yes. I talked to my mother about this and, it's going to be a hard one, demo…" She explained. "I can grant you a wish."_

_"Really then---" he began._

_"Wait! I have to remind you something!" she whispered. "Akito is my master and he can wish over and over again just to kill her. And I can only grant **one** wish from you. You have the disadvantage but it's better that seeing you so down."_

_"I see." He thought seriously. "What to wish for…"_

_"Akito is only angry at Kana because she wants to marry you." She explained. "But when she doesn't… Akito won't hurt her…"_

_"I got it." He looked at Celeste. "I know what I want."_

_"Then go ahead and wish it away." Celeste smiled happily. I'm glad I could help him, she thought._

_He looked at her seriously and said, "I wish that she would come back alive…" he stopped. "…but her memories should be erased."_

_He watched as her face saddened. "Erased?" the goddess asked. "But, that would mean…. Like you haven't met her at all!"_

_"That's right." He replied. "She must not get involved or even meet me. That's the only way to keep her alive and away from him."_

_"But… you can just wish that she would go to Hawaii or Canada and… have a life there!"_

_"But she can come back here and… Akito had his ways of getting information." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Celeste, thank you for giving me this opportunity to wish for her life back. She doesn't need to die. I know what I'm doing… and I'm not regretting it."_

_"But… she will never see you again. She won't have those feelings for you."_

_"I know but… deep in my heart, I will still love her, just as you love Akito." He whispered. "She might forget about me but I won't forget about her. Who knows? I might meet her someday."_

_"Hatori-san…"_

_"Celeste, please grant it for me…" he whispered_

_She looked down on the floor, ignoring his stare. "Yes, Tori-san…"_

"What happened next?" Kagura asked.

"I'll continue that for you." Shigure said proudly. "Tori-kun made up an excuse that she was his patient and is under recovery. She stayed there for quite a while until her parent came and fetch her. No affectionate words were discussed between them but still, Tori loved her."

"Hai." Tohru sighed happily. "It's a happy but sad ending."

"Yes, but can I ask a question?" Gure looked at her. "I was there when Kana left the house. How come I didn't see you?"

"Eh? Well, it was nearly about time when you came or when Kana left." The goddess began.

"Tori-san…" Celeste whispered. It was late that night when she entered his room. It was nearly her time for her to ascend and… she wanted Hatori to be a witness. He approached her and hugged her tightly.

_"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You haven't told Akito about this yet."_

_"I don't need to." She replied. "If I do, he'll stop me and my guardians will kill him."_

_"I see. You still loved him no matter what."_

_"Hai." She whispered._

_"Are you going to return here?" he asked suddenly. She looked at him and smiled unsurely._

_"I don't know. I still need to do a lot of explanation why I overstayed here. That would take about a few years, I guess." She explained. "Demo, if my name is cleared, maybe they'll appoint me a new mission and descend once more."_

_"I'll be waiting for that…"_

_"So…you tried to steal my goddess, Tori-san." Akito appeared behind them. Celeste jumped from her place while Hatori stepped forward to protect her._

_"Leave her alone, Akito."_

_"Is that an order, Hatori?" the head cooed. "You're life ends here, Hatori!" He faced her and yelled. "Celeste, kill him now!"_

_This time, the goddess shook her head._

_"My fellow guardians are waiting for me, Akito. My duty ends here… and I failed my mission." She explained. "I no longer see you as my master anymore…"_

_"Celeste… you're leaving me?!"_

_"She made her decision." Hatori said sternly. "No matter how hard you try, she won't listen to your self-centered voice."_

_There was a great light before them. Akito tried to grab her but Hatori held him back. She slowly ascended and waved goodbye at them. "Take care of him for me, Hatori-san!" she yelled._

_"See again, Celeste!" he waved goodbye while Akito remained silent._

_After the light disappeared and everything returned to normal, Akito suddenly collapsed on the doctor's arms._

_"AKITO-SAN!!!"_

"So that explained a lot." Shigure said. "You weren't there when Kana left the poor doctor in pain. And also, Akito was sick and locked himself up in his room."

"Yes, and also, I was…er… suspended for a year and was forced to report about everything but… I skipped the immortal part." She smiled. "I don't want my mother to get in trouble for me."

"So when you left, Akito lost his immortality and became sick." Yuki repeated.

"Yes, that is…uh… 'heaven's curse'." She smiled.

"SO that ends it all."

"Yeah…" she sighed in relief.

"That was a good story, mistress."

They turned around and saw a girl about Tohru's age but has a greater height than her. She wore a long velvet cloak a plain blue robes inside. She had a long yellow hair and she had a crest of the sun on her chest. She looked surprised but eventually happy to see her.

"It was nice to see you safe, princess…"

They all stared at Tohru. "PRINCESS?!"


	8. Uotani Arisa aka sun guardian

"Now, THIS is weird." Shigure stared at both ladies. "Tohru-san, you haven't mentioned that you are a princess."

"I didn't." Tohru looked at him. "I… was a bit afraid of your reaction."

"But… a princess and goddess in one house?! That's amazing!" Kagura mentioned, jumping from her seat excitingly. "There are princesses in heaven???"

"Let me explain that for you." The mysterious woman stepped forward. "Mortals declare that somebody or something is divine once it ascends or descends from the sky or from above. Lately, when a woman 'descends', they call her a goddess." She explained. "As for princess Celeste, she did not descend. She was just teleported from her homeland which is not found here on your planet."

"SO she's not a goddess?" Yuki asked.

"No it's not like that. You can call her a goddess, since she's immortal. But still, you have to address her as princess---"

"That's not necessary." Tohru said quickly. "I'm… not in my homeland so… I don't have the authority to be called a princess."

"What is the name of this 'homeland'?" Kyou asked quickly and stared at the woman who came in. "AND, who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." The woman bowed lowly. "I am Mildred, third guardian of the sun and a company of the mistress. Since it's forbidden to address this name here on your planet, as ordered, you can call me Uotani Arisa."

"Ooh~! Uo-chan!" Tohru repeated happily.

"Yes, princess, and I was completely against this name but your mother herself researched about this… Japan and she gave me a name. She told me that I shouldn't forget it unless I'm here." She continued. 

"And, young man," she eyed Kyou. "We're not really allowed to utter the name of our beloved homeland. We believe that even mortals like you can invade it."

"Oh…" Kyou replied. "Can I ask you a favor? Don't call us mortals. It makes me think that you disgusts us as a low life creatures."

"Is that an order, _Mortal_?" Uotani asked.

"Never say that word again."

"Was that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"It's an order." The neko glared sternly.

"Do you know who I am? I am one of the most powerful sorceresses in the face of the universe. If it were my will, I would let the sun explode and engulf your precious planet!" she declared in a full loud voice. "You should bow before me and beg for forgiveness because of your abandoned mouth!"

"ABANDONED? _My mouth_?" Kyou smirked wildly. "I don't care if you're lady Cleopatra or the 50th descendant of Zeus. As long as you stand on the Sohma property, you are under the rules of the Sohma."

The sun goddess' eyes flared in anger. She clamped her hands together on her chest and formed flame energy. "I'll show you… you…." She was about to fire it when---

"_Counter!_" Tohru raised her hand and a small blue energy collided with the red one. It reacted for a while then it disappeared. All of them, especially the Sohmas, were out of words.

"First rule, _Mildred_." Tohru glared at the goddess. "Never use magic here on Earth. It's forbidden, if you don't mind."

"I'm… terribly sorry, princess---"

"Second, never address me as princess." She repeated. "We're here on Earth, not in our homeland. We should blend in as we are ordered to. We should be addressed as _equals_, like fellow human beings. You will call me Tohru, while I call you Uotani."

"Yes…Tohru." She found it hard to call her name but it's an order.

"Now… that settles it." Kagura said slowly. "Do you want some tea?"

"I… don't eat 'tea'." Uotani replied. 

"Of course not." Tohru chuckled softly. "You _drink_ tea. You should try some. It's so relaxing---"

"But I'm not here to relax, prin—Tohru." She corrected herself. "I'm here to fetch you."

"Fetch me?"

"Why?" Yuki quickly stood up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it's for her safety." She explained. "I believe that you've already heard that there's a criminal on the loose and it's after Tohru, right?"

"Yes, she mentioned that." Yuki replied. "But why now?"

"But it was address on the letter…" Uotani wondered. "Tohru, have you received a letter… a scroll from your mother?"

"No, not really. Why?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago, I met a young fellow who calls himself as a Sohma." The sun goddess explained. "I heard that you're living with the Sohmas so I told him to send this message to you."

"A week ago?" Kagura asked. "Strange… no postman went here."

"Did he wore a blue shirt and pants and was carrying a shoulder bag with lots of letters, like the usual postman wears?" Shigure asked.

"No. He wore something like black and his hair was white and black." She replied. "And he was staring at the map and mumbling, 'I know this place. I can't be lost.'"

All of the Sohmas sweatdropped and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Ne, it's just the description's quite familiar." Shigure replied. "I believe that the fellow you saw is definitely a Sohma."

"But when will he come? It's been a week already!"

"Don't worry. Haru-san can find this house after exactly a week." Yuki explained.

"Haru-san?" Tohru wondered. 

All of the sudden, the door opened and a guy came in. He wore exactly the same clothes that Uo explained: Black and he had a black and white hair. He was panting wildly and was holding a small scroll in his hand.

"YOU!" Uo stood up and glared at him. "Where have you been? It's been a week already? Haven't you noticed???"

"Sorry…" he muttered. 

"Welcome back, Haru-san." Yuki said. "Honda-san, this is Sohma Hatsuharu. Haru for short."

Haru stood up straight and bowed apologetically. "Hello, sorry if I'm a bit late. I was lost in the woods and---"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HER! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM YOURSELF TO BE LOST WHILE YOU ARE HOLDING A SACRED PARCHMENT!" Uotani roared angrily. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR---"

"Apology accepted." Tohru said quickly. "I understand and know you, Haru-san. You are the Sohma who had a… um… a bit poor sense of direction, am I right?"

"If there's less than worst, that's the best word to describe his sense of direction." Kyou muttered.

"What did you say?!" Haru asked.

"Also, I heard that there's a dark side of him." Tohru grinned. "Please don't start a fight here, okay?"

"Who is she?" Haru pointed Tohru. One by one, the Sohmas contributed the series of events that had happened, as well as Uotani. After everything was settled, Haru had a hard time thinking.

"Goddess?"

"Yes, that's right." Yuki nodded.

"And don't forget, princess." Kagura pointed. 

"I don't care about that. I like 'goddess' more." He stared at her. "And you… grant wishes."

"Yes I do." Tohru nodded. "But only one per Sohma."

"I see…" the cow muttered.

"Ahem…" Uo eyed him. "The scroll, _please?_"

"Oh yes. This lady wanted to give you this scroll." He handed it to Tohru. "Sorry if I was really late."

"Don't you even---"

"Apology accepted." Tohru said firmly. "Please forgive _Mildred_. She doesn't really know how to be hospitable."

"Princess---"

"Rule… number… two… _Mildred._" She eyed the guardian. Yuki stared at her. He had never seen her this angry. 

"Um…" Kagura began. "Can I read what is in the parchment?"

"Oh sure…" Tohru handed it to her.

"But---"

"Uo-chan!" she glared at her. "Mother won't mind."

"Thanks!" the boar happily opened the scroll. She started to read… but no words registered on her mind. "Ano…" she began.

"What is it?"

"I don't understand it…" she sweatdropped. "It looked familiar but…"

"Can you read what is written there?" Yuki asked.

Kagura nodded slowly and whispered:

_El criminal todavía está en el flojo. Muy pelogroso. Enviaré a guardas del sol y de la luna para protegele. _

**_No se olvide de usted misión. Permanzca lejos de las muchedubres como sea possible. _**

**_Te amo. De su madre._******

All of them were silent while Shigure laughed loudly. "I can't believe that you actually can read that _correctly_, Kagura!"

"Then, _genius_, what is it?" she asked angrily.

"That's Spanish!." He looked at Tohru. "Am I right?"

"If that's what you call out language then, yes." She smiled.

"I didn't know you took Spanish classes, Shigure." Yuki wondered.

"I didn't. Aya-san stumbled in a bookstore and found a Spanish porn magazine." He laughed. "We just researched every single word of the articles!"

"I see…" Kyou grinned.

"Here…" he took the scroll from Kagura. "Let me translate it for you."

**_The criminal is still on the loose. Very dangerous. I will send the sun and moon guardians to protect you._**

**_Don't forget your mission. Stay away from crowds as possible. _**

**_I love you. From your mother._**__

He looked at Tohru. "I hope I translate it right."

"It's not exactly it but… the point remains." She said sadly. "I still need to stay here."

"You heard that, _Uo._" Kyou eyed her. "She is here to stay."

"But…" the sun guardian began but grinned eventually. "Very well, I will leave Tohru under your care. Make sure she won't meet anyone that isn't a Sohma, understand?"

"Of course." Yuki nodded. "I'm her master and I will protect her."

"Master?" Uo stared at him, then at Tohru. "Is he…"

"Yes, Sohma Yuki…"

"I see… you're the stepson of Sohma Akito." She replied.

"Many people say that rubbish." He whispered. "I can never call him a father."

"I see. I hope you're right." She turned to leave. "Take care, then."

"Wait!" Tohru stood up. "Where are you going to stay?"

"Somewhere… I won't be far. If you need me, just call me…" she winked. "See you next time, Tohru…"

That night, Tohru stared at the scroll silently while Yuki sat beside her. "You miss your mom, right?"

"Of course. But I don't have a choice." She whispered. "I'll be overstaying again."

"I see. You're welcomed here." He replied. "If you need anything, just tell me." 

"Thank you…"

"I already decided." He said quickly.

Tohru stared at his eyes. "Ne?"

"I would like to grant you something that you've longed for." He smiled. "Your freedom."

Her spirits enlightened and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Really?"

"I can't promise but I'll try…since you've already done enough--"

He stopped talking when Tohru stretched out her arms and hugged him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried silently. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Yuki laid his arms on her back, pulling her closer. "It's nothing. But I have to wish for that after you finish your mission."

"Of course." She let him go but…

"Please don't." he said quickly.

"Ne?"

"This is the first time… that I hugged an outsider… a real woman." He whispered. "Please let me cherish this moment, if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind… Yuki-kun." She replied. She, too, love the feeling. She suddenly remembered Akito hugging her, the same way he did. He felt warm but Yuki was different. She felt that she was more secure with him, happier and the hug was pleasant. 

She felt that she was a human, and not a goddess, as she felt her strength left her. His grasp tightened and she fully leaned against him. She almost fell asleep in his arms until she felt his breath on a sensitive spot on her neck. She jumped from her place and he chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that,"

She didn't reply. _I wish he will do it again. _She thought dirtily.

"Ooh~! Lovebirds…" someone sang by the door. They quickly broke apart as Haru came in, grinning widely. "Don't act innocently, Yuki. I saw that, you lucky---"

"What do you want, Haru-san?" Tohru asked quickly. 

He shifted his jealous mood to a serious one. "Ne, I'm here to finish my statement a while ago."

"Go on."

"I would like to wish for something." He said.

"I cannot promise that your wish, or whatever it is, will remain permanent. I hope you remember Akito-san's situation a few years ago." She replied.

"I understand. I won't ask for an immortal life." He laughed. 

"Okay… then your wish is granted." She nodded quickly. "You may leave now."

Haru stood there motionlessly. "I… haven't told you my wish yet."

"I haven't told you what wishes can I grant." She explained. "The greatest desire are the ones calling out my name and I myself hears it. I understand what you wished for and the reason why you wanted 'it' to happen. You don't want to fail your friends anymore."

"You know, you're a great goddess… and a mind reader too!" the cow said happily. "I hope it'll work tomorrow."

"It will. Have faith, Haru-san."

"Thanks!" then he left the room.

Yuki looked at her surprisingly. "What did he wished for?"

"Never get lost again…" she whispered. "to have a better sense of direction…"

"I see…" Yuki smiled.

=============

Sorry if I was late in updating. I just had a busy weekend. 

  
  



	9. Yuki's mistake

Yuki woke up the next morning. He was too lazy to get up, despite that he already saw and realized that it was 9 in the morning. He used to be aggressive in mornings, always the early bird so that he prepare the meal early.

That was his life… until the goddess came along.

"She's so good in everything." He muttered. "She's more than a goddess. If she was a normal person, she would be here staying with us. Or maybe… I could adopt her. In that way, she won't have any other reasons to leave. She'll become a part of the family."

Family. The only word that struck his mind for a minute. He remembered what happened last night. He was hugging her so tightly… just like Akito on her stories. Or is it like him? 

And what he said to her, _I would like to grant you something that you've longed for. Your freedom. _

"At least I haven't promised it." He whispered.

But still, voices encircled around his mind.

First was Uotani…

_ "Very well, I will leave Tohru under your care. Make sure she won't meet anyone that isn't a Sohma, understand?"_

_"Of course." he nodded. "I'm her master and I will protect her."_

_"Master?" Uo stared at him, then at Tohru. "Is he…"_

_"Yes, Sohma Yuki…"_

_"I see… you're the stepson of Sohma Akito." She replied._

_"Many people say that rubbish." He whispered. "I can never call him a father."_

_"I see. I hope you're right."_

Next was Hatori… and he fully understood what the doctor was trying to say.

_"So did you get what you want?" Hatori asked. _She wanted her freedom…

_"Um… I've been expecting, demo, I haven't got it yet." She answered. _But Akito was too selfish…

_"I see."_

Lastly it was Shigure…

_"Yuki, it's not what you think." Shigure began. "Hatori met her when he was on your age, and she had a hard time with Akito. He was the one who kept on protecting her from him."_

_"What are trying to tell me?"_

_"What I'm trying to say is that you're acting like him!" Shigure roared. "You're acting like Akito!"_

_"So what if I do? There's nothing I can do." He smirked. "I was raised under his care and I do what he taught me: to be heartless."_

_"Then how come you understood her and believed her on who she really is? Lust? Greed? I don't think so." The novelist stood up and stared at his cousin. "You cared for her. You know that." He left the room silently._

He hoped so much that Shigure was wrong. Tohru is a goddess and he did not _own _her in the first place. But what he was thinking… 

Was he really thinking like Akito?

"I'll try, Tohru…" he whispered to himself. "I'll try not to be like him. You're not a thing to play with. You're a human… and I…."

"KYOU-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"

Yuki sat up as Kagura stormed inside his room. She scanned the room, then stared at him. "Have you seen Kyou?"

"I've been here the whole morning." He answered coldly. "Have you checked the roof?"

"Yes, I checked everywhere…" she cried. "… and also, Tohru's not here---"

After hearing that, Yuki stood up and walked out of his room. "Where did she go? Did she leave a note? Did she mentioned where she was going?" he yelled.

"No…" Kagura replied. 

"Damn… where is she?" he muttered. 

"Why are you so worried all of the sudden?" she asked. "You worry more about her than Kyou!"

"She's a girl!"

"He's your cousin!"

"He can defend himself!"

"She's a goddess!"

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. "I'm her master and I should know where she is going! Remember the sun guardian?! She told me that I should look after her!"

"So you're worried because somebody might get her and steal her away from you?! Is that it?"

Yuki took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I don't want to lose her…"

"You're becoming greedy, Yuki…" Kagura placed her hand on his shoulder. "…just like Akito---"

"Never compare him to me!" he said firmly.

"We're home!!!" he heard somebody yell. He went down the stairs and saw Tohru and Haru coming in.

"Thanks for helping me in the groceries, Haru-san." She said happily.

"No worries. It's the only thing I could do in return after you grant me my wish." He replied.

Yuki furiously went towards them. "Where were you?!"

"I just went out to buy some food." She answered. "We ran out of supplies---"

"You weren't allowed to go anywhere without my permission!" he said firmly. "You should have told me!"

"But I though you were asleep---"

"Even so, you weren't allowed, _Tohru._" He glared at her.

"Whoa…." Haru raised his hands. "Please no fighting here."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun…I just… don't know…" she said in between sobs. All them were silent, but Yuki was still angry.

"It's not enough, Tohru. You could have been killed." He muttered. "What if I lose you? What would I do?"

"You won't lose me, silly." She giggled. "I'm not going to die. I'm immortal---"

"What if someone _stole_ you? Taken you away? Forced you to live with another person?!" He stared at her angrily, like he was going to melt her. "I won't let anybody take you away from me!"

"But if somebody really took me away, I would come back here… come back to you…" she replied calmly. "You're my master…"

"Of course, I am. And you should obey me." He said. "You shouldn't deny any of my request, understand?"

Tohru looked at her hands instead of him. She was terribly shaking and her body becomes unstable. Several flashbacks came to her mind, which reminded her of Akito's cruel words towards her. 

She felt herself collapsing but arms came and supported her. She looked around and saw Shigure hugging her. "Ne, Tohru-san, did you lose weight?" he asked. "You're a lot lighter than before."

"Let her go, pervert." Yuki replied sternly. But Shigure ignored his cousin.

"Maybe you need some fresh air, ne?" the novelist smiled. "Why don't you come with me?"

"LET HER GO!" Yuki grabbed his cousin's shoulder. "SHE'S MINE!"

Tohru almost jumped from her place when she heard that. _Just like Akito…just like him… _she thought over and over again.

Shigure hugged her closer to him. "Ne, we're just going to take a walk, ok?" he smiled mysteriously. He looked at Tohru. "Where do you want to go?"

She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He grinned at her but she remained silent. 

"You're not taking her anywhere, Gure." Yuki warned. "She should stay here with me and with NO ONE ELSE!"

"My dear cousin Yuki," he faced him seriously. "Four words: _you – don't – own – her."_ Then he shifted his mood quickly. "Let's go, Honda-san!"

"Hai…" she whispered. Then they walked away. Yuki remained in his place for quite a long moment until Kagura whispered. "What were you thinking?"

"Huh?" he looked at her. "I was doing my job."

"I haven't heard the whole story but," Haru walked towards him. "I felt that she was scared when you said that. It sounded strange, just like Akito."

"Don't compare him to----"

"It's over Yuki." Kagura said sadly. "You just scared her again, reminded her about Akito."

That afternoon, Shigure came back alone. He was humming the song from Avril Lavigne when Yuki went towards him. "Where is she?"

"With somebody." He quickly said.

"I'm not joking, Gure-san." Yuki stared at him, but he knew there's only one person whom Tohru wanted to go when she's lonely: Hatori. "I want to know where she is."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Spill it."

"She's with a person who cares for her and respects her." the novelist began. "Someone who treats her warmly and sees her as a human being, not a goddess, and a friend, not a thing to own." He smiled persuasively. "For short, she's with---"

Just then, the phone rang. Yuki went towards it and picked it up. "Sohma's residence." He said.

"I want to speak with Shigure, please." A voice answered.

"Hatori!" Yuki was partly surprised to hear him. Hatori usually calls in the morning but…

"Yuki, I want to speak with Shigure," he answered coldly.

"Where is she?" the nezumi asked. "I know she's with you. Is she alright?"

"I did not call to talk to you, Yuki. Where's Shigure?"

"How long will you be keeping her? Are you going to steal her away from me, Tori, like you did from Akito?" he asked angrily. The doctor sighed loudly on the phone.

"I'm surprised that you've grown just like him. If I knew better, I wouldn't let you be the clan head. You're just repeating the same situation that Akito encountered." Hatori explained coldly but calmly. "He found her, cares for her and eventually uses her, like she's nothing to you, like she's _something_ to dispose soon enough."

"Hatori, you're thinking---"

"For your information, I'm not here to steal her. She came to me crying and told everything to me. I had no other thoughts in mind but to keep her away from you for a while, just for her to breath deeply and think about the situation you two had gotten into. It was her will to say yes to my suggestion." He explained once more but this time, in a much higher tone.

"I want to speak to her." Yuki requested.

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow her to speak to anyone whom I think will yell at her again." The doctor said firmly. "I thought you were different, Yuki, that you would bring hope from the curse Akito gave to us. But I was wrong. You were there to follow his footsteps, to continue Akito's goal: to place Sohmas in darkness, away from the world."

Yuki tried to say something but the words that Hatori used was a bit harsh. He couldn't reply at him. All he could think about right now was her.

"She's afraid of you, Yuki." The doctor said finally. "She's afraid on what words you're going to use next. She doesn't want to get hurt anymore. She doesn't want to cry."

"I… understand."

"All you could do now is wait, Yuki. It's her choice to come back to you or not." Hatori whispered. "Women always cry when they get hurt, you know that."

"Yes I do…" Yuki replied. "But I don't know… what I said was…."

"I know Akito taught you to close your heart but you have a choice, Yuki." Hatori explained again. "Please, put Shigure on the line. I would like to talk to him."


	10. Back to where she belongs

Yuki stared at his cousin as Shigure placed all of Tohru's belongings on paper bags, as Hatori ordered him to. "Do we have to do this? Do we have to let him?" Yuki asked.

"I have no choice, Yuki." He said as carried the bags downstairs. "Maybe Hatori was right. She needs time to calm down after that… thing you did."

Yuki kept his silence. He knew that he was the one that should be blamed. But he didn't really know what he was doing, like he was possessed or something.

"I might meet Tohru." Shigure whispered. "Do you want to say something to her?"

The nezumi looked away. "Nothing… take care, I guess…"

It had been a week since Tohru left Shigure's residence. Their house became quiet and peaceful while she was gone. But there was one person who was a bit uncomfortable of the new atmosphere around him.

"You don't look so good." Kagura touched her cousin's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"He's just acting that way because he misses Tohru very much." Kyou cooed.

"Shut up, Baka neko."

"But you do miss her, right, Yuki?" the boar asked but he looked away. 

"I… don't know."

"If you want to call her, then just do it." Haru pointed the phone. "It's just a phone call away."

"Ne, I don't think our beloved Yuki just wanted to hear her voice." Shigure sipped from his cup and looked at his cousin. "I think he wants more…"

The nezumi grinned at the inu. "I had no idea on what you are saying but…" he stood up, "I'll visit her."

"That's the spirit!" Kagura said happily.

"Where is she?" Yuki asked furiously for the third time as he stood firmly in front of Hatori in his office that day. The doctor seemed to ignore him and continued to read his daily papers and some of his paperwork. 

"Well, where is she?!" His eyes flared as he noticed that his cousin was ignoring him. "I want to know where she is!"

"What's wrong of not telling?" the doctor asked coldly. "I want Celeste to be peaceful."

"You already gave her enough peace."

"What do you know, Yuki? Have you seen her when she came to me? Have you seen her cry?" Hatori asked him. "I'm afraid not. Once you do, you'll understand why I'm acting this way. I don't want her to cry anymore."

"I just want to see her… even if I'm not allowed to speak." Yuki pleaded. "Please, I just want to see if she's doing fine---"

"Fine?" Hatori smirked. "Tell me Yuki. Why would I separate Celeste from you when she's _fine_ with _you_? I just did that for her to calm down."

"Do you think you could keep her away from me forever? I'm her master, for goodness' sake!"

"Yes you are, but that doesn't mean that you going to keep her inside your world forever." The doctor explained. "If you do, it brings back memories… cruel memories for her. And besides, to remind you, she's here for a mission and not to be ordered by some master. You're just there to guide her, not to play her around, understood?"

"Yes, I know." Yuki replied. "I don't know what you're up to but I want Tohru back at my house---"

"_Your_ house?"

"Shigure's house." Yuki corrected himself. 

"Are you ordering me, Yuki?" he asked.

"Maybe not." The nezumi looked away. "I… just want her back… just to tell her that I'm sorry."

"Yuki, she's afraid of you… afraid on what you're going to say next." He reminded once more. "Do you expect that she'll be _happy_ to see you?"

He thought for a moment and grinned at the doctor. "There's no harm in trying and besides, I still promised that I would give her something… that Akito didn't give."

_Freedom…_Hatori stared at the young clan head. _Are you really serious about this?_

"Very well…" Hatori nodded. "Just to remind you that you should be conscious on what you're saying. You might be surprised but try to tell yourself that she has feelings like a real human being does. She also can get hurt, understood?"

"I won't create the same mistake twice." Yuki swore. "Of course, I'll remember."

"Shame on you when you fool me once; Shame on me when you'll fool me twice." The dragon whispered huskily. "I don't want Celeste to--"

"Tori-san, her name is Tohru. It was strictly prohibited to say her real name here on earth. It's against their rules. Besides, like what you mentioned, I won't do it again… I'll _try _not to do it again." Yuki replied. 

"Good…" the doctor smiled in amusement as he took off his glasses and stared at his cousin. "I can see that the real Yuki is back… the one whom Celeste---I mean, Tohru met back at the forest."

Yuki felt a little happier when he heard that. "SO, can I meet her?"

"No."

"Hatori…"

Hatori laughed briefly. "I'm sorry Yuki. I just wasted your precious time but… I think you won't see her---"

"You jerk!" Yuki said furiously.

"---here." The doctor ended his sentence. "You won't see and find her _here in my office._"

"So… she's back at the main house?"

"No, she's not in the main house either."

"Then where is she?" Yuki asked. "I asked this question at the very beginning and you won't even answer it!"

"Well, I told you that I would keep her away from you so I decided to keep her in a place where you forbidden yourself to enter." Hatori grinned at him. "I hope you won't get angry but at least she's having fun there."

"Eh?" Yuki thought for a while then… "You… bastard! WHY?!"

"He's willing to take care of her." The doctor laughed. "She's happy to be around him."

"You're worried that Shigure might _touch _her differently. Now, you're not worried that _he _would touch her differently!"

"Because it's you're job to scold him about it." He leaned back on his chair. "Don't worry Yuki. If you're here to visit her, why won't you go there and visit her? It sounds the same thing. Why? Are you afraid?"

"What I'm afraid of is meeting him again rather than seeing her." Yuki grumbled.

Meanwhile…

"Ne, Ayame-san…" Tohru twirled around in front of a mirror while wearing a blue gown with satin ribbons on it. "I think it's too tight."

"It isn't! It's made that way!" Ayame stood behind her and adjusted the zipper on her back. "You look fabulous in it! A real replica of a goddess! A model of a true princess!"

"Really?" he eyes glowed in excitement. "Demo, I can't buy this. It's too---"

"Ne, Tohru-san, as long as you're here," Ayame leaned close to her, "You're allowed to wear anything you like and you can even take any for free."

"But, Aya-san… I think I'm not worthy of it…"

"Don't listen to those irrational thought in your mind. Look at yourself! You look beautiful in it!" he pointed at the mirror. "No one will notice that you're homeless!"

"Homeless?" Tohru chuckled. "Aya-san, I'm not homeless!"

"Yes, yes, I know that but if Yuki haven't found you in the forest, you could be lost!" he replied. It took her a few seconds to stop herself from laughing. Once she did, her face saddened and looked away from him.

Before she would even think of something else, she felt Ayame hug her from behind. She let out a little "eep" as he hugged her even tighter. "Gure's right. We don't transform when we hug you."

"So you thought he was lying?"

"I was just trying to make sure…" he hugged even tighter. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. "…and you have my brother's waistline…"

"…Yuki…" she whispered. She broke away from him and stared at him.

"Do you hate my brother, Tohru-chan?" he asked.

"Eh??? I… I don't know." She whispered. " I guess not…"

"You guess?" Ayame raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? Then why did you run away from him?"

"He… said some words that…"

"Did he scare you, Tohru-chan?"

"Yeah… I guess he did…" she replied.

"Sorry if I am asking all of this questions. I'm just curious about my brother's actions." He apologized. "We don't really get to talk each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I wish I didn't…" he began but shook his head. "Please ignore what I said. It's not my wish."

"Don't worry…" she smiled at him. "Take your time."

He laughed when he heard that. "You know, I feel like talking to you, if you don't mind.

"No, not at all." She replied. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, the tea bags are on the kitchen."

"Ok." She bowed low and left the room. 

Ayame chuckled as she left the room. "She didn't notice that she's still wearing the dress…"

Tohru quickly but wisely made the tea. She hummed as she finished and placed 2 cups on a tray and so did the teapot, filled with hot water. She turned around to get the tea bags but stopped as she saw someone on the door.

"Tohru…" he whispered. It was Yuki who was staring back at her. She stared at him silently and almost fell into a deep trance that she clumsily knocked off a cup from her tray. They both jumped from their place as the cup ended into pieces.

"I'll get it for you." Yuki started to reach some broken pieces.

"No, don't pick it up! You might get hurt." She placed the tray back on the table and reached out the pieces as well. 

"How are you here?" he whispered. "Did my brother treat you well?"

"Yes, very well." She replied. This made him look at her. 

"Did he touch you?" he quickly asked.

"Well… yes--"

"Where is he?" he stood up angrily. "If he comes close to you again, I'll---"

She giggled silently. "He didn't do anything wrong. He just treated me well, like an ordinary person… except that he used me as a model for his creations."

"Did you dress up in front of him?" he asked.

"No, silly. That would be seductive!" She laughed.

"I'm glad you know…" he whispered back. "Anyway, you look wonderful on that outfit."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Aya-san made this dress for a girl whose birthday is near. Her parents planned all of this."

"I see. I believe that that girl will be happy to wear that dress… as you are happy to wear it." He said handsomely. She blushed lightly after he said that.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You need one," He replied. "After what I said to you." 

She placed all the broken pieces on the waste basket and held his hand. "I forgot all about it. Care to share it again?"

"Tohru, what did you feel… after I said those words to you?" he asked.

"I just told you. I forgot all about it." She replied. "Demo, I could remember something like fear… fear of hearing it again… but it made me even more curious…"

"Do you… like being here?" 

She looked at him. "Why? Is there a place where is much better than here?"

He stood there silently as he thought about what she said. _Maybe I'm not worthy enough…_

Tohru went towards him and hugged him loosely. "Ne, I was just joking about that."

"EH?"

"I know that I'm scared… that I might get hurt again but… what's the use of facing something good if you haven't seen the bad side of it?" she whispered. "I thought about it for a week and… Hatori did a lot for me and so did Aya-san. They kept on comforting me and making me forget about what happen a week ago but… once I forget that, I won't be alarmed… I won't see the Yuki that I knew."

"Tohru-san, this is not the real me…" he explained. 

"The greatest fear any person can face is regret. We are afraid that if we do something that we think is not under our control, we would find that something will go wrong and we'll be looking forward on facing a regret. But to look on a bright side, we won't know if something is right if we see the wrong side of it." She explained.

"But, I did this twice already." He held her close to him. "How am I supposed to know if I do is against my will?"

"It's up to you to find out, Yuki." She whispered. "Many people dared to forget the bad memories, the things that made them change their view of life. They keep the happy memories with them while the bad things are thrown away. But, little did they know, one of the important things in life is to learn to face something not only your fear… but also the consequences." She smiled briefly. "And I learned that when I met you… when I met the other side of you…"

"Tohru, would you even forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yuki. That's how Akito raised you… that's how Akito treated me." She continued. "I noticed that from the very beginning. What was learned will be applied. What you know was right is what you do, even if the others think it's wrong. I don't blame you for that Yuki."

"But you cried…"

"I faced the fact that you will be like him. It was my decision to follow you. So… I think… that I finally fell on your little trap, Yuki-kun." She looked at him. "You made me happy, just like him and the same way with the rest of the Sohmas, even if in their eyes saw that you hurt me. But to me, this is a little experience that happened before… and I won't forget this…"

Yuki couldn't help it but to hug her even tighter, like it was his last day of his life. Small tears fell from his eyes but he intended to hold everything back. "Will you come back to Shigure's house… with me… Tohru?"

"I would be delighted… to live with you again…" she whispered.

"I promise that I won't make you cry again…"

"Don't promise. Promises are meant to be broken."

"Don't say that. I don't believe that saying." He replied. "All I wanted was for you to come back. I… missed you so much, Tohru…"

"Same here." She giggled.

"Thank you for understanding me." He whispered

"Thank you for giving me a home… and your trust…as friend." She whispered back.

"I hope Hatori will let you come with me." 

"He will… he was hoping for so long." She explained.

Yuki looked at her. "Really?" That sounds very deceiving.

"Yeah, he believes that you would think clear when this is over…"

"I see…" he grinned. "Well, it's not over yet, is it?"

"Yes I know. But once it is, I hope you'll be still there for me."

"I hope so…" he smiled. That was the sweetest smile she ever saw and it reminded her of somebody else.

_I'm not thinking wrong… but I think I'm falling for him… just like the time I fell for Akito._

_Both of them look good… and sounded very kind… I hope I'm feeling this way for a reason… not to get hurt a again…but to experience love… here on earth.._

_Even if I'm forbidden to…_

"Oh my!" she snapped herself out of her daydream. "I forgot Ayame-san! I told him I would bring him some tea!"

"You're serving him?" he asked sternly.

"Yuki…"

"My brother won't learn. Where is he?"

"He's…in his office…." she stopped talking and closed her eyes. She felt something really weird… like something empty… and silent…lurking around the room… haunting something…

"Are you alright, Tohru?"

"I… can't… feel… Ayame anymore…" she whispered as she collapse on her knees. 

"What's wrong?"

Before she could even answer, she lost consciousness. 

  
  



	11. Angel of Death?

_Hi! Before I would do anything that would most likely kill you (because I left you guys hanging on the last chapter… LOL~!), I would like to say something first._

_This is the eleventh chapter, by the way, to remind you. And, truthfully, I wouldn't be able to write this far without the reviewers who truly inspired me to write more. To mention, these are Alexandra-Kyoko, Runic, Mistress of Darkness, Bluefire, Hurricane's Sidekick, Blue Tiger, my good friend HakuKumo and the rest of the reviews. _

_I wouldn't also forget snow blossoms and the rest of the anonymous reviewers who were also there *sniff*. I wish I could do better but my progress is slow and my imagination is frail. My friends said that I should quit writing because I really suck in grammar but you guys were there… Thank you very much *bows like Tohru*_

_Ne, Let's get going shall we? _

_-=-=-=-=-_

Tohru woke up in a familiar bed at a familiar place. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around again. She couldn't believe it.

"Glad to be back here, ne?" Kagura entered the room. The goddess looked at her and was somewhat surprised.

"I'm… not in Aya-san's house anymore?" she asked.

"Permanently, yes." The boar replied. "But you almost scared us, especially Yuki. He carried you all the way from there. He said that you collapsed after saying that Aya was gone or something."

She looked at Kagura. "Where is he? Where's Aya-san?"

"He's back at the shop, weaving the dress you wore. It ripped off after you fell, they say. Also, because Yuki's clumsiness, there's tea stains on that dress."

"Oh no! I should go apologize!" Tohru stood up and went towards the door.

"No, you don't need to! Yuki already……… man, she's fast…" she giggled. After a few moments, Kyou appeared on the doorway.

"My beloved KYOU-KUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" She quickly shifted her mood to a flirty one. "I've been looking all over for---"

"Did you tell her?" he quickly asked. She stopped for a moment.

"No, I think it would worry her more." The boar replied. 

"I see. Don't tell her okay?" He was about to leave when Kagura grabbed his hand. 

"DO you believe Ayame?" she asked. "That what he say was…"

"I don't know, Kagura-san." He looked at her. "But I think this criminal is a person we know a long time ago."

"Kyou-kun…"

"We have a sun guardian with us. Why worry?" He hugged her loosely. "Don't worry, as long nobody mentions to her on what happen to Ayame, we won't be touched……"

"I hope you're right…

Ayame sat up on his bed that day. She kept his head tucked between his knees and thought about what happened that time. It happened so fast but…

Yes, it happened after Tohru left the room to get some tea…

_He chuckled after she left. "She didn't notice that she's still wearing the dress." He whispered._

_"She looked so good on that…" a voice came. He turned around and saw a person standing near him. He wore a dark cloth with a hood so his face was hidden but still, the voice was familiar to Ayame's ears._

_"I'm impressed… that a snake could do such masterpiece…"_

_"Who are you???" Ayame asked._

_"Why should I answer that question… when you already know who I am?" the stranger replied in an exhausting voice._

_"It can't be…" his eyes became a bit blurry all of the sudden. "You can't be…"_

_"I'm back, Ayame, to finish what I started…to finish what I planned just before Celeste ascended… and left me here to die…" he croaked. _

_"Don't… get near her…" the snake blurted out. "If you're the… criminal that they mentioned… you should be… you should run now… once that guardian knew you're here…"_

_"Are you warning me… that I'm helpless before them?" He asked then laughed eventually. He slowly walked towards Ayame. "Tell me, if they're more powerful than I am, then why am I here? They're the ones who haunt me, Ayame, because I'm dangerous… and they believe that I can harm their homeland by just calling it out… so they want me dead…"_

_"You…"_

_"I can see that the sun guardian isn't here… so that means…" the stranger approached the door but Ayame stood up and blocked his path._

_"I won't allow you to touch her," he took a deep breath and yelled at the stranger, "and I won't allow you to pass, Akito-san!"_

_The stranger grinned at him. "Ayame, you still look pathetic… whatever you say, in my eyes, you're a snake… and I'm a god…" he raised his hand and casted a spell on Ayame, making him collapse on the floor…_

_Before the snake lost consciousness, he saw a bright light and a woman came and stood in front of him._

_"In the name of Helios, god of the sun, I order you to surrender, Angel of Death!" the woman yelled._

"Ahh, Mildred, I didn't notice that you're---" 

_"Never speak another word! Under the orders of the high palace, I can execute you if it's needed!" Uo yelled once more._

_"I hate it when I need to take a detour…" he raised his hand to cast a spell but he felt himself being thrown back on the floor._

_A dark cloud was formed inside the room and another woman appeared. She wore black suit and a velvet cloak. A crest of the moon was found on her chest and she carried a snake staff, which glowed as she stared at the criminal._

_"Darkness called during the day…. A very inappropriate prediction…" she whispered._

_"You were also sent???" the stranger asked._

_"I won't let you touch the princess, criminal…" the moon guardian said in a low voice. "Leave this place immediately… for I will spare your life…"_

_The criminal disappeared and both women found themselves staring at the man on the floor._

_"Don't be afraid…" Uo whispered. "We're here to protect her…"_

_"Rest, mortal…" the other whispered. "You're in good hands…"_

_Then, this was when Ayame lost consciousness…_

_…and this also was the exact time when Tohru collapsed and lost consciousness…_

"I hope I could talk to you now." Hatori entered the room. "Are you okay, Aya-san?"

"Hatori? What are doing here in my house?" Ayame asked.

The doctor chuckled at his cousin's "joke". "Actually, you're resting in my bed. You're in my house."

"Ahh…" Ayame laughed after he said that. "Sorry, I didn't notice but… what am I doing here?"

"I can explain that." A voice came and Uotani appeared in a flash. 

"How did you do that?" Ayame asked.

"I got used to that… teleportation thing… but once Tohru is here, she'll be furious. Anyway, what you saw back there was the criminal that we tried to catch." The sun guardian explained. "He casted a charm on you… probably paralysis… but you're fine now. We asked this kind doctor to treat you well, after he arrived for Tohru…"

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Princess collapsed because she felt danger near her. She's really not used to have criminals around." She again explained. "This Yuki called him after she collapsed. She's fine now… and you are also, too."

"They carried you here because the criminal might leave some curses on your place. They're checking it out, just to be careful." Hatori said. "Once they're finished, you can go back to your home. But, in the meantime, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Tori-san…"

"I'll leave you two here." She looked at Ayame. "That was a brave thing you did back there. I'm impressed. I guess Tohru was right about the Sohmas. You are all treating her well…"

"It was really nothing…"

"But… it was a bit suicidal… to stand against… him." Uo said sadly.

"Why?" Hatori asked. "What did that guy do that made him dangerous?"

"I'm… not sure if I'm the right person to tell you that…" she whispered. "But please, remain calm. Since there are two guardians here on earth and beside the princess, there's nothing to worry about…"

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." Then the guardian disappeared.

"SO…" Ayame looked at his cousin. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Does this criminal… looked and sounded familiar?" the doctor asked.

"Yes… he did sounded like…"

"Don't say the name…" Hatori looked away. "I know what you're trying to say…"

"But if he's really here…then Tohru…"

"We'll protect her, Ayame… if it's the best thing we should do…" Hatori whispered.

"WHERE IS TOHRU?!"

"Yuki, don't repeat the same thing that you did!" Kagura yelled.

"Yes, I know but…" Yuki looked away. "I just want her to be with us tonight. We can't just eat something that she cooked when she's not here." 

"Ahh, our cousin has a point!" Shigure thought. "Everyone, spread out! We need to find our beloved Tohru!"

Everyone searched around the house… everyone except Yuki…

He had a feeling that Tohru was outside, so he went out to see.

He was lucky enough to see her… on the roof?!

"TOH---RU!!!" he called out. "Dinner's ready! What are you doing up there!?" She seemed to ignore him or haven't heard him so he decided to go to her. 

"Darn… I told really want to go to the roof… I may sound like baka neko." He finally finished climbing and approached her cautiously. "Ne, Tohru, you shouldn't be up here all by yourself. What if something happens to you?"

Tohru looked at him silently. Did I just say something wrong? Yuki thought for a while.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should take somebody with you." He said softly. "Your life is nearly in danger, Tohru. This criminal is hunting you and---"

"I understand, Yuki." She whispered. "That's what my mother used to say to me…"

"Eh?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't really allowed to go back here on Earth… because they're afraid that I might experience the same thing...under the same people. But ever since that criminal escaped, they were forced to send me here for safe keeping… that I might get away from that stranger." She explained. "But it turned out that he kept on following me until here…"

"Tohru-kun…" he sat down beside her. "I don't know how I could help but as long as you're here with the rest of the Sohmas, we will try our best to protect you."

"Thank you, Yuki…" she smiled at him. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Is this criminal… someone we know?" Yuki asked. She looked away from him.

"I-I don't really know…" she stuttered.

"Tohru-kun…"

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "I just sat up here to think… about what had happened…"

He sighed in relief. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am… Please go back inside and tell the others not to worry about me, ok?"

"I don't think so…"

"EH?"

He smiled at her. "I'll accompany you here, if you don't mind."

"But… aren't you hungry?"

"I kind of lost my appetite… and besides, I want to spend some time… with you. A week has passed, remember?" he said.

She laughed heartily. "Yes, I guess so… so what do you want to talk about?"

_It's been a while since I talked to him…and he's nice to talk with…_

_I hope it's always like this…_

_I hope we will have a good time from now on…_

_Even if I'm forbidden to…_


	12. the riddler: a reader's digest promotion

"OHAYOOOOO!!!!!!" Ayame called out as he stepped inside Gure's house. All of them sweatdropped as he made a so-called dashing entrance. 

"Ah, Aya-san!" Gure dashed out of his office and welcomed his cousin. "I heard your tragedy yesterday! Tell me, tell me…"

"Yes, but not now, Gure-san…" he pointed his finger. "Where's my princess???"

"_YOUR_ princess? You mean, Tohru-kun?" Shigure laughed. "Sorry my friend, I think she already had a prince of her own."

"Eh? You mean…" 

"Yes, I think the nezumi was a bit prince-like…" Kyou grumbled.

"But… I think you're a prince too…" Kagura flirted.

"Shut up…"

"I believe my brother learned this ways from the best." Ayame posed in front of them and they all, again, sweatdropped.

"Oi, it's 8 in the evening. Why are you here?" Haru asked.

"Tori-san has a meeting and.. well, I can't stay in the office, and I also can' t stay in my place either … so I was hoping I could stay here with my dearest cousins---"

"I… heard… that…" Yuki entered the room with Tohru behind him. "I won't allow you to stay here…"

"But Yuki---, I'll be homeless!"

"Who cares?" 

"It's alright, Aya-san." Tohru smiled. "You can sleep in my room."

"NE???" All of them looked at her.

Ayame danced around the goddess. "Oh, Tohru-chan! You're a true image of a savior!" he cried. "Ne, as a gift, you can sleep with _ME!"_

Kyou punched him on the head. "Pervert."

"You can sleep in my room, Honda-san." Yuki smiled at her.

"Another pervert." Kyou grumbled.

"I'm not sleeping with her, baka neko." The nezumi said firmly. "She can sleep in my bed while… I can sleep somewhere else."

"Ooh~! That so romantic!" Kagura thought dreamily. "Let's do the same thing, Kyou-kun!"

"Nani?! I don't want you to sleep in my bed!"

"Are you sure it's ok, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked as he prepared her bed.

"It's fine…"

"But I'm a goddess… I don't need to---"

"Toh---ru---kun!" he called firmly. "I don't want to be strict this evening. I just want you to sleep in my bed, that's all."

"But… you can sleep right next to me." She suggested. "That way, you'll be sleeping in your bed as well."

Yuki felt his face getting warmer and looked away. "No… I mean, I can't…"

"It's ok, Yuki. You won't transform when you're beside me." She smiled.

He felt the urge inside him to do it while there's an opportunity. But he pushed them aside quickly. _Don't be like Akito… he thought. __I won't be like him… I won't do it to her…_

"Yuki?" Tohru approached him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, goodnight, Tohru." He said hastily as he went towards the door and left. She giggled as she was left.

"He's controlling his feelings…" she whispered. "Okaa-san, I think he would make a perfect prince…"

"Tori-san!!!" Tohru yelled that morning. Hatori came inside the house with a little girl beside him. "Who is she?"

"Kisa Sohma." He whispered. "Keep your voice down. I think the clan head is still sleeping…"

They glanced at the living room where Yuki was sleeping peacefully. She sighed as she saw him groan in his dream. 

"What is he doing there?"

"Well, I told Aya-san that he could sleep in my room." Tohru explained. "And Yuki decided that I should sleep in HIS room."

"I see." Tori wondered. "Get some blankets, Tohru. He might catch a cold."

"But it's pretty warm here."

"For him, it isn't." he replied. "His health is frail."

"He's sick???"  
"Probably…" the doctor sat down on an empty chair while Kisa sat on his lap. "He had a lung failure… and I'm here to check him out."

"Oh… Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No thank you… I won't be long, anyway."

"TORI-SAN!!!!!!!!!" Shigure came yelling from his room. "NICE TO MEET YOU AND…… KISA!"

"Hello, grandpa…" she whispered.

"Ah…" Gure twirled around dreamily. "Her angelic voice makes my old heart beat happily again…"

"Why are creating such entrance? Can't you see that Yuki is asleep?" Hatori glared at him.

"That's the idea, Tori-san!" He winked. Soon after, Yuki sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily. "What's the commotion…?"

"7 in the morning…" Tohru giggled. "And there's no commotion."

"It's time for your check up, Yuki." Hatori bent down to get the stethoscope from his bag.

"DO we have to?" 

"Don't be so babyish." The doctor said. "Just get over here."

"Ah, Tori-san, while Yuki is walking towards you…" Shigure held up a _Reader's Digest May 2003 Edition. "Here is a riddle: **_Where can anybody but you sit?_**"_

 "Your lap." Yuki yawned. "Speaking of sitting, do I need to get a chair or something?"

"No, I'll just check your breathing." Hatori whispered. "Good answer, by the way, Yuki."

"Thank you."

"I WAS TALKING TO HATORI!" Shigure said angrily.

"Whatever…" Yuki whispered as he approached Hatori.

"Okay, here's another one. This is for Tohru-kun." He glared at the nezumi. "**_You're in a cabin that is almost buried in snow, and the temperature is 25 below zero. You have a match in your hand and you found a candle, an oil lamp and a fireplace next to you. Which will you light first?_**"

"Uh…" Tohru wondered.

"The match…" Yuki breathed out.

"Inhale, Yuki." Hatori ordered.

"I'M TRYING TO TALK TO TOHRU!" Shigure yelled. "Ok, here's the last one. _This is for Tohru-kun!" he said firmly. "Maybe I could get some other riddle from a different edition." He threw the current edition and pulled out a __Reader's Digest March 2003 Edition. "Ok… Tell me, Tohru-kun, **_what country does Indian ink come from?_**"_

"Of course, from India." Yuki declared. "That why they called it _Indian ink_!"

"No, that's a trick question…" Tohru smiled. "It came from China, formerly known as _Chinese Ink in France." _

"Excellent!" He said happily. "Have you read this edition?"

"No, I just knew…"

"Ok, here's another one---"

"Here's one, Shigure." Hatori placed his stethoscope back inside his bag. "You're in a race and you're competing against four people. You noticed that the person running in front of you is the second placer of the game. With all your strength, you tried to reach him… and you did. What place are you right now?"

"That's easy. I'm in the first place!" Shigure growled. "I'm… number…one!"

"No, you're just replacing him so you're in his place." Hatori smirked. "Second place is the answer."

"That was good!" Tohru clapped her hands happily.

"Darn, I didn't know…" Shigure wondered.

"Here's another one. You're standing in the middle of the road, wearing black all over you. You are nearly invisible when you wore that during the night. Then there's a car approaching you fast with no headlights. There are no lampposts anywhere and there's no light from the houses also. But the driver managed to stop in front of you in the nick of time because he _saw_ you." Yuki grinned. "How is that possible, Gure-san?"

"Er…."

"It's daytime." Tohru whispered. Yuki smiled at her.

"Right…" he replied. "It's daytime when that occurred."

"So shigure…." Hatori grinned at him. "Got anymore riddles?"

"I'll… be right back…" Shigure zoomed towards his office and locked the door behind him.

"Before he even comes back, I must leave." The doctor stood up and smiled at them. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"No problem…"

"Oh yes, Tohru…" he looked at her. "Mind if I leave Kisa here for today. I have a hectic schedule and---"

"It's alright, Tori-san." The goddess smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"Thank you." He knelt in front of Kisa. "Take care. Be good, ok?"

"Yes, grandpa." She whispered as he hugged her. 

As Hatori was about to leave, Shigure darted out from his room and carried another edition of Reader's Digest. "Wait, Tori! **_Why didn't the chicken cross the road?!_**" he yelled.

"Shut up, Shigure!"

"Ahh, we have another angel in the house…" Kagura sang. "Hellooooooo, Kisa-chan!"

"O-Ohayo…" she answered shyly.

"Do you want something to eat?" 

"It's ok, Kagura." Yuki answered. "Tohru served breakfast early."

"I see…" the boar laughed. "How long is she going to stay?"

"Just for today, as the doctor declares." Shigure said behind the newpapers.

"DO you want to go out, Kisa-chan?" Kagura invited happily. "We're going shopping. Maybe we can buy something for your birthday!"

Kisa blushed lightly while Tohru served breakfast on the table. "Birthday?"

"Tohru-kun, you don't know?" Shigure cooed. "Kisa's birthday is in two days."

"Really???"

"Hai… ne-chan…" Kisa replied.

"Oh my!" Tohru quickly hugged the little girl. "She's so kawaii!!!!!"

"I told you so…" the novelist agreed. "Her voice can move thousands of hearts… especially the old ones---!"

"So, do you want to go?" Kagura asked again, completely ignoring Shigure's imaginative speech.

"Ne-chan…" she looked at Tohru.

"Ahh, I can't, Kisa-chan. I have a lot of things to do." The goddess smiled. "But I can guarantee that Kagura-san can buy you a perfect gift for your birthday, so you should waste your opportunity on going with them!"

"…ok." She whispered.

"Sou ka, let's get going then!" Kagura yelled.

"It's 9 in the morning. Do you think the malls are open this early?" Kyou asked.

"No, but I think Kisa would really like an ice cream, don't you?" She nodded shyly and took Kagura's hand. 

"Let's go then!" the boar declared. She was about to leave when she looked back and turned to Kyou. "Ne, you can't just let us go. We're defenseless!" 

"…ok, I'll come with you." The neko replied persuasively.

"I'm coming too." Haru stood up. "I need to go and buy Kisa a gift."

"Ok, but stick close to us, Haru-san." Kyou mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Take care!" Tohru waved at them and only Kagura waved back. She turned to look at the remaining Sohmas. "So, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Ne, Tohru, it's 9:15 in the morning." Gure whispered. "You decide lunch later. Oh yes, here's another riddle---"

"But they will be back _before lunch." Tohru replied._

"How can you be so sure?" Gure asked.

"Haru knows north." Yuki replied. 

"I see…" Gure smiled. "Anything that's available is fine for Sohmas, Tohru-kun…"

"Hai!" she nodded happily. She went towards the kitchen and sang happily.

"Ne, while you're cooking, Tohru-kun, I have a riddle for you." He held out again the latest edition of _reader's digest. "Ok, here goes… **_Can you arrange these letters into one long word? The letters are : doornonegwl._**__ What's your answer, Tohru-kun?"_

"One long word." Yuki whispered. "That's the answer right?"

"Quiet. She might hear." Shigure winked.

"That's the most stupid riddle I ever---"

"AAHH!!!!!!" she let out a high-pitched scream. 

"Tohru-kun, there's no _a_ in _doornonegwl!" Shigure yelled back._

Yuki quickly went towards the kitchen and saw Tohru sitting very still on the floor. "What's wrong, Honda-san?" he asked.

She giggled silently. "Gomen, I'm just…. Surprised…"

"Surprised…? What do you mean?" Her eyes were filled with tears but she was laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised to see a sheep on the closet." She breathed out.

"Sheep?" Yuki went towards the closet that was slightly open and saw a sheep inside. 

Meeee~!

"Hiro-san?" Yuki asked.

"Is he a Sohma?"

"Yes, that's one of our youngest Sohmas, Hiro." Shigure came in. 

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked firmly. Then there was a puff of smoke and Hiro stood up, *ahem* naked. 

"I went over to see Kisa but there were girls running after me. I clumsily… hugged one of them." The sheep replied.

"Ah, ohayo!" Tohru stood up and bowed. "I'm---"

"Honda Tohru. Hatori told me about you. Now, if you please, excuse me." Hiro walked towards the door.

"Ne, do you think it's a bit rude to walk around naked… in front of Tohru-kun?" Shigure chuckled. Tohru blushed for a moment until Yuki covered her eyes before she could examine Hiro's *ahem* body.

"Get some clothes, Hiro." Yuki said firmly.

"Alright…" he mumbled. As soon as he left, his hand went back to his side and Tohru giggled.

"Gomenasai, Yuki. I'm really too slow to react." She whispered.

"It's alright, Tohru." He replied. "Hiro's usually like that. He didn't care if everyone sees him naked."

"Everyone, except Kisa…" she whispered.

"Ne, Tohru, do you know what's Hiro's greatest desire?" Shigure asked.

"I think… he would like to show Kisa that he loves her…" she smiled. "But he was too shy about it. SO he spends time running away from her, seeing her from a distance. He never knew how much Kisa misses him as a friend."

"What do you think he'll wish for?" Yuki asked.

"I… don't know. It's so blurry… but I think it won't be good."

"Why?"

"I… just don't know… Yuki…"

-=-=-=-=

_Ei, just to remind you, there's a part there where I wrote "Reader's Digest….". It's true though. Nothing much…   :)_


	13. Hiro's wish

After all the fuss in the house, Tohru decided to do the laundry. She gathered the clothes that piled up in the Sohma's rooms, also on her room and in Shigure's office. Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance to clean up Gure's room because of her great "fear" of Shigure's weird side : the riddler, short.

"Ne, Tohru-kun, I have another riddle for you---"

"Aah, Gomenasai, Gure-san, I have a lot of things to do! Maybe sometime later! Bye!" She quickly left the room and sighed heavily. 

"Is he bothering you?" Yuki suddenly appeared beside her.

"Ne, I'm just scared that… I won't answer his questions." She replied.

"It's alright, Tohru. You can leave his office dirty like that." He smiled. "You've worked so hard already. Why won't you take a break?"

"But, Yuki---"

"Put that down, Tohru-chan." He smiled in concern as he gently took the laundry basket off her hands and placed it in front of Shigure's office. "He'll just place his laundry there."

"Ah… Sou ka…" she whispered. "Is there anything I can do for you, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki chuckled after she said that. "Tohru, I just told you… you've done enough. You should take a rest. Kagura and the others won't arrive by lunch. You know Kagura. She always likes her freedom." He chuckled once more.

"Freedom…" she whispered. She felt herself crying so she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry… did I…"

"No, Yuki. It's not your fault. "She said gently. "I trust you… and the rest of my masters… that they would grant something for me… and I understand… that someday, you might not let me go…"

"That's not true, Honda-san." He hugged her from behind. "I will give you your freedom… but not now… okay?"

"Hai." She whispered. "But I tell you this. The sooner you wish for it, the better."

"Why?" he held her shoulders to look at her. "Do you want to leave us?"

"No!" she shook her head. "No, no, no… it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

She kept her eyes on the floor and not at him. "Um… er…"

"What are you two~ doing here~?" Gure opened his door and sing-sang his question. "Customers I see. It's about time to test my gift once more." He grinned. "Is there anything that the love master can advice to you?"

"Love…master?" Tohru repeated the words from Shigure.

"Oh no…" Yuki slapped himself lightly. "You're not back again…"

"Of course I am, my dearest prince!" the novelist cooed. "Since I can't be the riddler because you either ignore me or answer my question correctly, I decided to be back where I first was: to be a love master!" he posed in front of them, making both Yuki and Tohru sweatdropped.

"Ah, Shigure-san, can I get your laundry?" Tohru whispered.

"Why, certainly, my little angel of cleanliness! Please, enter my love office…"

"CUT THAT OUT, SHIGURE!"

"That was harder than it looks…" Tohru hanged the last T-shirt on the clothesline. "I guess that's it then. Thank you, Yuki for helping me."

"No, it's nothing, Tohru-kun." He smiled. "Do you help on something else?"

Tohru chuckled lightly. "Yuki, now you're the one who's asking!"

"I guess I am…" he laughed. 

"Ne, all I had to do now is cook." She clapped her hands excitingly.

"Tohru, it's ten thirty in the morning." Yuki glanced his watch. "Is there anything you need to do besides cooking?"

"Um… no, I guess…" she smiled

"I see… then I had no other choice then." He replied. "Do you need help in cooking…"

"Ah, we lack some ingredients though." She thought. "Could you go to the store for me?"

"Sure, I think I can help you with that rather than cooking itself." He laughed. "You know, I suck in culinary arts."

"I see…" she giggled.

As soon as Yuki left, she prepared all the ingredients on the counter. She hummed as she sliced the potatoes and chopped the carrots. As soon as she was finished, she heard noise behind her. She spun around and saw Hiro near the refrigerator. 

"Hiro-san…"

"Ano… I'm a bit hungry." he said firmly, mimicking Yuki's stern voice. "I'm just getting something in the ref. Why, do you want to fight about it???"

She smiled at him, to his surprise. "There's pie inside. Don't eat it all. Just save some slices for Shigure-san and Yuki-kun and… oh, by the way, for Kisa-chan…" then she went back to work. 

She was humming once more when she heard Hiro eating hungrily at his plate. She giggled when she heard him burp.

"What???" Hiro asked angrily. "Why are you acting so weird?!"

"I'm not…" she turned to look at him. "You are."

"Eh?" he smirked. "What's so weird about what I act?"

"You seem to act so mature that you're telling everyone…" she explained. "…that you're old enough to take care of Kisa-chan."

"I _am_ old enough." He growled. "It's only that stupid doctor who tried to take her away from me!"

"Hatori is just concerned about her health, as a doctor." She replied calmly.

"I though this news is only for Sohmas. How come you know???" Hiro asked angrily.

"I can read you mind, Hiro-san… and I can see that Kisa is sick…" she said sadly. "I know you're trying your very best to show Kisa that you care for her but that does not mean that you own her, like you're taking her away from the rest of your cousins. They cared for her as much as you cared for her---"

"NOBODY UNDERSTANDS KISA LIKE I DO!!!" he yelled.

"If you understand her, then tell me, why are you hiding from her?" she asked. This made Hiro silent. He sat back down on his chair while Tohru leaned on the counter. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Hiro-san?"

"…Kisa gave me a great birthday gift last year. It was so expensive… and she saved for 5 months just to give me one. I hardly accepted it but she insists. She said that it's a birthday present… and something I couldn't resist to take." He whispered. "Now, her birthday is near… and I know what she wants but…"

"You don't have enough money…" Tohru ended his sentence.

"I tried hard to save everything for something she really wants… but I just…" he stopped and looked at her. "I heard that you're a goddess so… I came here to ask a wish."

Tohru almost fell back on the counter. "Hiro, you can't ask a material wish, remember that."

"But I need money!" he begged. "I need money to but her something she truly wanted. She kept on telling me about it and I always promise her that I would give her one and… Please, just grant me this wish!"

"Hiro… something bad will happen once I grant your wish. It's a price to pay from a wish full of greed---"

"It's not greed!"

"You don't know what it's after." She explained. "Even if you got this material thing that you think will make you happy, this… other thing that will happen will never fail to make you sad, Hiro. Believe me, it happens."

"I… need… the money, whether you like it or not…" he demanded. "Grant me this wish, goddess!

She sighed heavily and held out her hand. "Once I grant this, Hiro, there's no turning back. It's your choice and the risk is what you should take, the burden is what you should bear."

"I'm ready…" he declared. 

Tohru held out her hand and there was a blinding light in front of them. After a few moments, a thick envelope appeared on her hand. "I believe this is enough to buy that 'thing' of yours." She whispered.

He quickly took the envelope and grinned at the goddess. "Thanks, I owe you one…" then he left.

"No, Hiro…" she whispered sadly. "You owe Kisa… a life…"

"Why did you do that?" She was surprised to see Shigure behind her. "You know the consequences. Why?"

"I believe that Hiro can use that money to help Kisa." She replied.

"But he's going to buy---"

"—nothing." She nodded. "Nothing yet… until he hears what happen to Kisa…"

"What will happen?" Shigure asked quickly.

"I don't know…" she clamped her hands in front of her chest. "But I pray deeply that the goddesses of fate will spare such innocent life, Gure-san…" _And I pray it's not Kisa's _She thought deeply.

The phone rang in between the silence which made Tohru jump from her place. Shigure noticed that and chuckled.

"Tohru-chan, you've been here for quite a few days now. Why are you still surprised that the phone rings?" he chucked.

"Ne, I don't know…" she laughed. "I'll get it."

"No, I will." He grinned as he went towards the phone and picked it up. "Ah, Sohma's Residence---ah, tori-san---ne? Tohru's here---iie, Yuki went out for--- yes, Kagura left with the neko and the cow---yes, they dragged our little angel---" 

The novelist's face changed quickly. "What do you---Kagura called you---that can't be--- do you know where she is?--- I see… have you informed the police?---- I guess you're right--- yes, once Yuki comes back---yes, Tori--- I'll see you then---" Shigure hung up the phone and looked at Tohru worriedly.

"What happened to Kisa?" she quickly asked.

"She's missing." The novelist replied sadly.

"Oe! Nezumi!" Yuki glanced at his right and found Kyou running towards him. 

"DO you think it's quite odd to call each other like that _in the public_?!" he whispered hoarsly.

"I didn't come here to beat you up." Kyou explained. "Kisa's missing."

"What?!" Yuki fell back on a wall. "I thought she was with you?"

"Yes, she was… a while ago." The neko explained. "We were at the park. Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion and people are rumbling and bumping each other. Kagura also mentioned that she lost hold from her grip with Kisa. Then we heard a child screaming like 'let me go! Let me go!' or something. Then we lost her."

Yuki sighed heavily. "Have you informed the police?"

"We did… and we also searched the park. They said they found a cloaked stranger carrying an unconscious child in his arms. It was a girl, they say, with a short hair." Kyou explained quickly. "We showed them a picture of Kisa and the witnesses said that it's her. SO we thought that the stranger is---"

"---the criminal who is after Tohru." Yuki finished. "DO me a favor. Call my brother and tell him to get sensei."

"Of course but… why sensei?" 

"Trust me…" Yuki quickly snatched the grocery bags and ran across the street. "I think sensei was there when Tohru first descended… and I think he's the only one who can stop that criminal from meeting Tohru."

"But… what can he… … drats, the nezumi's quick…" Kyou mumbled.

"Yuki's not back yet?" Hatori asked as he came inside the house.

Shigure nodded quickly. "Yes, Kagura and the others are not back yet either."

Tohru remained silent in front of the two men. Hatori grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"I shouldn't get you involved." She whispered.

"But we have no choice, Celeste." The doctor replied. "We need you to get out of here."

"But what about Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"He can take care of himself. How about you?"

"I'm coming, Tori-san!!!" the novelist called out.

"Why are you closing???" Hiro yelled at the toy storeowner that same day. "It's 2 in the afternoon, for crying out loud!"

"Haven't you heard, you brat?! There's a criminal on the loose." The man yelled. "I don't want my business to be ruined because of him. Besides, we're near the place where it happened!"

"What do you mean?" 

"A little girl was kidnapped by some criminal. He  didn't threaten anyone or demands anything but the witnesses saw that's he's quite evil… and poor little girl…" 

Hiro stood there stiffly. _It can't be Kisa… it shouldn't be Kisa…_ He clasped the envelope in his pocket. _I just asked for money… what happened?? Why am I so scared? Why do I have this feeling that she's in trouble?_

_Once I grant this, Hiro, there's no turning back. It's your choice and the risk is what you should take, the burden is what you should bear. _Tohru's voice rang on his head.__

"Where did this criminal go?" Hiro asked.

"They say that he went to the forest, next to the park and--- you kid! You shouldn't go there!"

He took his pace and went straight to the place where the storeowner told him, ignoring his warnings.

_The risk is what you should take…_

_The burden is what you should bear…_

"Please hang on, Kisa…" he whispered to himself. "Please hang on…"

"Ano…" Kisa's head tilted sideways. "Where…"

"Hush, Kisa-chan…" she heard a hoarse voice. "It will be over soon… just sleep tight…"

Just a few moments… 

_Celeste… you'll come back to me… and this time… I won't let go of you…_

_I won't let him take over you…_

_Because I'm your only master…_

_The only one you'll look up to…_

_The only one you'll love…_


	14. Deep in the forest

It started to rain that afternoon. They said when it rains, people were sad.

Or a "great one" was sad.

This time, this "great one" was Tohru.

"Don't worry, Tohru-chan." Shigure assured. "I'm sure the police already found the location of this---"

"Stop talking, Shigure." Hatori said firmly as he drove faster.

"Eh? But---"

"You're making her more nervous." He replied. "You're beside her and you don't notice?"

What Hatori said was true. Tohru was shaking to the bone. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying and to keep her from talking. She was worried, scared and confused at the same time.

"I was just trying to---"

"Just hang on, Celeste." Hatori said. "Don't cry. It's useless."

"Yes…" she whispered weakly.

Suddenly, Hatori hit the breaks which made Tohru and Shigure bump on the seat in front of them.

"Drive more carefully,Tori-san!" Shigure yelled.

"It's him…"

They looked up and saw a person in front of them. He was wearing a black cloak and a hood was covering his face. He raised his hand to cast a spell on the car.

Or maybe on Tohru. And she's fully aware of it.

She let out a high-pitched scream and---

"Tohru!" Yuki stopped from his tracks. He looked up on the sky and saw birds flew hastily from the forest after it heard such scream. This made him run even faster.

"Please hang on, Tohru-kun… just a bit more…"

"Nezumi!" He looked around and saw Kyou running towards him.

"For the last time, it's not appropriate to call each other _at the public_ **_such animal names!!!_**" Yuki yelled.

"I know but this is important." Kyou panted. "Ayame called Shigure and… there's was no answer in the house."

"No… that means they left?!" 

"Yes, he even called Hatori… and there was no answer. He tried to call him on the cellphone but…" Kyou shook his head. "It was out of coverage area…probably somewhere that rarely receives a signal."

"Forest…" Yuki muttered. "…mountain… Find Kagura and the others and tell them to stay in the main house."

"But… what about you?!" the neko asked.

"You know, for the first time, I can see that you're worried about me." The nezumi grinned.

"You're our clan head, for goodness sake! What are you planning to do?!"

"I'm going to find Tohru---"

"But---"

"I promised her that I would give her her freedom!" he shouted. "She shouldn't die yet!"

"But she can't die!" Kyou replied. "She's a goddess! She's immortal!"

"Yes, but if she battled _another_ immortal being, that's a different situation." He quickly turned around and left Kyou under the storm.

"KISA!!!" Hiro shouted for fifth time. There was so reply, as expected, so he went deeper inside the forest. "KISA!!!"

"You won't find her that way…"

Hiro spun around and saw a woman in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm one of the good guys. I'm Uotani." She bowed low. "You're here for that girl?"

"Don't call her like she's pathetic. She's strong one. She's only weak because she's sick!" Hiro yelled.

"I see… That bastard likes to play with little sick girls like her."

"What?!"

"Nothing." She quickly shook her head. "Listen, this is adult business. You should get out of here while you can, Hiro."

"I won't leave until I get Kisa!" he ran once more.

Uo sighed loudly. "Princess, you know I don't want to be a babysitter, but I can't leave this kid alone. Besides, he's going to battle somebody who's considered as a god." With that thought, she ran with Hiro.

"What do you mean, to the main house???" Kagura asked as Kyou entered Ayame's shop and stared at everybody.

"That's what Yuki said." Kyou panted.

"We won't stop finding Kisa! Tell him that---"

"Whoa! Listen, I've been running back and forth like a messenger." Kyou fell on the floor. "Just give me some time to breath, ok?"

"Let's go find them, they might need us." Haru said.

"No!" Ayame called out. "You know what my brother said. We have to go to the main house for safe keeping!"

"Ayame! You don't even care what will happen to your brother?!"

"I know my brother." The snake replied. "He knows what he's doing."

"But Ayame---"

"Just follow what your head says." A voice came. There was a puff of black smoke and a woman appeared.

"You… where's the other one?"

"Mildred is taking care of that kid Sohma who desperately wants to save that little girl." The moon guardian replied. "Now, I must accompany you to go to the main house."

"But…"

"Believe in your head… for he is the only one left… you can handle this mess." She again said in a louder voice. "Now, come, while the storm is at its patient state, we must proceed."

Kagura whispered on Kyou's ear. "I have a bad feeling about this girl…"

"Hatori!" Yuki yelled as he approached the doctor's car, which was left open. Hatori was inside and so was Shigure. They were both, to Yuki's surprise, sleeping.

"Hey, wake up!!!" he slapped the doctor which made him stir.

"W-What happened?" Hatori asked.

"That's what I want to ask." Yuki scanned the other seats. "Where's Tohru?"

"He… took her…" the doctor whispered. 

"No…" he stepped back in shock. "No, he can't…"

"He casted some sleeping aura and… he took her without knowing…" 

"Where did they go?" Yuki asked.

"That way, I think." Hatori pointed his right. "Through the forest."

"Please go the main house and take care of the others." Yuki said quickly as he ran through the trees. 

"Yuki, take care…" Hatori started the car and left.

"KISAAAAA!!!!" Hiro fell on his knees. There was no reply… again…

"Hi..Hiro…" he heard something. He looked up and searched where it came from.

"There it is, Hiro." Uo pointed at a nearby rock, where a helpless girl was leaning on it.

"Kisa!" He hurriedly went towards it and hugged her tightly. "Kisa, are you alright?" 

"Hiro…" she whispered. "Run…"

"No, I won't leave you here."

"Little one…" Uo bent down to pat Kisa on the head. "Let's go. We haven't got much time."

"Of course… you don't have much time…" a voice was heard. They looked around and saw a man dressed in black cloak… like the one who attacked Ayame.

"He… He can't be…" Hiro whispered.

"Sohma----" Uo began but heard a voice near her.

"Akito!" Yuki panted as he appeared behind the tree. He stared at the former clan head as a grin formed in his lips.

"Yuki… my son---"

"Don't call me a son." He yelled. "You don't deserve to be called as a father!"

"Yuki… come…" Akito went closer to the nezumi but Yuki stepped back. 

"Uo, please get them out of here." 

"I can't leave you here." The guardian protested. "You don't deserve to die yet."

"Go NOW!" Yuki ordered. Uotani hugged both of the kids and disappeared in a flash.

All that was left was him in front of Akito.

"Why are you after her???" Yuki asked angrily. 

"She… is my angel… and you…" he stepped closer. "… are my prince…"

"Shut up!" Yuki charged on the clan head but, surprisingly, Akito defended himself. He swiftly caught his arms, forcing him in a tight embrace.

"Yuki… why are you angry at me…" Akito whispered on his ear. "You… should be happy… that I'm back…"

"Get…off…me!!!" Yuki tried to pull back but Akito was stronger than him.

"You…should try it… Yuki… She's good to be with… every night… make her yours." The clan head whispered. "She may be a goddess but… she's defenseless… she had nothing to do but to…"

"SHUT UP!!!" 

He felt Akito loosened his grip and pushed him away. He landed on the damp soil while Akito remained standing.

"Why? What made you change this way?" Akito coughed out. "You… were perfect… your heart… your emotions… are sealed… but why?"

"He's tired of your orders, Akito." A man came.

"…Who…"

"You're _other_ enemy." The man punched Akito on the stomach, which made him wince in pain. Because of this, Akito stepped back and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. Yuki looked up to see who it was.

"Sen…sei…" he almost fell in Kazuma's arms when he said that.

"It's fine, Yuki. You did a great job." Kazuma smiled.

"But… he still had… Tohru…"

"No…" the master replied. "She's with me…"

"EH?"

"I dressed up like him so that she won't resist in coming with me. She's fine in my house." He explained. "You want to see her?"

Kazuma helped Yuki in walking to his place. Once they arrived, Tohru came to welcome them.

Especially Yuki.

"Yuki-kun!" She hugged him tightly.

"Tohru…" he whispered. "I'm glad… that you're alright…"

"Don't do it again." She cried out. "Don't do that! You're scaring me…"

"I'm fine---" He stopped once he glanced at her face. She was crying but she tried to hold it all back. He then realized how Hatori felt when she came to him like this. "Tohru, please stop crying…"

"But…" she rested her head on her chest. "You almost died there…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Please, hush now, Honda-san, it's over."

To his surprise, Tohru embraced him and kissed him passionately. Yuki kept his balance as he carried her weight. _Oh my God, she's… so good…_

"Please…" she broke the kiss and whispered on his ear. "…don't do that again…"

He smiled contently. "I won't, Tohru…" then he bent down to kiss her again.

Kazuma stood there watching them amusingly. _Yuki, if this is the girl who changed your heart, I believe she can't stay with you forever… but I'm happy…_

_That you still have hope…_

_You won't be like him…_

_Not like Akito…_


	15. Of love, trust and friendship

"Kisa…" Hiro whispered as he stared at her helplessly. She was laid on Hatori's bed and was covered with thick blankets. She was panting slightly and beads of sweat covered her face. Hatori expertly scanned on his cabinet for a capsule.

"We're loosing her." Hiro glanced at the doctor, who opened another set of cabinets near him. "She's soaked and tired. If I could just find that…. Here, I got it."

"Is she going to be…"

"Pray, Hiro." He said firmly as he gently helped Kisa drink all of the sour medicine. "This time, Tohru can't help us…

Hiro looked away, feeling ashamed. He made a wish for his own selfish act. _All I wanted was her to be happy…_

"It's not your fault." Uotani spoke out after she saw him regretting. "Happiness can be obtained in two roads… two _hard _roads : selfishness or sacrifice. Both can be regretting but it should be paid fairly in the same price. Right now," she glanced at Kisa. "You chose the road of selfishness… and sacrifice, Hiro. It's not your fault… because you're not aware of it."

"But Tohru warned me---"

"Even so, you won't believe her…" the sun guardian replied. "All we can do now is pray for the best… that she can hang on…" 

Hiro couldn't help but stare at his cousin. She was sleeping peacefully, or maybe is nearly dying before his eyes. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes. He couldn't watch…

"Kisa…" he heard a whispering voice. He looked up and saw Tohru kneeling beside the sick Sohma, with Yuki also near her. Kazuma followed them but stopped once he saw Uo staring at him.

"Kisa… can you hear me?" Tohru called out softly. Gradually, her eyes opened and smiled weakly in front of the goddess.

"Ne…ne-san…" Kisa whispered. "Am I…"

"No…" Tohru leaned forward and whispered on her ear. "Not on your birthday, Kisa…"

"She's suffering influenza." Hatori whispered. "Even so, she's too young… and weak to recover. There's another virus in her blood that I found a few days ago… and I think I can ask my fellow doctors to examine it for me."

"So there's an antidote?"

"Yes there is… but I believe it's very expensive…and rare…" the doctor adjusted his glasses and stared at his cousins. "It's way out of our budget but I can manage to find one…"

"Please hang on, Kisa-chan…" Yuki whispered. 

"Where are the others, by the way?" Hatori asked.

"They're waiting on the main house."

"Please take Tohru there, Yuki." Hatori kneeled in front of the goddess. "Tohru, I know that's the last place that you'll ever stay at but that's the only place that's available for tonight."

"You too Yuki." He stared at the clan head. "To point it out simply, you're sick. You need rest after getting soaked in the rain and all."

"Thank you Kazuma." Hatori held out his hand and grinned. "For everything…"

"I did what I can, Tori." He replied as he held out his hand and shook it with the doctor's. "Please take care of her."

"She's in good hands." The doctor smiled. "I promise that I won't leave her alone."

She finally stood up and nodded at Yuki. Yuki accompanied her out of the room and Uo followed them as well as Kazuma.

Hiro stood still in his place while Hatori walked across the room and popped a cigarette in his mouth. Before he even lit it, he glanced at Hiro. "Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

Hiro remained silent. The doctor placed the lighter back on his desk and sat on the side of the bed. He wiped away Kisa's sweat and placed a damp cloth on her forehead to cool her off. "Tohru reminded me a long time ago that you always have a choice. Despite that you believe in something, you always dared to go to a different direction." He smiled. "I believe what she said. That's why I'm like this right now."

"…do you think I can help Kisa right now?" Hiro asked.

"Anyone can help Kisa in her situation." Hatori replied. "So… is there something you would like to share to me?"

Hiro bit his lip but he managed to speak out. "I… think I can help about that antidote…"

"Oh no!" Ayame cried out. "Oh, our dearest Kisa!"

"What can we do?" Shigure wondered.

"I heard something from the TV that the best way to earn money was to perform a side show!" Kagura declared.

"What should we do then? Make Haru and Kyou fight each other?" Aya asked.

"Now that's quality entertainment…" Haru murmured sarcastically.

"Maybe we could teach sex education." Shigure grinned. "Aya and I can be the teachers. We're experts!"

"But what about us?" Kagura wondered. Both adults grinned evily.

"Maybe… you can be our performers…" Ayame voiced out dreamily. "… while we explain, you _demonstrate_ what will happen."

"Ooh~!" the boar's eyes opened excitingly. "Kyou-kun, let's volunteer!"

"NO, PERVERT!" Kyou shrugged off her wandering hands. "I would rather perform indoors that outdoors!"

"So that means…" Kagura jumped on him and kissed him lightly. "You're ready to make---"

"Don't---say---it!" Haru growled.

"Yeah." Kyou nodded. "For the first time, I agree with Haru."

"At least Kagura is agreeing with us." Ayame grinned at the novelist.

"Perverts…" the moon guardian whispered from the shadows. "Doing such filthy and arrogant actions for inner pleasure…"

"Why?" Shigure approached the guardian and winked at her. "Haven't you felt that… inner pleasure yet? I can help you… I'm an expert…"

"Really?" she grinned. "I hope you know why millions of men die everyday after they do 'that' to women."

"No… not really…"

"Because I gave them the best judgment that I know." She raised her hand and placed it one his shoulder. She massaged it playfully. "I believe that the inner pleasure that I know is craving for… blood."

"EH?"

"An instant death won't hurt you. Besides, I think you'll die pretty soon… so you should watch out… for the raging loudmouth…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Raging… loudmouth?" Shigure shivered. Then he walked briskly towards the door. "Got to go!"

"Gure-san!"

"I have to talk to Mit-chan about that deadline." He yelled. "I'll catch up with you later!"

"But…Now I don't have a partner…" Aya sighed heavily. "I wish Yuki was here."

Kyou laughed as he closed the door that Shigure left open a while ago. "Do you think the nezumi will with you in that idea?!" he pressed on Ayame's face.

"No, it's not that… I'm kind of worried…" he whispered. "I couldn't stop myself from worrying…"

"Hey, Yuki will be fine." Kagura gave him an assuring nudge on the shoulder. "He can take care of himself."

"Yes but… as brother, I can't… stop worrying…" he buried his face on his hands. "I'm too powerless to tell him how much I cared for him, that I want him to be happy. As soon as I heard that Tohru came, as a goddess and a friend, I realized that Yuki never needed me anymore… despite that Akito already left him."

"Ayame…"

"No, I musn't worry… you're right." He wiped off his tears. "Tohru's is with him. He's in good hands. I'm happy that I called Kazuma in time."

"The question behind all these is…why Sensei?" Kyou rose from his seat. "And how come Yuki knows???"

"Maybe he got the information from Akito." Kagura guessed. "You know, Sensei has been taking surprise visits and calls from Akito weeks before he passed away. They always talk about business proposals, they say. But I think it's more…"

"And Yuki might now something about it…" Haru noted.

"Damn that nezumi!" Kyou clenched his fists. "If he's behind all these set up, I'll---"

"Don't get my brother involved!!!" Ayame roared. His flared in anger and stood firmly in front of Kyou. "He's innocent… and he's Yuki! He dislikes Akito! And for goodness sake, he _thinks_, Kyou!"

"How could you know everything about this if you weren't there for him for the past… I don't know, 10 years?" Kyou smirked. "It's not that personal but you don't know Yuki… he's an enigma… like Akito."

Ayame backed out for a while to calm himself down. He sat on his chair again and murmured, "You're right. I wasn't there… I'm sorry."

"Don't think like that! You're his brother!"

"Am I? Does he even show it?" Ayame cried. 

"Show what?"

"… brotherly love?" the moon guardian spoke. "So, that's how distant you are from each other."

Ayame nodded slowly. The rest maintained their silence, as well as Kyou, who leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I had a brother…" the guardian spoke once more. "But I had no chance to visit him. I spend most of my time guarding the princess and the royal family, and serving my days as a powerful sorceress that looked after an invisible and invincible city. But I wasn't satisfied… not until I met my only younger brother for the past 7 years."

"So… how does it feel?" Aya asked and the guardian sighed.

"Relieved… but empty. We sat together for about two hours without saying anything. We made a glimpse or two but no response, no emotion… just looking at each other." She replied. "It was a bit sad… but relieved… very relieved… to see him again…" she chuckled. "What am I doing here? I'm pouring my heart out to you."

"It's better than sealing it all inside, right?" the boar smiled.

"He'll come back." The guardian stared at Aya. "He will. He's your brother. I know where he got that great confidence in himself : from you, his only brother."

"…Thanks…uh, we really haven't got your name." Ayame chuckled.

"Lheila, the moon guardian." 

"Ooh~! Another guardian!" Kagura jumped excitingly. "SO, what are your powers?"

"I prefer _curses_… it's a much better term." Lheila replied. "I'm a bit different from Mildred. We aren't really that close but… it's much better when we agree on a same thing."

"I see… to protect Tohru, right?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah…" she looked at Ayame. "He'll be okay. Just count on him."

"I hope he's fine." He replied.

After a while, they heard a knock on the door. Kagura went to open it. To her surprise, it was Yuki in front of her. "Yuki!" she almost yelled.

"Quiet…" he whispered. He went inside and Tohru followed.

"Oh my God!" Ayame yelled. "What happened to you, dear brother?"

"Ayame, second commandment, please…" Tohru whispered.

Before anything else, Yuki lost his balance and landed on Ayame's arms. All of them were speechless, for they thought that he did it on purpose, even Ayame. The nezumi looked up to his brother and grinned.

"Who… did this?" Ayame asked.

"…Oni…chan…" he whispered and lost consciousness. Ayame found himself hugging his younger brother like a cherished doll, while the rest were remained on their placeless wordlessly.

"Ayame, you got your wish!" Kagura whispered. "Brotherly love!"

Tohru smiled happily as he smiled to his brother. "I hope it will be like this… from now on…" he looked at the goddess.

"Hai, Ayame-san." Tohru replied.

"Hey… has anyone seen Lhelia?" Kyou looked around the room. It was only them who remained inside. 

Tohru thought for a while and realized that Kazuma and Mildred wasn't there too.

"Why have you returned, Kazuma?" Mildred asked once more as she drew her weapon.

"I don't want to cause violence anymore." He raised his hand. "They sealed my powers, as well as my own memory of my family back in your homeland. It's not my fault why I'm here."

"Then why haven't you returned? What are your plans?" Lheila whispered hoarsely.

"I… was sent… here to protect her." He replied. "It's not what you think it is. I carried the name Sohma not because of Akito's orders, but it is also my will to protect these people whom I cared for, especially Kyou and Yuki."

"I see. But we won't hesitate to kill you once you did something suspicious, got it?" Mildred replied. "My fellow guardians frankly believe that you're still a murdurer, that you chose to live an immortal life in front of defenseless mortals."

"We still believe that by heart, but if your cause is for the princess, then we will serve by your side… and you should serve as well." The moon guardian glared. "I won't forgive you when you betray us."

"I will give you my word that I wish nothing but his highness safety." He replied. 

"Good… I believe that you shouldn't use the name Kazuma here. It's wrong---"

"You're too late, Mildred. They already knew me by that name. I think you should give her a name." He pointed at Lheila. 

"What's wrong with my name?" she asked.

"Lheila, I agree with him. Can you give her a name."

"Certainly." He thought for a while. "I see, your name will be… Hanajima Saki…"

"Hana-san." Uo grinned. "Not bad…"

"Curse you, Mildred."

"No talking gods and goddesses here." Kazuma pointed. "It's for their sake."

"So if they talk about Jyunishi animals in the public, it's for their sake also?" 

"Shut up, Hana." He glared.

Yuki… 

_     Tohru… is that you?_

_Are you awake?_

_     A little… why?_

_I'm in your dream… whispering…  _

_     Should I wake up?_

_Don't… it's better to talk here…_

_     Is there something you would like to talk about, Tohru-kun?_

_Are you still granting my wish?_

_     Huh?_

_…my freedom…_

_     I told you I would, right? … you sound a bit worried---_

_What did he tell you?_

_     Who?_

_Akito-san…_

_    Tohru, whatever he told me back there, I won't believe him…_

_But…_

_    He abused you... on who and what you really are. But I won't. You're my friend… and I won't let him touch you._

_Yuki._

_    I can't promise… but I'll try my best to protect you. If I were just a bit stronger---_

_You are, Yuki. Standing before him is courage. _

_    What did he do that make you all so afraid of him?_

_…_

_    Tohru, are you still there?_

_…it doesn't matter now…_

_    What do you mean?_

_Yuki, do… do you love me?_

_    Of course, I would love you like the rest of my cousins…_

_Thank you…_

Yuki opened his eyes and saw Tohru kissing him. He laid back on his bed as she mounted over him, making the kiss even hungrier, more passionate. He smiled secretly as he went back to his sleep while she cuddled beside him.


	16. The meeting and unfogging the truth part...

Hatori sat peacefully beside Kisa as he glanced the clock. Once the left hand reaches 12, he took out the thermometer from her mouth and seriously examined it. He sighed, "Finally your fever is over."

But still, he got up and rinsed the towel, and place it on Kisa's head, cooling her off. "Just a bit more, Kisa. You'll be okay." 

He glanced at the side table, where a small envelope was found. He then thought about what Hiro said.

_"Here." Hiro handed the doctor the envelope. "It's enough to buy the antidote."_

_"How could you tell?" Hatori asked. "Have you seen one?"_

_"That goddess said that it's enough. Then maybe, just maybe…" he mumbled._

_"Thank you Hiro." Hatori took it out of Hiro's hands and placed it on the side table. "So, this is what you wished for…"_

_"I don't know!" Hiro yelled. "Stop blaming me!"_

_"I'm not blaming you. I just want you to learn… that Kisa… misses you so much." He whispered. "If you just spend time with her, she would be very happy."_

_"Why?! Do you know Kisa?! She's my childhood friend and… I know what she wants!"_

_"If you know what she wants, then why did you left her… after you promised her that you would protect her?" Hatori stared at him. "If you're not that strong enough, at least, try to be one. It's the best way to cheer her up: to know that there's someone who deeply cares for her."_

_Hiro stood still as Hatori held the thermometer and placed it on Kisa's mouth. "But still, I would like to thank you… for understanding Kisa's situation. You may not buy her a gift, but you can preserve her life. It's much better, Hiro."_

_Without a word, Hiro left the house._

"…Tori…san…" Kisa whispered weakly.

"Shh, Kisa. Go to sleep."

"Hiro…"

"He… just left…" he replied.

"Did…" she coughed out. "Did I worry him?"

"Kisa… it's not your fault."

"Maybe… just maybe, if I were strong…" then she went back to her sleep. Hatori gasped her hand tightly.

"Just a little more…"

"Hello?" There was a knock on the door. "Is this the residence of Sohma Hatori?"

"Yes." Hatori yelled. "Please come in." He heard the door opened and closed in a few moments. 

Then a lady went towards him, a lady who was really _very_ familiar. "Are you Sohma Hatori?"

Hatori didn't reply. Instead, he stood up and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the woman once more, not believing what he actually saw.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. Hatori remained silent and completely still.

_It can't be. _He thought, _It can't be you…_

"Are you alright, doctor?" she stared at him. "I have the antidote here, as you ordered. Do you need something else?"

"…Can I ask for your name?" Hatori asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course." She bowed low. "Just call me Kana, doctor."

_Kana… _He couldn't believe his ears. _Is she really Kana?_

"So… he really gave it?!" Tohru asked. "He really gave the money?"

"Yes, Tohru." Hana opened her eyes and smiled at her. "He thought that it would be the best for her…"

Tohru sighed happily. "Arigatou, Hiro-san…"

"What are you guy talking about?" Yuki sat up and yawned briefly. 

"Good morning, Yuki." The goddess smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…" he then remembered what happened that night and smiled at her. "I felt much better."

"Ano, this is Lheila, the moon guardian and what my people called _The Dark Sorceress_." Tohru explained. "Her name will be Hanajima Saki."

"How are you, Yuki? Feeling well?" she glared at him. "I heard that you had skin contact with that bastard. Are you sure you're okay???"

"Uh… yeah…" he replied unsurely. Tohru giggled and knelt beside him. 

"Ano…" she whispered. "She hated Akito-san because he accused a lot about her family. Don't worry, she always act like that."

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Hanajima stood up. "I think you have a question in mind, yes?"

"Why are you all afraid of Akito?" Yuki blurted out.

"We'll answer that later." She disappeared behind the shadows.

"Ano, are you feeling well?" Tohru asked.

"Why are you all acting this way?" He gently hugged her. "I'm fine. It's nothing much."

"So you do feel something…" she whispered.

"… Tohru, what do you mean back in the dream? That it doesn't matter now?" he asked.

"Nothing… I'm just worried… that Akito might… might---"

"He won't hurt me… and neither he will to you." He looked at her. "We're fine. As soon as all of my cousins get their wishes, you can go back to your world easily now, right?"

"… I guess…" she replied.

"You guess? You're not sure?" he asked.

"Yuki… I have a confession to make…" she held her breath. "I think… I can't go back now… not yet… even after all of you get your wishes."

"…Why is that?" 

"I… need to finish my mission first." She replied.

"Oh yes, the mission. What is it about?" He smiled. "Maybe I can help---"

"No---I mean, yes but…" she thought for a while. "I should… do it myself…"

"Do what? Is it related to Akito?" he stared at her, knowing that Akito's name would make her shiver for a moment. "Am I right?"

"Yuki…" she stared at him, then she reached out to hug him. "DO you love me?"

"Of… Of course I do." he chuckled. "There's something really wrong with you. Are you really okay?" 

"I…" she went closer to her ear. "… can't stay with you forever."

"Well…" his face saddened. "You said that you need to go back to your homeland soon and---"

"No!" she cried out. "That's not it! I mean…"

There was a heavy silence in the air. Tohru hugged him even closer to her and all that Yuki could do was to listen.

"I… can't leave you alone… anymore…"

"What?"

"Hey lovebirds~!" Shigure opened the door and stared at them. "Sorry to interrupt your private atmosphere but I need to talk to the superior clan head immediately. That is, if the goddess wouldn't mind."

Tohru looked away from him. "It's okay. We can talk later."

"But---"

"Yuki dear, we haven't got all day." He grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him out of the room. Once Shigure closed the door, Yuki shrugged off his hand.

"Can't you see that I'm busy here?!" Yuki asked angrily.

"It's not my fault. This guardian made me!" He pointed at the shadows, where Hana entered.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

"Would you promise me one thing?" Hana whispered. 

"Sure… as long as it doesn't cost anything."

"Well it _does_ cost something: a life worth dying for." Hana replied. "Right now, this ruthless killer is haunting down Tohru and he's trying to make his way inside and past us guardians. Now, would you promise me that in any way, don't make him meet her or even talk to her?"

"Of course…"

"That shouldn't be a simple reply. Her life depends on this." the moon guardian glared. "A reward can be obtained after, but once you failed, you… and the rest of the Sohmas won't be forgiven."

"Yes…" Yuki replied finally.

"Good. Tell that to the rest of your cousins." She was about to walk away when Yuki grabbed her hand.

"Do you know anything about Tohru's mission?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "Yes, indeed, I know something about her mission. That's why I'm keeping her away from that Akito." Then she left again.

"Does she mean that Akito is her mission?" Shigure asked.

"No… I think it's more than that." Yuki whispered. _And it gets weirder everyday. And I think I'm getting closer to the truth…_

"Kisa!" Kagura ran towards her and hugged her. That next day, Hatori took Kisa to the main house where everyone welcomed her.

"How are you feeling?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine, ne-chan…" Kisa replied happily.

"Oh, the divine angel speaks!" Shigure cried out. 

"You're looking very blooming today, my little Kisa." Ayame grinned.

"You don't own her, pervert." Kyou growled.

"She's still under recover so try to be easy on her." Hatori reminded them. "Her birthday is tomorrow so give her some air or else she'll get sick again."

"Tori-san, where did you get the money?" Yuki asked him. 

"Where's Hiro?" Kisa looked around. All of them were silent. "Have you seen Hiro-san?"

"Um, Kisa, I don't Hiro will be here today…" Kagura whispered.

"But… I wanted to see him." she said sadly.

Tohru knelt in front of her and smiled. "He'll be here."

"Huh?"

"Just wait a bit more, Kisa." She replied. "He'll be here."

"So… what do you want to do, Kisa?" Haru asked her.

"Well… I think I want to watch TV." She said shyly.

"Okay, let's go to the movies then!" Kagura said happily.

"But she said TV." Kyou mumbled. "You're wasting money again."

"Tohru." Hatori held her hand. "Can we talk?"

"Uh… sure…."

"Privately?" he asked once more. All of the Sohmas were silent and stared at Yuki. 

"What?" Yuki wondered. "It's not like I'm going to suspect something to happen."

"Okay. Outside?" Tohru asked.

"No, the kitchen is fine." He turned around and went towards the kitchen. Tohru followed him inside.

"Are you sure you won't suspect _anything _to happen?" Shigure grinned.

"Suspecting as it is, but I'm under a deep mind-conscious control." Yuki replied. "I won't get angry and jealous that fast."

"ah, our little Yuki is changing." Ayame smiled.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Haru asked.

"Let's go to the movies!" 

"Stop it Kagura!"

While the Sohmas continued to argue, Yuki couldn't help but staring at the kitchen. He shouldn't be, but he's suspecting something…

"So… she's back…" Tohru whispered.

"Yes she is but… she doesn't know me."

"Hatori."

"Anyway, I'm here to talk about you. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…Hatori." She looked at him. "Are you here… to wish for something?"

"I'm here to talk about you---"

"Please don't change the subject."

"…I think so…" he replied. "Maybe I'm here to wish for something."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"…even just for a day, just _one_ day…" he whispered. "I want… to see the Kana that I met before, the one who knows and loves me."

"But, Hatori… I think I can't do that."

"Why?"

"…it would change a lot."

"I don't care… just one day… or maybe one night. Just anything…" he pleaded.

"…ok…but promise me… that you guys… shouldn't wish to be together." She said quickly.

"But how can that---" Before he could say more, Tohru formed a large energy on her palm and… it completely blinded Hatori, which made him unconscious.


	17. Career or Love: Kana's future

Where Am I… 

"Tori-sensei…"

That voice… it's very familiar… 

"TORI-SENSEI!" he felt arms wrapping him tightly. "It is you!"

He opened his eyes and saw Kana in front of him. She was smiling happily, just like the old times. He smiled at her but…

"Where am I?" He looked around and he found himself in his office. 

"I found you… but that doesn't matter now." She replied. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it really has been a long time." He whispered. He remembered then exactly what happened.

_"Celeste, I want you to grant me a wish."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want you to bring her back to life."_

_"But…" she looked at him worriedly. "Akito will kill her again."_

_"He won't because I'll be there for her. We'll run away, away from this place and not even Akito can stop us. Please Celeste, I want to be with her, to love her."_

"Why?" she hugged him again. "Why do have to wish something like that?!"

"Kana…"

"You don't know… how it feels like.. to be empty… and to lost something you deeply love." She whispered. "I hope you won't do it again…"

"Kana… I won't leave you now…" he hugged her tightly. "Not ever…"

He opened his eyes once more and saw himself in a different place… and at a different time.

"Sir?" he turned around and saw Kana looking at him. A different Kana.

"Kana…"

"Er… yes, that's my name. How did you know?" she adjusted her glasses and stared at him. "Do I know you?" 

"Ah… maybe." He held out his hand and smiled. "Sohma Hatori."

"Sohma…" she shook his hand carefully. "I heard that before…oh yes, you were the one who tried to cure my amnesia. Of course, that is, if you remember who I am, because you had a lot of patients to look after, am I right?"

"Amnesia?" Then he suddenly remembered the instance at that time.

_"Amnesia?" Kana looked up at him._

_"Yes, you had amnesia and you were rushed here. I'm the nearest doctor, you see." He tucked her under the covers. "Your parents will arrive soon. Just stay still and you'll be alright."_

_"Hai." She shyly whispered. He smiled at her one last time and left the room._

_He definitely wanted to leave the room. The urges were too hard for him._

_He wanted to kiss her, hold her close to him and whisper words that he longed to tell._

_But he had to hold everything back._

_"She forgot everything about me.,, and this is the consequence that I should bear." He sighed loudly. "Kami-sama, how I wish none of this had happened."_

"Are you okay, sir?" She stared at him. "Trying to recall, perhaps?"

"Huh?" He realized that he thought for so long. "Oh yes, I remember who you are."

"I see. What seems to be the problem?" 

"Problem?" he asked again and he was pretty confused.

She chuckled heartily. "Sir, you've been sitting there for almost an hour now and you don't know what are your problems. Why, forgetting problems is quite a problem itself!"

He looked around for a while. "Where am I?"

"In my office…" she smiled. "I'm a doctor, a psychologist to be exact."

"Psychologist?" he thought. _She had gotten so far. I'm impressed. _He grinned at his thought.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked sternly. "What seems to be the problem then?"

"No it's just that…" he chuckled softly. "You were a lot different than before."

"I see… but that's not _my _problem and neither _yours._" She glared. "Now, if you please excuse me, I have a lot of other patients to look after. If you don't have a problem then you may leave my office as soon as possible." 

_Celeste, Please stop playing on me. I want to see Kana, the one that I love a long time ago! I want to see her!_

"Hello?" He blinked and saw himself staring at Kana (or maybe it isn't her) on the doorway. She opened the door fully to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"Kana…" he whispered.

"Oh, you're looking for my mother." The girl called out. "Mom, someone's here to see you!!!"

This time, another woman came. She was a bit old, about 40 or so, and she warmly smiled at him.

"Hi…" she whispered in her hoarse voice. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Kana?" he asked.

"Yes, I am…" she chuckled. "Or maybe there's some other Kana in the neighborhood. What can I do for you, young man?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure… as long it isn't survey." She replied.

"Do you… happen to know a doctor named Sohma Hatori." Hatori asked innocently. "I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where he is?"

Her face suddenly saddened. "Hatori…" she whispered. "Do you happen to know him?"

"…uh, yes. I had to meet him today but…he didn't mentioned where he lived."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You're looking for the doctor named Sohma Hatori?"

"Yes…" he replied unsurely.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, young man. But whatever it is that you tried to joke at," she cried out. "my husband died years ago!"

"Husband?" Hatori was surprised to hear that. They got married?!

"Yes, but if you're planning to tell me the truth, then I should suggest that---"

"Did he… left anything… with you?" he asked gently.

"Yes, he did. You saw my daughter, right?" she asked. "That's the only remembrance of him. Then one night, he decided that he wasn't enough for me, that he wasn't the one who can cheer me up, despite that I understand his hardships and I loved him! But he ignored me and tried to erase my memories but it ended up erasing his own memories. He was so confused that he killed himself."

He sighed sadly. "Do…you still love him?"

"Yes I do. Even if he was made that way, I loved no matter what." She replied. "He's the one who just can't let go of his own feelings."

"I see…"

"Please…just leave me alone…Right now, I'm trying to survive this life. He should be here with me right now… but I guess we can't turn back time, can we?" she closed the door in front of him. 

_What's happening???_

_"You'll understand…"_

_Tohru! What is this?_

_"We always have to make a choice. A simple yes or no can lead two different paths. As of now, you are the one who tried to choose Kana-san's path, Tori-san…"_

_What are you talking about?_

"You again!" Kana barked at him. He was staring at her but suddenly, she had the guts to yell at him like that. 

"Who are you to misjudge me?" a voice was heard behind him. He turned around and saw another guy glaring at her angrily. He was the one whom she's yelling at.

"Misjudge you?! Look at it this way!" she yelled at him. "I raised a family of 5 in a city filled with people with many problems in their lives. Now, I'm sitting duck here while you're trying to flirt to a different woman!"

"Kana, I'm your husband and you have to follow everything that I want you to do!" This guy looked at Hatori. "And who is he? Another patient?"

"Yes, another patient." She replied before Hatori could say anything. "Now get out of here before you could even ruin my career!"

The guy eventually left and Kana let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry about that. I guess I have a problem myself."

"Kana…" Hatori whispered.

"I can see that you're here again. What brings you?" she asked gently. "Don't worry, I don't have any other schedules so take your time thinking about what your problem is."

"I…" he started but suddenly, he was warped to another dimension: a blank one and Tohru's voice was heard again.

_"Are you alright, Tori-san? I hope I didn't confuse you."_

_You did. What is this all about?_

_"These are the two paths that Kana will take because of your decision. The first one is reality, the Kana who forgot everything about you. After a few years, she will obtain a very successful career in life and… she won't really have a good relationship."_

_I hate that guy._

_ "I know." _He heard her giggle._ "But that's what she's going to get, a good career but a poor family relationship. That is in reality."_

_I don't like that._

_"I know, that's why there's a second one. You met this old lady, right?"_

_I can't believe that's Kana. _

_"That's Kana in another road, a road where you chose to go with her, to live a life peacefully and happily. But after a few years, and when she's pregnant for your first child, you got sick and eventually passed away. Kana was the only one who raised this girl, your only daughter, alone and without anybody's support. Since that happens, she lost her career and she's too busy to find another job or even raise a business."_

_Tohru… what are you trying to tell me? That I can't love her?_

_"That's not it, Hatori-san…" he heard a whisper._

_Then what is it? What are you trying to tell me???_

_"She was happy…" _

_She was…_

_"She was happy that she met you. You gave her enough strength to hold on. Now, it's time to set her free, Hatori-san…"_

_I'm not trying to keep her to myself! I'm just…_

_"She knows… that you love her so much that you want the best for her. Now, I'm showing you what will happen next. These are real… so please believe me…"_

_Why are you doing this?_

_"Because I care for Kana, Tori-san. But her path is intertwined with yours and not mine. So, her future lies on your decision. It's either you keep her with you or set her free."_

"Tori-sensei?" he heard a whisper again. _Kana…_

"Please… I'm not dreaming…" he remained his eyes closed. _I don't want to go through those scenes again._

"Silly! How would you know that you're dreaming when you won't see it for yourself?" she asked.

He again opened his eyes and saw Kana in front of him. He quickly reached out and hugged her. "Kana!"

_It's up to you then…_ He heard a voice on the back of his head. Suddenly, his mind came to focus and he looked at her seriously.

"Kana… I…" he began. "I don't want you to suffer anymore…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kana, I love you. You know I do but… this time, there are a lot of men out there who could love you more than I do."

"No, we're here and…" she cried. "We can't start a life again. Please, let's go on!"

"I can't leave my cousins… nor my duty." He cupped her face. "Kana-san, you deserve a person much better than me and… I think my curse could affect your life."

"But…"

"I will love you forever." He hugged her tightly. "If this is a dream, I would cherish it once I wake up. I'll be here to witness you grow, Kana. But I can't love you."

"Tori-san…" he heard her crying and sobbing. "I… love you…"

"Kana…" he looked down on her. "Promise me that you'll never look back…"

"I don't know…"

"It's easier this way." He bent down and kissed her passionately.

_Tohru, if you're trying to test me, then stop it. Take me back to the real world. _

_"Have you already decided?"_

_Yes… I… will go for her career._

_"Ok…just relax. I will warp you back."_

"Oe, Hatori! Wake up!" he heard a voice. Possibly, it wasn't Kana's. He opened his eyes and all of the Sohmas were staring at him. "Finally you woke up!"

"We were all worried. Tohru kept on telling us that you'll be alright but…" Shigure grinned. "You never sleep during daytime, Tori-san."

Hatori looked at Tohru, who smiled at him calmly beside him. "What just happened?"

"First of all, what you saw was reality, something that will really happen." She explained. "I just showed it to you. Oh yes, I didn't grant your wish yet."

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll have second thoughts." 

"I see…" he grinned.

Yuki stared at them. "I don't know what this is about. But I think you weren't dreaming, Tori-san."

"I know." Hatori replied. "Tohru, where is Kana right now?"

"Probably at the airport."

"Airport?" He felt a twitch at the back of his head. "Why?"

"Because her career is in US." She smiled. "Not here in Japan."

"I see…then can you grant me a wish?" 

"Sure." She said.

"I wish that she'll find the right man for her to be with… and not the man that I saw on that dream." He mumbled the last few words.

Tohru laughed at his wish. "Alright! It's done!"

"Thank you, Tohru. But still… I'm doubting that those things you showed me will happen."

"It will, Tori-san… It will…"

"Kisa…" Hiro whispered. He was sitting at bench alone on a park. He clenched his fists as he tried to remember Hatori and Kisa together. "Why are you so close to him?!" he yelled.

"My… do you need help, boy?" he heard a voice behind. He looked around but there was no one. 

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the voice on the back of your head…" it came again.

"What do you want?"

"Personally, I think that the doctor too needs some punishment, don't you think?" This somewhat interest Hiro. He grinned once he heard that.

"May I know who you are?"

"So that means we'll join forces then?" The voice asked.

Hiro closed his eyes and thought for a while. "For the sake of Kisa, I will."

"Excellent…" After that reply, an evil laugh was heard throughout the horizon.


	18. Unfogging the future part 2: new recruit

_You are summoned before the highest court_

_Not for the experience or to travel north_

_It is our wish and our will_

_But it is also our love for you still_

_You shall cross beyond the vast lands_

_To a place known to be uncommon and grand_

_There you will meet your very prince_

_And you shall live with him ever since_

But be very careful 

_For behind the darkness lies the fearful_

_A strike of death, it will succeed_

_Unless you decide to concede_

_To give up something more than your own_

_That will result to cries and moans_

_As you stare at the heavenly sky_

_You think about the reason why_

_But there will be no answer further_

_Even after the seasons wither_

_For time will pass so fast in speed _

_And soon you will decide what you really need_

_As long as you doubt who you are_

_You won't go that far _

_For they will do nothing but to face something so grim_

_Once they knew that you would face death with him…_

Tohru looked out of the window once more. The night sky was so calm, as well as the forest surrounding the Sohma's residence. But her heart wasn't. 

She felt very unhappy.

_If I could just tell him everything… _she thought to herself. _My mission… my feelings… my destiny… but if I will, he would get hurt… or even get killed._

Her hands were shaking and tears fell from her eyes. "I don't… know…."

"Then don't think." A voice came. She turned around and expected it to be a Sohma but…

"I am a Sohma, right?" the stranger grinned as he stepped towards the light.

"…no." she whispered as she crawled away from him. "You can't be! How did you get here?!"

"Your guardians are too busy to protect you…" he whispered. "And my dearest relatives are also ignoring your very feeling. Don't you understand, Tohru? I'm the only one who can understand you…"

"Please go away, Akito-san." She cried out. 

"I can't… I can't just make you feel this way… so superior and all." He grabbed her on the wrist and pulled her towards him. "Just don't move…"

"Please don't…" she whispered. She looked up to him and was surprised to see him kissing her fully. She pushed him back but her body was weakened and she felt dark aura covering her.

"I would really like to thank your mother. If it wasn't for her," he whispered. "I wouldn't be here in front of you."

"Where… where is she?! What did you do to--"

"She should have given me freedom, not send those two guardians to protect you." He grinned. "They don't have a choice anyway. You're appointed to---"

"NO!" she yelled. "I rather fail my mission than… than…"

"Than what?!" Akito whispered on her ear angrily.

"Than to see them suffer… to see them die…" she glared at him but her eyes were filled with fear. "Than to see them killed by you!"

Akito slapped her painfully. She gasped and held the aching part of her face. "You have a destiny… to make them face death, to accept their defeat. They won't live longer anyway."

"Then I would die protecting them." She told him firmly. Akito laughed at her reply.

"Then I would make sure that you won't even protect them." He cupped her face and started chanting. She felt her body became stiff and more powerful aura surrounded them. 

"I'll make sure… that you would wish… that you are powerful… like me…" he whispered as he gripped her face harder and continued chanting. She felt her power and strength leaving her and she stared at him helplessly. Her vision started to blur and worse, she couldn't scream for help anymore.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Yuki appeared on the doorway. He pulled Akito away from her and punched him on his side. He winced in pain while Yuki had the opportunity to check on Tohru.

"Tohru, are you ok?" he asked but there was no reply. She was cupping her own face and was weeping bitterly. He stretched his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What have you done?!" he asked Akito, while the criminal started to laugh in amusement.

"Yuki, you really have a keen sense. I had no regrets on appointing you as a clan head---"

"Shut up!" he charged towards him but Akito raised his hand and Yuki's body became stiff. He landed on solid floor while Akito grinned at him evily.

"But I had regrets on raising you as my son." He whispered. 

"You're never my father."

"I see. Now, you completely disappoint me and you know what happens when I'm disappointed." He looked outside the window and laughed. "I always loose control, that I could kill anyone near me."

"Right now…" he glanced at Tohru. "I think she's nearer than you, don't you think?"

"Akito…" Yuki struggled against Akito's control while Tohru looked up at him.

"I'll do anything." She whispered. "Just leave him alone."

"Really?" Akito raised an eyebrow and kneeled in front of Tohru. "_Anything?_"

"Tohru, no!" Yuki ordered. "Don't do it."

"Yes, anything." She weeped.

Akito grinned as he went closer to him and whispered something on her ear. Her eyes opened wide and gasped. She moved away from him while he let out a light chuckle.

"Funny… I thought you would grant me anything." Akito whispered.

"But.. You're not my master."

"Don't listen to him, Tohru!" Yuki yelled once more. "Don't follow anything that he'll say! Just don't do it!"

"Why, Yuki?" Akito stared at his own stepson. "Don't you know that Tohru will die soon?"

Die soon? 

"Don't say it all." Kazuma appeared on the doorway and glared at Akito. "You don't have the authority to spread the word."

"Kazuma…" Akito stepped back from his place. "Why are you…"

"Here? I have a promise to fulfill: to protect her." He raised his hand. "And not even you can lay a finger on her while I'm around."

"You filthy…"

"Yuki, stand up." Kazuma ordered. "If you're planning to protect her, I want you to stand up, now."

Yuki struggled on his position and slowly and steadily got up on his feet. Kazuma held out his hand for him to grab on. "You're ok?"

"A little." But Yuki wasn't completely focused on that question. He looked at Tohru, who was still completely helpless and terrified. 

Akito let out a brief chuckle. "I guess the night of assault is a bit unscheduled. I'll see you all again soon." He glanced at Tohru. "I hope you would grant me _that_ soon." Then he disappeared.

That very day, on Kisa's birthday, everybody was busy fixing the main house, as well as the food and gifts. Kisa, of course, was out of sight during the preparation, for they thought that this will be considered as a surprise. But there was also one person who was missing.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe she's in the kitchen, helping Kagura in cooking or something." Shigure replied as he laid a blue tablecloth on the main table. Yuki made his way towards the kitchen and…

"I'm sorry princess." He stopped once he heard a voice. The door towards the Kitchen was thin wood and it was a bit ajar so he carefully leaned against it and, to his own surprise, eavesdropped on the conversation inside.

"We went back to our homeland for a full report." He heard Uotani explained. "But what we got was horrible news… from the royal family… your mother to be exact."

He heard Tohru fell on a chair and wept. "This… can't be happening…"

"I believe this is the work of that bastard." Hana said firmly. "He's the only one who can absorb immortal power as well as killing one without any help."

"But any immortal being can be detected once he or she trespassed inside the castle." Uo replied. "How could he assassinate the queen so fast and clean that no one knew about it?"

"Maybe he dragged somebody else along." Tohru whispered. "Now I know… why everything that was so cruel happened on one night. It's because my mother, the goddess of luck, died."

"But, princess, you're her daughter! You should have luck yourself!"

"No I don't." Tohru replied.

"What do you---"

"He came last night, Uo-chan, Hana-chan." She blurted out. "He almost killed me… and Yuki."

"He did what?!" Uo yelled. "He can't be. Did he touch you?"

"Yes…" Tohru replied. "He maybe took half of my power… but Yuki-kun rescued me as well as Kazuma-san."

"Kazuma…" Hana whispered. "But that doesn't make sense. If Akito was here last night, then who assassinated the queen at the same night?"

"Hmm, you're right. That's a bit odd…" Uotani replied. "There must be some kind of diversion…"

"I told you, he maybe sent a mortal to kill my mother." Tohru said.

"Then that mortal should be very good like…Kazuma." Hana thought evily.

"It's not Kazuma, dummy." Uo glared at her. "He was there with Tohru. So he did hire someone else."

"…let's talk about this some other time, ok?" Tohru asked. "I'm here to celebrate Kisa's birthday. I should be happy. Once they notice that something's wrong with me, they might suspect something."

"Yes… even if it isn't your order, I would like to spy on Kazuma." Hana said quickly. "I need to know if he knew something that we don't."

"Ok…" Tohru replied and Hanajima disappeared in a poof.

"Princess." Uo began. "Are you… planning to tell them?"

"Tell them… about what?"

"Your mission."

Yuki leaned a little more at the door to listen carefully at the current topic. 

"I… don't know, Mildred. I just don't know."

"They have to know." Uo said firmly. "They have to say something about this. If it's not their will, then we can figure out another way out of this. Remember what your mother said; You can disobey rules once in a while so you can also choose not to continue this mission!"

"But my mother is dead, Mildred, and once I come back, I don't deserve to be looked at. I'm ashamed and I have disappointed my relatives so much. This can be my last mission but now, I have to do this right."

"Then what are you going to do, princess?! Use Yuki's life for your own pleasure?!"

Yuki jumped from his place. _My life? _He thought. _She's going to kill me? Is that her mission?_

"But I thought you love him?" Uo asked gently.

"…I do."

"Then what are you planning to do now?"

"I'll think of a way… another way to complete my mission." Tohru replied. "I have to do this. I need to. If I don't and leave them behind, Akito might kill them. They're defenseless, Uo-chan. I need to protect them."

Uo sighed heavily. "If that's your _plan_, then I will your lead, mistress. But to tell you right now," she whispered. "your life depends on this. The whole royal family lies on your hands---"

"And the whole Sohma clan lies on mine." Tohru ended.

"If you want to get this over with, just choose one priority and leave the other one to waste."

"…That's not my plan."

"It's an idea, princess. Please don't take it lightly." Uotani explained. "So… are you planning to grant all of their wishes?"

"Yes, there are 4 left: Kisa-chan, Shigure-san, Yuki-kun… and someone else."

Yuki almost giggled after he heard that _someone else. Probably, it's Ritsu._ He thought.

"Then you'll get your freedom?"

"Maybe…"

"You're not sure?"

"Even if Yuki would wish for it, I can't accept it. I still need to stay."

"But you'll end up on the same path before." Uo glared at her. "Once that happens, it would be difficult for him to let you go!"

"…then I have to think about that also." She giggled.

_Doesn't she trust me on this? I promised her that I would give her freedom._

_Now, she's refusing it?_

_I'm really lacking details! Talk more about it!_

"I need to go get some leeks in Yuki-kun's garden."

"Leeks?"

"It's a kind of edible plant."

"Ok. Just be back soon."

"Ok." He heard the back door open and closed in a moment. The door in front of him swung open and he found himself staring at Uo-chan, whose face was unreadable.

"You heard everything?" she asked.

"I don't know if that's everything." He replied blankly.

"Just take Hanajima's advice. As long as Akito and Tohru won't meet in person or even talk at each other, she won't finish her mission." Uo winked at him. "That way, she can live longer with you guys."

_Live longer?_ "SO she's going to die."

_Sounds like it. _"We… don't really know, Yuki." She replied calmly but firmly. "She's trying very hard to keep you all away from him. She's trying to fulfill her mission without any of you getting hurt."

"What is her mission, anyway?"

"I…don't think it's my cue to say that." Uo turned her back against him. "Why won't you go and ask her?"

Without a word, Yuki left the kitchen and went straight to his garden. _Finally things are clearing up piece by piece._

"Very good, Hiro." Akito patted the boy's head. "You've done well."

"…it's… nothing." Hiro replied as he stared at anything near him except Akito.

"Nothing? What are you talking about?" he held Hiro's arm and pulled it close to him, making the boy wince. "This bruise needs some medication."

"No." he pulled back his arm. "I don't need medicine from anyone, especially that doctor."

"Hmm, you still hate our clan doctor, am I right?" Akito kneeled in front of Hiro and went close enough to whisper. "You hate him because he basically always pretends to be Kisa's father."

Hiro nodded, knowing that his words failed to reply.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten your wish, Hiro." Akito grinned at him.

"Are you sure you'll grant it?"

"Any wish from you is fine with me. I'm not like that goddess who does wishes for the good." He huskily whispered. "We should curse people sometimes, right Hiro?"

The young Sohma grinned wickedly, the same grin Akito used to do. "Let's do it today."

Akito smiled mysteriously. "It will be very surprising for all… especially Yuki. But… I need you to do one more thing for me Hiro. Then I'll give you enough power to conquer the Sohma clan."

_I don't need Power to conquer the whole clan. _Hiro thought. _I only want enough power to teach that doctor a lesson._

Akito grinned as he stared at Hiro. _Just a little more, Celeste, and you will soon come back to me… to fulfill my wish once more._

_And also to fulfill your mission, as well._

  
  


  
   
  



	19. Kisa's birthday

"Oto-san!" Kisa called out.

"I'm coming, Kisa." Hatori yelled back from his room. 

"You said that for the fifth time!" she yelled. "What are you doing back there?"

"I'm just fixing my tie."

"Fixing a tie can take an hour?" she grumbled. "I glad I'm not born to be guy."

He laughed. "Kisa, I'm choosing my best suit for today."

"But you look great in everything you wear!"

"Relax Kisa. We have all the time to celebrate your birthday." He giggled as he glanced at her, who was waiting impatiently for him in the Sofa. "Just sit still!" he said firmly.

"I… I can't!" she jumped up and down from her seat. "I'm too excited about this surprise Grandpa Shigure used to tell me. What is it? Do you know? Can I see? Or maybe it's a gift from him? Is it big? DO you have it with you? C'mon, oto-san, you have to answer my questions!"

He laughed once more. "Kisa, it's surprised and strictly, I can't tell you about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise, silly."

"But you can't keep it to yourself forever!" she complained.

"I can keep it for a day." He replied. "Just sit still. I'm almost finish."

"Ok." He heard her jump one last time on the sofa and landed on the floor. He quickly went out to check on her. _She just recovered from her sickness, you stupid doctor. You should watch out on her. She might get hurt again!_

"Kisa?"

"I'm fine." She stood up. "See?"

"What did you just do?" he asked firmly. 

"I'm trying to do a jumping stunt."

"Kisa, you're not a gymnast."

"I know." She giggled. "That's why I failed to do it." 

He smiled at her warmly. "Try not to rip your dress, Kisa. I'm going to get my keys."

"Finally, we're leaving!" she sighed as Hatori went to his office and grabbed his car keys.

"Let's go." She smiled happily as she took willingly his hand and went towards the door. Before they even open it, they heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." She yelled as she dashed towards his office. While she was gone, Hatori grabbed his phone and dialed some numbers. After a few moments, a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Kagura, is everything ready?"

"Yes, but Ritsu's not yet here."

"Don't mind him. SO we're okay?"

"Yes, you guys can come over now."

"Ok." Hatori was about to hang up when he heard Kagura yell his name.

"WAIT!!!"  
"Kagura, I'm still here." He said calmly.

"Ah, no, I was talking to Ayame, sorry." She giggled. "He was trying to get rid to cotton tablecloths. He said that it's unethical."

"I see…"

"There's one more thing. Have you seen Hiro?"

"No…" he replied unsurely. "I thought he was with you"

"He didn't visit us. We thought he was with you all day with Kisa."

"He left…" Hatori wondered for a moment.

"…do you think he'll be coming over?"

"Kagura, Hiro's not young anymore." Hatori replied. "He doesn't need anyone to boss him around."

"Ok… so see you."

"See you…"

While Hatori was busy talking, Kisa was silently listening at the phone on his office.

"Hiro-san…"

"I can't come over to your party." He said.

"But… you have to---"

"If I will, something will happen." He blurted out. 

"Hiro,  I want you to be there."

"NO, Kisa." He replied firmly. "Listen to me, I can't just… go there. I… don't want to face someone."

"Face? Hiro, the only one whom you'll face is me." She giggled. "As long as you'll smile, ok?"

"Kisa… I'm ashamed to look at you."

"Well, I'm not…" she replied. "I'll see you later, ok?" Then she hung up.

His eyes flared as he heard the line went blank. He dropped the phone from his grip and stared at Akito.

"I'm ready." He declared.

"Very well." Akito laid his hands on Hiro's head. "Just relax…"

Hiro closed his eyes as he felt cold dark aura rushed on his head and towards his arms. _I'm sorry Kisa… but this is the only way I could get you back._

_I can take care of you…_

_You don't need him anymore… you don't need to call him your father._

_You don't have to pretend._

_I'll be just right here._

Kazuma stared at the horizon endlessly as he leaned back against the tree's strong trunk. His face was calm and the wind was gentle against him. He wished for so long to be back on the goddess' homeland, to see the same beautiful scenery once more, to hear the cries of joy from his children--

_Wait. _He sat up quickly. _What am I doing here?_

He stood up and watched as the dark clouds roll in, covering the bright daytime sky. _I always wish I could return, that my sins and offenses will vanish once I'll serve as her protector. But what am I doing here? _

_If I want to go back, _"I should protect her."

"That's the spirit." He heard a voice behind him.

He grinned. "Why are you here, Lheila?"

"I found you… and summoned you for a reason." She replied.

"You didn't summon me---"

"My brother did." She corrected herself firmly. "Even so, you are ordered to protect her, not to spend the rest of your life living carefree and unknowingly."

"I didn't leave my place."

"And so do I. But let me tell you this." She whispered. "If you really decided to protect her, I could… get your power back."

He turned to look at her. "…really?"

"Tell me something?"

"About what?"

"The assassination." She replied seriously. "The queen's death."

It took him a while to think then he whispered. "I believe Akito planned it, but it wasn't him who went back there in your homeland."

"I see."

"I believe this someone whom he hired already has his own powers as well." He concluded. 

"So you need yours." 

"Of course."

Hanajima placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. "Just concentrate. I can't do this alone."

"Sure." Was Kazuma's reply as she transferred a great amount of energy on his body…

Hiro opened his eyes and found himself struggling on the earth's ground. He grasped the damp soil in hands and thought about everything that had happened.

"You lost consciousness." Akito appeared before him.

"Why…"

"You can't control this power well." He grinned. "Pitiful. I thought you're strong enough."

"Please." He struggled to sit up. "Give me your power."

"Hiro, face it. You're weak." He stared at him. "No wonder why Hatori stole Kisa from you."

"Kisa… for her sake…" he mumbled. "I want your power. I beg you! Please help me!"

"Even if you can't control it, Hiro?" 

"… I'll take my chances…" he whispered.

Akito placed his hands again on his head but this time, he gripped harder. "Don't disappoint me, Hiro." Then he started chanting again.

"It's time to slice the cake!" Shigure yelled happily as he knocked out the last bottle of wine.

"I think he's sick." Tohru whispered.

"If you think _he's _sick, " Yuki giggled. "Look at Kagura!"

Kagura was dragging Kyou from corner of the room to the other, grasping on his ankle. Kyou unfortunately, couldn't stop her.

"Kyou-kun, some…day…!" She sing-sang. "We'll be… riding on a carriage… you and me… towards the end… of the world… to the corner of the universe!"

"I prefer to the gates of hell, if you may." He grumbled.

It was 8 in the evening but not even one of them knew what's the time. Even Kisa herself was too busy to look at the clock.

"I WIN!!!" she yelled happily as the pop-up _You Win!_ Caption was seen on the tv screen. Haru sighed heavily.

"You won 5 wins straight." He grinned. "Now I know the reason why you like _Grand Turismo._"

She nodded happily. "This is the game Hiro and I used to play in the arcades. I usually lose though but now, I feel like I'm the champion!"

"Speaking of Hiro, do you know where he is?" Haru asked.

"…no, I don't." she whispered sadly. She felt an arm encircled her. She looked up and saw Hatori. "Oto-san…"

"Kisa, you don't have to worry. He'll be here." He replied reassuringly. "It's your birthday and he's your childhood friend. He should be here."

"I guess." She whispered.

"What's the frowning face?" Ayame yelled as he helped himself with more wine. "It's your birthday so you should celebrate, dear child!"

"Hai…" she smiled. "He'll be here." 

"Hey!" Shigure yelled once more. "IT'S – TIME – TO – SLICE – THE – CAKE!"

"Let's all gather around, ok?" Yuki instructed.

"We know, we know…" Kyou mumbled.

Kagura grabbed Kyou's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Kyou-kun, let's slice it together!"

"B-But that would appear like we're married!" he growled.

"That's the idea!"

"I'll just slice the cake." Hatori grabbed the knife and sliced it evenly. He placed a slice on a platter and handed it to Kisa. "To our little angel."

Kisa's cheeks flushed happily in embarrassment. "Oto-san, you don't have to---" Then, before she would even know it, Hatori bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Kisa." He whispered. "You were the one who made me very happy."

"But.. you were the one who raised me…" she hugged him. "I would like to thank you even more. I love you more than anything… oto-san…"

"You don't have to call me that, Kisa. It was partially my fault why your parents were… were not here right."

"But still, you were the one who nursed me to health and… and took care of me." She whispered. "I would love to call you my father and I never regret that day when you decided to take care of me… more than a cousin…"

"I love you Kisa…"

"I love you too, oto-san…"

"Um, Tori…" Shigure glared. "Our part of the cake???"

"Quiet, Shigure!"

"I wish I could have a cake on my own. That way, I wouldn't wait for too long." He mumbled.

"Shigure, you wished!" Kagura cupped her mouth as she looked at Tohru. "Are you granting it?"

She sweatdropped. "He's unconscious but…" she raised her hands. "A wish is a wish."

The door swung open and a person came in panting, carrying a huge box on his hands. "Am I late?"

"Um…" All of them sweatdropped. 

"GOMENASAI! There was traffic! And the driver kept on scolding me! I don't have change for a fifty! SO I gave him fifty! But he said he only need a twenty and---"

"Is that cake for Kisa?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, yes." He went towards her. "Gomenasai, Kisa-chan! Here is my birthday gift for you! Please forgive me! I don't deserve to be your cousin anymore!" He lowered his head, like he was bowing in front of a Buddha. "Please, step on my head! I deserve a punishment! Please go on and step on it hard!!!"

"Please, don't ruin the party, Ritsu-san." Kisa placed her hands on Ritsu's head. 

"I won't!!! I'm sorry!!!"

"Please, let's just eat cake!" Shigure yelled.

"That's Sohma Ritsu." Yuki whispered at Tohru. "He's **_very_** apologetic."

"I can see that. But… he's a male???" she stared at him.

"Eh… long story for the kimono and long hair." He laughed. "But, you just granted Shigure's wish---."

"I wish you'll forgive me, Kisa!!!" Ritsu cried.

"But---"

"Wish granted!" Tohru yelled.

"---and Ritsu's wish." He grinned. "Why is everything happening so fast?!"

"You can't blame them" she smiled.

"Honda-san, you granted a material wish. What will happen then?" Yuki asked quickly.

"I don't know. It's up to Shigure to take it all back."

"Then I'll convince him." Yuki went towards Shigure but felt himself falling back from his place.

"Ne, you don't have to." Tohru smiled secretly while she hugged him tightly against her. 

"Tohru…"

"It's ok."  She whispered. "I don't care…"

He smiled at her, but he felt something is really wrong, that something will happen. His eyes gazed on her and his ears caught a sweet song from the radio.

**_Eyes…_**

**_Like the sunrise…_**

**_Like a rainfall down my soul…_**

She held his hand and smiled warmly. "Let's relax, ok?"

He held her close to him and started dancing slowly. The others didn't seem to notice and they don't care. They kept their ears on the radio and their heart burning within them. It felt so wonderful, they both thought, and they wondered that it would stay like this.

**_And I wonder, _**

**_I wonder why you're looking at me like that._**

**_What you're thinking what's behind._**

**_Don't tell me but it feels like love._**__

She rested her head on the crook of his neck and smelled his scent. "Please don't let me go…"

"Eh?"

**_I'm gonna take this moment and make it last forever_**

**_I'm gonna give my heart away the way we stay together_**

'Coz you're the one good reason… you're the only girl that I need 

**_'Coz you're more beautiful than I have ever seen._**

**_I'm gonna take this love and make it evergreen…_**__

"Tohru…"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" He looked at her. "Do you trust me as a friend, Tohru?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I entrusted you my life… and my love, Yuki."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. "Can you tell me?"

She felt her heart stop for a moment as she heard that question. She looked away from his gaze. "I… don't know."

He reached out to cup her face. "Why?"

**_Touch…_**

**_like an angel_**

**_Like velvet to my skin_**

**_And I wonder,_**

**_I wonder why you wanna stay that night_**

**_What you're thinking what's behind._**

"I… don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't let him." he kissed her lightly. "… and I won't let you face this alone. I'm your friend and I want to help you."

"You won't leave me behind?"

"I won't." he smiled. "I'll never leave you alone."

Don't tell me but it feels like love… 

She hugged him tightly as tears pool from her eyes. "Thank you…"

"Now can you tell me?"

"… A little… but not everything, not now."

"Then I'm here to listen." He whispered back.

**_I'm gonna take this moment and make it last forever_**

**_I'm gonna give my heart away the way we stay together_**

**_'Coz you're the one good reason… you're the only girl that I need_**

**_'Coz you're more beautiful than I have ever seen._**

"But promise me not to scream or to feel disappointed, okay?"

"I'm not a kid, Tohru. I know how to control my feelings."

_I hope you're right._

I'm gonna take this love and make it evergreen… 

======

The song is entitled Evergreen by Westlife. In case you're wondering…


	20. Unfogging the truth part 3

_But where, where should I start? _Tohru silently examined his facial emotions. She saw no trace of doubt and anger. But she knew, once she explained _everything, _he'll be in terrible shock and she also know that she can't face the truth.

"What is it, Tohru-kun?" he asked.

"I…I'm here to find somebody…"

"Is it Akito?" 

"I-I don't really know. I wasn't given a name." She smiled weakly. "But… they gave me a description."

"What is it, then?"

"… a prince." The word slid out from her mouth. Yuki let out a silent chuckle.

"Tohru, you can't really find a prince here. Unless, of course, this guy came from your world…" he stood there completely still as an idea struck in his mind. "But… only Akito came from your world and---"

"Yuki, I was appointed to kill you." She blurted it all out. She expected him to be shocked but she felt his hand holding hers gently and a warm feeling rushed through her veins.

"Why?" he asked calmly. "Did I do something?"

"… Akito's after you." 

"Why?"

"I… We still…" she kept her voice soft. "We still don't know, Yuki."

"No, I think you know."

She dared not to look at him but his eyes were so tempting.

"Please tell me."

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Please stop asking." She pushed him away. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Tohru."

"I tried… very hard to know why… but you were there and I could have killed you… but I can't." she cried at her own words. "You have something… you have something that I can't take away… that's why I can't kill you. That's why my mother sent Mildred and Lheila just to kill you but I just… stopped them."

Yuki stared at her. _So it is true. I should be killed. But I don't know why…_

"Please tell me."

"I can't Yuki." She whispered. "I'm not sure why… but I will find another way to finish my mission… so that I won't end up killing you or anybody else."

His heart was pounding as his eyes gathered strength just to look at her. She just told him that she will kill him but he felt no anger or fear. He was plainly confused about everything, since it was left a bit lacking.

"Tohru…" he held her hand. "Do… I need to die…?"

"That's what my relatives say…"

"I see…"

"But I can't kill you." She answered quickly. "I'll find another way. Just… just don't go anywhere, ok?"

"I won't…" his eyes were perceptive but understanding. "I won't leave you, not yet…"

"Thank you." She smiled once more. "Funny, I always want to go back but now… I feel like I'll be losing a lot once I leave."

"I see. Then don't leave." He was startled once he said that because he knew that he was imitating the voice of Akito. He didn't want her to leave but he already promised her. She looked at him calmly.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

_Stay with me forever! _His heart was crying out and it was pounding furiously. His breath quickened and an unknown sensation feels him, clasping hard on his chest, striking his every strength away. He couldn't do anything more but to hold her close to him, feeling every single heat she gives off.

"I… can't let you go…"

"I understand." She whispered. "But do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It'll sound more convincing…that I have to kill you."

The door swung open and Uo came in. She pulled Tohru away from him. "If you're planning to do something, I suggest you should do it next time."

"What do you mean?"

"Uotani, what's going on?" Tohru asked.

"Princess, there's an unknown force here. I don't know how it got in but it's very near. I believe this guy had this 'force'" she eyed Yuki. "What are you planning to do now, Akito's descendant?"

"Akito--- what do you mean?" 

"Uo, he had skin contact with Akito but that doesn't mean that he obtained---"

"No, princess." She said, ignoring Tohru's explanation. "The royal family sent me to kill you… and I will, even without the princess orders."

"No, please." Tohru blocked the guardian's path.

"Step aside."

"No, I can't! You won't hurt him!"

"Your mother died, princess, and now you're planning to ignore your mission!" Uotani roared as she gathered a large amount of energy on her palm. "You're planning to protect this mortal, even if you don't know who he is!"

"He's not just a mortal!" she yelled. "He's my friend… my family and I love him!"

"Tohru…"

"I don't care if I won't return anymore or I won't get enough praises. All I wanted for this family, the Sohma family, to be safe. Akito already gave them so much burden and I'm here to protect them… especially Yuki." She fell down on her knees. "I don't want him to get hurt… to ruin his life… just because of one pathetic mission."

"It's not pathetic, princess." Uo reminded her. "This mission can affect your life. If you'll spend it by protecting these people, then where can you end up?"

"If I'm going to die for it, then I will." 

That was something Yuki didn't expect to hear from her. They just met a few days ago and yet, she sounded like she was always there to protect them. She vowed to kill him but she didn't. 

"What are you going to do now, princess, if you're not going to kill him?" Uo asked. "You're going to kill Akito?"

Now there's another question on Yuki's mind. He knew that Akito was a criminal but _why Akito?_

"Are there any other options?" Yuki asked suddenly.

Tohru shook her head. "Maybe there aren't any."

"Why are you afraid to kill Akito?"

Before anyone of them could answer, the house shook, like there was an earthquake, but there wasn't. Tohru held Yuki's hand while he settled her on the floor.

"Earthquake?"

"No, it's the energy." The guardian yelled. "It's reacting to something---"

There were sudden screams below them and followed by yells of Shigure and Ayame. Yuki looked out of the window to see.

"What is it?"

"It's Hiro…" he breath out. "And he's… summoning something…"

Uotani disappeared immediately while Tohru ran out of the room.

Outside…

"Hiro!" Kisa yelled as she ran towards him, but arms came to stop her.

"Don't Kisa."

"Oto-san."

"It's not Hiro." Hatori whispered. "Look at him. He's different."

He indeed looked different. He looked pale and his eyes were blank. There was no expression on his face and, surprisingly, he carried a knife.

"Why…"

"This is Akito's fault." Uo appeared behind Hatori. "He transformed this little one into a merciless killer… and I believe he's the one who kill Celeste's mother."

"Killed? Hiro can't kill." Kisa whispered.

"He can't… if he knows what he's doing." The guardian replied. "But right now, Kisa, you're looking not at Hiro… but a killer, somebody who thirsts nothing but blood. He won't listen to any voice but Akito's."

"Very nice…" Hiro whispered. "I was hoping you could educate them more about me."

"Hiro, put down the knife." Hatori said firmly. "You don't need it."

"Really? Then what do I need?" Hiro asked. "Or maybe that's a wrong question. What do you _think_ I need?"

"Hiro, please…"

"DO you have to keep on this Kisa? Will you keep on listening to him every now and then, keeping you away from me as possible. Kisa, we don't have to. We're not young anymore!" he yelled. "It's your birthday today… and you should wish for something more than gifts: freedom."

Kisa looked up to him silently.

"We should be free to do something far more they could expect us to do. We shouldn't be treated as kids anymore!"

"Hiro… I understand." Kisa whispered. "I know that you're trying very hard to prove that you're old enough to take care of somebody… to care of me. But you see, Hiro, I'm not the one who needs freedom here. It is you who needs freedom."

"No!" He shook his head. "You got it all wrong!"

"Look at you, Hiro. You're… ruined already. What happened to the Hiro that I used to play with? The one who was always there for me? Is it you?" she shook her head, imitating him. "No, you proved enough. It is true that people always call me weak… and sometimes they think that I'm helpless, that I need somebody to support me all the time. But the best part of it is that I know that there's always somebody who cares for me, who is there for me."

Hiro accidentally dropped the knife. He didn't bother to pick it up because all of his senses were focused on her.

"Please come back, Hiro… please stop all of this." She smiled. "We can play together again."

"Kisa… I…" he looked at his hands, and soon, dark aura appeared. "I can't…"

"Hiro---"

"I don't have a choice." He held it up. "He'll kill me if I won't…"

Dark clouds rolled in and there was a heavy dark atmosphere within them. It wasn't visible but deep down, the power was indestructible, forcing everybody on their knees, including Uo herself.

"What is this?" Hatori yelled.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's sucking every power within me." She struggled to sit up but she failed. "I'm sorry… I can't protect you all…"

"Of course you can't…" a whisper came. Hiro found a woman standing in front of him and found no trace of pain on her eyes. "It won't affect me child. You're summoning the element that I conquer. Just let it go."

"Hana-san…"

She reached out to hold his hands. "Let it go. Your life is on the line. Many will cry once you die."

"Who will?"

"Your friend." She glanced on Kisa, who was breathing difficulty. "And of course, I believe this death can kill anyone you know… and also anyone near you, right?"

"This shouldn't affect Kisa…" he whispered.

"I guess you trusted the wrong guy." Hanajima whispered. "He gave you a wrong information. Believe me, you don't want to do this."

Hiro was having second thoughts. _I want to kill that doctor who tried to steal Kisa away from me!_ He felt arms wrapping around his waist and he looked up to see the person behind him.

"Kazuma-sensei!" He was surprised to see him despite that his body was getting frail.

"Hiro, I want you to know that Akito also made me this away. He also gave me enough power to finish every one I know. But I realized that I was making a mistake, a huge one. So I gave everything up and started all over again." He grinned. "Hiro, you don't want to end it this way. Just let it go."

Kazuma started chanting and another colored aura appeared. It was overcoming Hiro's power and soon, it died out. He sighed as he sat still on the ground with the young Sohma on his arms.

"Nice." Uo stood up slowly and gazed at them. "I didn't know that Magic Sealers still exist."

"Forgive me, but I'll spare the praises, ok?" Kazuma laid back against a tree and held Hiro up. "He should be fine. I just sealed the power."

"What about them?" Hana pointed at the other Sohmas who were unconscious after that massive dark curse.

"They'll be fine after a few hours." He whispered. "I've never sealed a power that great. No wonder why your people are afraid of Akito."

"And it doesn't stop there." Uo sighed. "That's only about a quarter of Akito's power. Once it is completely unsealed, the whole continent of Japan can break apart."

"Now can you imagine if he would pass that to Yuki." Hanajima said. "Then Yuki would be the one who will use it uncontrollably."

"SO that's why you're after Yuki. You don't want him to cause so much trouble." Kazuma concluded.

"The elders kept on telling that Yuki will obtain the power soon enough. So we should keep our eyes open to him… and Akito." 

"Wait a minute. It doesn't make any sense." Kazuma sounded confused. "Do you have to kill Yuki? I mean, you can kill Akito."

"Yes, that's right."

"Why won't you kill Akito?"

"First of all, the power is sealed in his body. Killing him might set it free." Hanajima answered. "And there's one more other thing."

"What is it?"

"Tohru is still in love with Akito."

"But she loves Yuki, right?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes… and that's the hard part. She should choose one of them, or else," Uo sighed once more. "She might end up killing both of them or killing herself."

"Herself?"

"What do you mean, Mildred?"

"She's taking chances. She won't Yuki obtain that kind of power, instead, she will obtain it."

"But that would kill her!" Hanajima yelled.

"I know… and we can't do anything about it."

Tohru was running deeper towards the woods. _Everyone's getting hurt… all because of me. I should have killed him if I had a chance._

_But Yuki captured my heart. He loved me more than anything else. He was deeper than a friend. Maybe my love for him prevented me from killing him._

_Now, I'm decided which is which. I don't know but I believe my heart has still room for Akito. But I won't go anywhere if I'm like this…_

_I had to choose one… but who?_

She felt herself being pulled back and her lips caught in a bruising kiss. She laid back forcibly against the tree as the kiss was deepened, more passionate and sucking every inch of her, like she was being swallowed whole. She tried to push him back, but the grip was too tight.

"Finally…" a voice came after the kiss broke. "You decided to come back to me."

She looked up and tried hard to whisper. "Akito…" she breathed out.

He laid his head down to kiss her neck. "God, my name sounds so good on your lips…" His hands stared to wander on her waist but her hands protested his.

"Please, don't. I came here to talk."

"But I came here to love you again." He kissed her once more but this time, it was softer, just like what he did years ago, and she felt her strength leaving her.

"I wanted to see you." He whispered.

"Akito, please, I want you to give up the power."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no other reason to ruin Yuki's life." Her eyes begged. "Please, don't give it to him."

"…Celeste, remember the thing that I want you to grant me? Have you decided?" he asked as he trailed his finger on her face down to her neck.

"Akito… I don't know…"

"You don't need a master to grant that. I may not be cursed but I'm Sohma so you should grant me my wish, right?" he bent down to kiss her lightly. "I just want you to be with me, as Celeste, not as a goddess."

"Akito…I can't… kill Yuki."

 He stared at her. "You love him." he said blankly.

She slowly nodded, hoping that he would understand but---

"You disappoint me, Celeste." He grinned evilly. "And you know perfectly and clearly what happens when I'm disappointed…"

She watched him in horror. She shouldn't have said that.

But she was too late…

She was too helpless and cannot do anything anymore.

Yuki, wherever you are right now, stay away from him… 

_-------_

_Ahh… the end is near. I hope it's not that confusing. It will all be explained soon. See you In the next chapter. Sorry if I left you all hanging…_


	21. Yuki's goodbye

Aah~! Maybe two more chapters to go. I wanted to finish this as soon as possible because I'm starting to brainstorm about Hatoru or another Yukiru. By the way, please visit my new fic "Devoted to You" (Yukiru as usual). Once it's done, I'll make a Hatoru. Yehey!

_Er… let's continue…_

--------

Yuki rushed outside to see what's happening. He lost sight of Tohru and found his cousins unconscious on the ground. "What happened here???"

"Akito summoned Hiro to get rid of you guys." Uo replied. "There's nothing wrong with them---"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Tohru!"

"I thought she was with you?"  Her voice sounded surprised. 

"She ran… outside." Yuki said firmly. "Are you sure you don't know where she is?!"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're her guardian, for crying out loud! You should know… well at least, you _know_." He said angrily. 

"There's no time to talk about this." Hanajima approached them hastily. "We were already weakened by Hiro's _borrowed_ power so please understand, Yuki." She said calmly. "You're her master so I suggest that you should know where she is, don't you?"

He shook his head.

"Then we don't have a choice." The moon guardian glared at him. "You have to wish for it."

"I can't!" Yuki yelled. "I promised her that I would give her her freedom---"

"What's the use of giving her something she can't use because she's dead?!" Uo yelled back. "Just wish for it. Freedom is something not to wish for. It's something that you can obtain after hard work."

"Please Yuki, she's in danger and we're very worried. You're the only one here who haven't wished yet." Hana begged.

Maybe I had to wish for her… that way, she will be ok. These guardians are right all along.

"Then I wish to know where she is right now." Yuki whispered.

At first nothing happened. But soon there was a strange white light forming in front of him.

And visions came… in the forest… where Tohru is…

_"Please… don't curse him." she hugged Akito. "Don't do it!"_

_"The only reason why you won't go with me is that Yuki! He's the one who's holding you back!" _

"Please…" she cried. "Don't hurt him. I'll go with you but don't hurt him."

_"How could that happen?" he cupped her face. "Sometimes you need to make sure that something won't be lost again. In this way, I'll make sure I won't lose you again."_

_"…I'll make sure you won't hurt him." she grabbed him and started chanting._

_"What are you doing?!" he yelled, trying to shrug her off. "Stop doing this!!!"_

_"Akito… I love you… and I love Yuki," she cried as white light blinded them. "In this way, I can save you both…"_

_I'm sorry Yuki…_

_I can't stay with you forever…_

"Tohru!" he yelled as loud as he can. But he knew it was just a vision so she can't hear him.

"Are you okay?" Uo asked as she held him up. "What happened?"

Before he could even answer, he found himself running towards the forest. "Where are you going??"

"Somewhere where I can find her!" he yelled back.

_Yuki, do you love me?_

_Of course I do. Why do you ask?_

_I can't… stay with you forever…_

_…I know because I'll be giving you your freedom and---_

_NO! That's not it…_

_Then what is it?_

_…I can't let you go now.._

_I'll find another way… so that I won't end up killing you, Yuki…_

_Tohru, please don't risk your life on this. _Yuki thought. _Please… don't let him kill you---_

He stood still as he saw two bodies behind the bushes. He carefully walked towards it and…

"I'm too late…" he whispered to himself.

"I feel something's wrong…" Hanajima whispered. "My body's weakening… I don't know why…"

"The curse that Hiro summoned is still taking effect." Kazuma replied. "Just sit still and you'll be fine…"

"But I feel the same way…" Uo coughed out. "I feel that my power's leaving me---"

"Your thoughts are weakening you. Just sit still!" 

While they were discussing, a car came and stopped in front of them. Then, they heard a voice of a young boy inside.

"Keep the change!"

"But sir, it's 100---"

"Keep it! I'm in a hurry!" the boy opened the car door and got out.  The car disappeared in the distance as he turned to stare at the guardians.

"Hello," he greeted. "What happened here, Kazuma-sensei?"

"…do you know him?" Hana asked.

"Sort of…?" Kazuma stared at the young boy.

"Sensei, it's been years since I met you!" the boy replied. "Don't you remember?"

"Is he another Sohma?" Uo asked.

"Yes…" the teacher's eyes widened. "He can be our final hope."

"Eh?" 

"Tohru… please open your eyes…"

Yuki held her close to him and whispered on her ear. "Please say something…"

"Yuki… I can't wake up…" she thought in her sleep. 

He hugged her loosely. "This is all my fault. I should have gotten here earlier…"

"Don't regret. It's not your fault." 

"Please wake up…" he whispered.

"I wanted to look at you… but all I see is in shades of gray. I'm about to die, Yuki. Please don't make me look at you. I don't want to cry again…" 

"I don't know… how I can repay everything… but I know that you can hear me right now." He continued. "Please understand me. I can't let you go either."

She felt his lips covering hers. She can't respond to him but she can feel him deepening the kiss, making her crave for him more. Soon, he pulled back and felt tears falling down on her cheeks. It wasn't her tears at all.

"Yuki… you're crying…" 

"Please…wake up…" he whispered once more. "Just for one time, I want to see you… smiling at me."

_"I can't… please Yuki, don't make me hurt you…"_

"I can't afford to lose you!" he hugged her. "Please just… say something…"

_I…I… love you _"Yuki…" she finally whispered.

He looked at her. "You… talked…" he smiled.

"Yuki…" he felt pain rushing on her body. She couldn't open her eyes but she felt tears overflowing…

"Please don't cry…" he whispered as he wiped off the tears. 

"I…want you… to be happy… to be free… that is why… I need to die for you…" she whispered.

"No…" he said. "I'm about to give you your freedom… you can't just die!"

"Yuki, ever since those guardians warned me to be harsh on you… that you are someone like Akito, I thought that… that you still have hope… that you're not like him." she smiled. "That is why… I did this… just to save you… from him… from my people…"

"Tohru, stop this nonsense. What's important is that you're ok." He replied. "We're going home… you're going home now. You can't die here… because I won't let you---"

"I used my power to seal Akito's evil one… but it was suicide… for me to do this. But I'm happy… because I gave my life for a purpose… to protect you… and the others…" Tohru held him close to her. "I hope I could spend a lot of time with you… but… I'm dying, Yuki---"

"No! You're not going to die!"

"Don't hold her back Yuki…" Uo whispered behind him. "She needs to go back."

"But she's dying!" Yuki yelled. "She'll die once she returns."

"We have nothing to do with that." She whispered. "She need to return to her homeland, whether she's alive or not."

"But there must be way to get her life back!"

"Yes, there is." The guardian smiled. "The last Sohma on the list."

"But there no one else---"

"You forgot about me!!!" the boy yelled in front of him. 

"You forgot this Sohma, Yuki."

The clan head laughed. "Sorry, Momiji. It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"Why do you always forget about me?!"

"You haven't visited for a long time…" Yuki replied. "But I'm happy that you're back---"

"Momiji," Uo faced the young Sohma. "I want you to wish something for me… for Tohru…"

Yuki stared at the guardian. Her face was full of worries and he himself was confused about it.

"There's no much time." She continued. "This is the only way for her to survive."

"I know." Momiji raised his hand. "I wish for her to return back to her homeland safely--"

"That's not it." Hanajima called out from the darkness. "That can't save her."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if she returns to her homeland, she's still dying and the curse is still killing her." Hanajima whispered. "You have to wish for the curse to disappear."

"Ok---"

"Wait!" Uo yelled at her fellow guardian.

"Now what?"

"Yuki, this is a very risk-taking chance. We're talking about wiping out everything that curses Celeste." The sun guardian explained. "_Everything._"

"Yes, I understand." He nodded.

"Please, just say it!" Hana glared.

"There's a probability that she would forget _everything _and I really mean _everything, _including you." She pointed.

"What…" he was definitely against that. He was so close to her and…

"If you love her," Hanajima stared at him. "Then it is about time you should show it. She's dying and this is the only way."

"Yuki…" Momiji whispered. 

The nezumi maintained his silence, knowing he was about to lose someone he was forbidden to love in the first place. She was a goddess and he was her target. He should be dead.

But in this situation, the goddess is dying.

All because of him.

"Do it." He whispered at the corner of his lips.

"What?"

"If… If this is the only way…" he looked away. "…then I would… let her go…"

Uotani smiled at him. "Thank you for understanding."

Hanajima stared at the other Sohma. "SO what are you going to say?"

"… I would wish for the curse to disappear… and everything related to it…" Momiji forcibly whispered.

"Good." She smiled. All of the sudden, pieces of white dust came and started to surround them, glittering luminously like moon beams.  Uo carried Tohru in his arms while Hanajima dragged Akito's body beside her.

"Uo," Yuki managed to whisper. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"Right now," Hana grinned. "We are nothing but glimpses in your past, something that never existed in the first place. But even so, we would like to express our deepest gratitude on behalf of my fellow guardians." She smiled. "Thank you for taking care of our princess and accepting her momentarily on your home."

Soon after, their bodies started to fade and disappear in front of them. Once it did, the white dusts disappeared and it was dark again inside the forest.

"Yuki…" Momiji whispered as he glanced at his cousin.

Yuki was having a hard time breathing. His eyes were focused on that spot where his goddess disappeared. 

"Goodbye." Was his whisper again and again. He did manage to hold it back but in Momiji's eyes, he was crying.

He felt that he was punished by fate.

He would never see another one like her ever again.

_Goodbye, Honda-san…_


	22. Final Chapter

Months had passed since Tohru ascended with her fellow guardians. Life again was a peaceful in the Sohma house. 

Well, sort of…

"Nani?! Who cooked this?" Kyou yelled as he stared at the breakfast table.

"I did!" Kagura jumped on the neko. "It's all from the bottom of my heart."

"Kisa, I think we should leave." Hiro suggested.

"Sou ka…" she replied silently.

"I'm going with them." Haru quickly said.

"I have an early flight." Momiji whispered huskily.

"I have appointments." Hatori followed.

"I have customers to attend." Ayame smiled.

"I have a deadline to catch up." Shigure winked.

All of them left at the same time, leaving Kyou and Kagura on the room.

"Ne, you have to eat it, my beloved Kyou!"

"Baka! Why does everyone had to do something?!" he mumbled as he stuffed rice on his mouth.

"I wonder what Yuki's doing…" Kagura wondered. "He had a business appointment today. I wonder why he's still in his room."

"He's always in his room since Tohru left the house." He replied.

"I feel sorry for him…"

"Don't be." Yuki smiled as he got down from the stairs. "It's not your fault."

"Yuki!"

"Nezumi! What are planning to do now?"

"You're asking?" Yuki grinned. 

"Of course, because if you don't have any plans, I could schedule the fight we postponed months ago." Kyou grinned back.

"No fighting---" Kagura stopped as she saw Yuki's hand pressing on her mouth, silencing her. He walked towards Shigure's office, where he can hear him singing.

_Like an angel out the sky you came_

_Clearing up all the clouds, the sadness and the rain_

_So pure and healing was the love you bring_

_I knew inside, it felt so right._

"That's the dumb song that Shigure sang months ago!" Kyou yelled angrily.

"It's not dumb!" she yelled.

"Quiet." Yuki leaned against the door and listened more.

_For me I've struggled all my life_

_To find that thing that makes it right_

With you it seems I may have found 

_Some other kind of love_

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

_'Cause you gave me peace and joy again…again… again…_

Shigure made his own melody for a while, which made Yuki giggle.

_I was scared to let you go and trust your love_

_After what I've been through I had had enough_

_Whispering through your eyes you never said a word_

_But something said… your heart's safe_

_For me, I've struggled all my life_

_To find that thing that makes it right_

_With you it seems I may have found some other kind of love._****

"I'll be visiting Akito's grave again." He whispered as he approached the door.

"But Yuki, you haven't heard the best part of the song yet!" Kagura yelled.

"I heard enough." He whispered as he looked back at her. "The song reminded me very much about Honda-san."

"Yuki." She whispered as he walked away.

Even though he was walking away, he could still hear Shigure's voice echoing in the forest, along with the song he's singing.

_A friend is what you'll always have with me_

_I am so grateful for the man you turned out to be_

_And it doesn't matter who you happen to meet_

_You'll be forever be… a sacred part of me_

_For me I've struggled all my life_

To find that thing that makes it right 

_With you it seems I may have found_

_Some other kind of love_

_I will love you all my life_

_Always be by your side_

_And I will give you all I have_

_'Cause you gave me peace and joy again…again… again…_****

Yuki imagined Tohru singing that song while he approached his stepfather's grave. 

So serene… so beautiful… 

He stared at the words engraved in the tombstone and was surprised to see that it was crossed out.

"Who could have done this?" he wondered.

He read the new engraved words:

**_No matter how abandoned and alone we feel…_**

**_Somehow…_**

**_Somewhere…_**

**_Someone knows and cares…_**

**_Funny and impossible as it is…_**

**_But in reality, we are never really alone…_**

**_That there is someone out there looking at us…_**

**_Hoping that destiny will find a way for us to meet…_**

**_As long as we keep hoping and dreaming…_**

**_Fate never fails to surprise us…_**

**_It's just around the corner…_**

**_So we should hope… and believe that we're never alone…_**

**_Like I do… as I failed to reach that corner…_**

**_To meet the one I truly searched…_**

**_Now I'm still hoping as much as anyone else…_**

**_Because my beliefs won't fail…_**

**_As long as I know there's still someone in the world…_**

**_Who knows what love really means…_**

****

Yuki stared at the new words. _Did Akito write this? Did he actually learned to love?_

He smiled in amusement. _Someone is there to keep us company forever. And destiny will always find a way to reach that peak of success, the time when one meets a destined friend in life. _

_But what happened to me… is a different part in life. I had my turn in meeting the one I was destined to meet, the one I could share my dreams with and the one I would love most above everything._

_I just took that opportunity away. I just gave it up… and just because of one simple wish, I lost that opportunity._

_If I could just wish it all back…_

_I wish she knew how much I cared for her…_

"Of course, I know, Yuki." A whisper came at the back of his mind. "You told me how much you loved me… and I know."

He smiled at himself. "I already took the opportunity of loving you. So please, don't talk to me again. I would like to move on for a new life---"

"What?! So that means I traveled all the way here for nothing?!"

His eyes never deceived him but now, he was denying what he saw right in front of him. He was gazing at a very familiar girl at his age right beside Akito's grave!

"You're… not…"

She chuckled. "I'm for real. This is not a dream."

"But… you…" Yuki tried to find words to utter but he was completely unable to react that fast.

"Mildred said that the odds of a retained memory after wiping out a curse is zero. But… I proved that the odds now is 1 in a million victims." She smiled. "Probably, my mother gave me enough luck to survive that."

"Tohru… you left… for your homeland. Then why…"

"I'm not a goddess anymore." She finally said. "They gave me the freedom that I want."

"But… you won't be able to go back to your homeland. You can't be a princess anymore. You can't have a normal monarch life, being rich and powerful and all and---"

"Yuki, those things aren't important to me anymore." She calmly went towards him and held his hand. "I… would like to live a _normal_ life… with you."

"But…"

"I decided to stay… and live with you guys… get to know more about Earthlings and…" she sighed. "I like it here better than back there."

"So… this is permanent?"

"Yes, and I can die with you." 

Yuki stared at her aimlessly. "But… I don't know… how to react…"

"Then don't." she smiled again. "It's alright. You're in state of shock and I came here unexpectedly and… you're still unhappy about what happened to me back there and---"

"No, it's just…" he couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed her on the elbows and covered her mouth with his. It ended up very simple yet full of meaning. But it was long… very long… until…

POOF! 

Tohru giggled as she picked up the small furry animal on her palm. "Did I tell you that I'm not a goddess anymore?"

"Yes…" he shyly replied.

"…and I'm not immortal, that I'm an ordinary girl?"

"Maybe not." 

"Now you know." She smiled. "And it'll be a little harder from now on."

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it." He said.

She planted a little kiss on his tiny forehead. "I hope the other would understand. They might jump on me and surprising will look up to me literally."

"They'll understand. They're Sohmas and---"

Before he would even continue, there was another puff of smoke and Yuki changed back on his normal form. Tohru blushed as she almost saw his… thing _down there._

"Yuki… ano…" she stuttered.

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "You need to get used to this."

"But you should be a bit considerate! Get something to cover _it_!"

"Not until I get what I want." He grinned.

"What is it?"

"This." he planted another kiss on her forehead, on her cheek and finally on her lips. This time, Tohru didn't mind if he's naked or not.

She's very happy that she's with somebody she truly loved.

And he also felt the same.

_Yuki-kun?_

_Aishiteru…_

_Mo Aishiteru… itsumo…_

_Hai… itsumo, koishii…._

**The end**

I just love happy Yukiru endings! 

**_Salamat po sa lahat ng nagbasa at natuwa sa aking storyang sinulat._**

**Translation: Thank you for everyone who read and was happy about the story I just wrote. **

**See you on the next story! I'll be relaxing for a while… for now…**


End file.
